Love in Blue
by nicolieolliepollie
Summary: Troy Bolton thought he had his career in the police department arranged perfectly until rookie Gabriella Montez was assigned to his precinct. In a field so dangerous, the two instantly develop feelings and face many obstacles about starting a relationship. Worried about risking her position as a rookie and his future in the precinct, will they risk it all?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome our new officers." Chief said as they stood proud and center, seeing all the officers in front of them. "Here we have integrity that we need to hold. We believe as a force that we will work together to end the bad in the world. These rookies will be our family, and together we will fight." He said proudly looking at them.

One cop sitting and watching the new rookies get sworn in smiled to himself. Troy Bolton always knew he was going to be a cop. Ever since his great grandfather put his cap on him, he knew he would put his cap on his great grandson one day. Being his third year, he was looking to move on to something bigger such as the head of the gang unit. He did special work in that group for six months before he was put back as a regular cop.

"Alright and on that note, let's start our day!" Everyone clapped and they all looked over at each other. The rookies looked confused as to what they were supposed to do.

"You're supposed to walk up to the board and see who you're riding with." One man said next to her. She looked at the African American with thick hair and a smooth chiseled face. He was looking at the board and she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Is it that obvious that we have no idea what we're doing?" She asked giggling and he just gave her a weak smile.

"Well you are rookies…" He said walking away and Gabriella huffed looking at the board now.

"Right…Okay." She looked at the board and saw Gibbons, Ariel. She walked out of the room seeing a female with a name plate reading Gibbons. "Ariel!" She shouted stopping her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the female standing there. "Sorry, I'm your-"

"You're my rookie, I know." She said tight lipped. "Follow me!" She said, making Gabriella frown and hating her first day.

"Why are you nervous?" The blue eyed man asked to the driver of his squad car. The male shrugged and looked at him shaking his head a little. Troy chuckled. "C'mon, I'm not going to bite you." He sighed as they pulled up to a red light.

"The academy doesn't prepare you for your first day on your own." He said playing with his wedding band. "I guess it's just different, you're actually out there now and not playing with plastic guns in the gym." Troy smiled at him nodding.

"It's scary at first, but I'm confident you'll be amazing Cross." He said as the light started up.

"Call me Jason." He said confidently.

"So, why do you want to be a cop?" Ariel Gibbons asked her rookie. Gabriella looked at the road and shrugged.

"It was something that has been in the family for a while now and I guess I wanted to go with the flow." She said as Ariel laughed.

"Try better than that." She said rolling her eyes. Gabriella huffed.

"Because I hate sitting in a class room expected to change the world when I could be out in the world actually changing it and saving it." She said getting a satisfied smirk from her training officer.

"You, Montez, are going to be a great officer. Calling it now." She said as the radio broke in.

_"11-10 Robber on foot running down 63rd and Quincy 10-4."_ Ariel looked at the street sign at 59th.

"10-4 1312 on scene." She hit the lights and they sped out and around to go to 63rd. Gabriella sat back in the chair.

"Jason you ready for your first call?" Troy asked as he hit the lights for Jason. "Were two minutes for back-up." He said reaching for the radio. "10-98 squad 4619 on its way." Jason sped up and drove through the street to reach the scene.

Gabriella was instructed to follow Ariel's every move. They drove around and saw a man that fit the description of the offender. They pulled up and he took off running again when they both fled the car chasing him. He ran down the street turning to an alley. Ariel was a few laps ahead of her as she chased him, pulling her tazer out if she got close enough. Gabriella held onto hers when she stopped and tried to figure out his next move. She looked around the neighborhood and saw a fire escape figuring he would pass back again. She climbed up the ladder looking around when she heard a voice below her out of breath.

"Man come get me." He said out of breath. "These cops chasing me and I'm getting tired." He said annoyed. She looked around and heard footsteps where she decided to jump down and tackle him. Gabriella landed perfectly as she held onto his chest knocking him down. He groaned as she held on tight hearing a few pounding feet on the sidewalk.

"Jesus Gabriella, how did you even?" Ariel asked out of breath. She looked up blowing some of her hair out of her face seeing Jason, another officer and Ariel.

"I don't know I just did it." She laughed as she handcuffed him. They all assisted her as they got him standing.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance." The male cop said as Gabriella looked at him in the face seeing his blue eyes and beautiful tanned skinned. "I've never seen a rookie do this before." He chuckled as she smiled back giving the man his Miranda rights, walking down the alley.

"Man, you're probably the best rookie right now." Jason said smiling and patting her on the back. Gabriella smiled widely soaking it in. Ariel smiled widely and nodded her head in approval.

"Suck it Bolton, my rookie is going to be the best." She said proudly as Troy rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

She stared in the mirror and looked at herself. Her smile grew as she let out a deep breath of air thinking of her first day. _You arrested a robber today"_she told herself as she stood there in the bars bathroom staring at the accomplished rookie in front of her. Her dad, grandpa, and aunt would all be proud of her. She grabbed a paper towel, and left the bathroom walking over to the rookie table sitting there and smiling.

"What's got you Montez?" A fellow rookie Zeke Baylor asked her. Zeke was a friend that became close with her during the academy. He would look out for her from other asshole rookies who would beat on her in training.

"I just can't believe I did something on my first day…" She said beaming with pride. All the others at the table rolled her eyes. As she sighed.

"Yeah well I had to arrest a prostitute." A female said at the table as she sipped her beer. Gabriella looked at her and she glared back.

Taylor McKessie was one of her best friends from grade school where they grew up together. Gabriella's father made her be friends with the other district cops daughter, Taylor, so that there would be something relatable for the two. They hated each other at first, but when Taylor's dad was killed in the line of duty, the Montez's treated her as their own and grew to be sisters. As they grew older they knew their fit was being on the front line after Gabriella failed her test to be a lawyer and Taylor hating her internship to be a judge. The Montez's and McKessie's were always involved in law enforcement where they knew they had to continue the legacy. Zeke and Jason laughed sipping their beer as Taylor was angered by them laughing at her.

"Okay, well what did you two ass hats do today!?" She snapped as they simmered down.

"Well I saw Gabriella jump from a fire escape." Jason said laughing as she smiled, Taylor rolling her eyes forced to continue the conversation. She looked over to Gabriella beeming with pride. Taylor sucked up her pride and frustrations, looking at Jason.

"Tell me more Jason." She said honestly interested as she looked at her best friend since grade school giving her a small smile.

"It was insane, it was like a jaguar jumping down and scaring off prey or something." He said as Taylor laughed real loud.

"How did you know that would be the building he would walk past?" She asked her as she shrugged drinking her beverage.

"I couldn't even tell you." She said smirking taking a sip of her beer.

"Alright, enough enough. How's Cindy?" Taylor asked facing Jason.

On the opposite side of the bar, Chad and Troy sat at their usual spot looking at the rookies.

"Man, these guys are amazing. We don't have to worry about shitty rookies anymore." Chad said smiling at Troy.

"Yeah me too. I can't wait." He said staring at the dark haired cop that literally fell from the sky. He observed the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, and the way she genuinely listened to conversations. He was enchanted by her beauty and needed to be her partner.

"What are you looking at?" Chad asked snapping him out of it. Troy quickly turned toward the front of the bar and focused on the TV.

"Nothing." He said looking suspicious as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Man, don't tell me you're falling for a rookie already." He said annoyed. "How did Cheryl worked out?" Troy winced.

"You can't use that one against me…That was an unfair situation." He said scooting to the bar closer.

"All I'm saying is that things are going to be stricter in the coming year and its only August. So we have to make sure we have our head in the game." He said throwing his beer back. "Alicia, can we have one more please?" He asked winking at the bar tender getting a nod from her. Troy chuckled shaking his head as he looked over his shoulder real quick while Chad was distracted.

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Partners of 1919. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

Hi, yes I am back and no, I haven't finished my other stories. HOWEVER. This one is my baby that I have been working on for the past 4 years off and on so yes, it is finished and will be AWESOME.

xoxo, Nic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention!" The staff sergeant shouted as everyone got in position around the flag. The mayor tapped on the microphone gently.

"Today 18 years ago our brothers and sisters gave up their lives to save others. On this day, September 11th we honor the first responders who took the final oath that day. We thank them, their families, and others that look up to them to continue their mission every day. We take a moment of silence to honor their legacies." He finished as everyone was silent standing attention. Gabriella looked over to her father in the row of white collars as he stared at the flag proudly. The moment of silence ended when 'Taps' began to play on the trumpet. They all filed out when the song ended, many officers walking around and patting people on the back. She took a deep breath, said a prayer that she said every morning and put her cap on. That's when the larger Montez walked up to her.

"Mija." He said with his head held high.

"Daddy." She said seeing a smile crack under his rather stone appearance.

"How are you handling things? I heard from your superior that you're doing okay." He said looking at her seriously. She nodded.

"I'm doing the best I can." She said as he nodded. She mentally was screaming at him.

"Okay and the best I can aren't good enough. I want to hear that you're taking chances and going above and beyond." She opened her mouth to protest. "I don't want my baby girl in the line of fire…I want her to surpass that and work for the offices." Gabriella opened her mouth wider. "And I don't want to hear any back talk. You got it missy?" He asked her and she shut her mouth nodding.

"Yes sir…" She said as he nodded walking off. "Daddy?" She asked seeing him pause and slowly turn around. "I'm going to be the best police officer. I don't work behind the scenes." She said referring to the jobs officers took when they retired, or when they got injured. He stared at her coldly before turning away. Gabriella sighed letting all her air out. She looked over and saw Ariel standing over there waving at her. Gabriella walked up to her uncomfortably as they got to the squad car.

She sat in the passenger seat waiting for the next orders to be taken with Ariel. She drove gently across the town as Gabriella was sitting there racking her brain with the information her dad gave her. Ariel looked over to her and opened her mouth just to close it again. She looked ahead figuring out how to break the ice.

"You know you've been awfully quiet." Ariel commented. She looked over at her and sighed.

"Yeah, I know…It's just my dad talked to me about my progress." She said shyly looking down to pick at her nails.

"Ahh Captain Montez got to you." She noted as they turned down a street.

"Yeah a mixture of dad and a mixture of captain." She said huffing. "He makes it so much harder for a female cop to make it big you know? He lays the, 'I don't want my baby in the line of fire' bullshit." She looked over at her. "He wants me to take chances so I can get promoted and work in the offices." She said.

"I understand how it can be. But don't take chances that will put you in the office for an injury. Takes chances that you know you can handle." Ariel offered. "If it helps he asked me how you were doing and I told him you were on top of your game." She said smiling and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"He said I was doing just okay." She said hurt that Ariel said one thing, and him twisting it to another thing. The radio broke out that there was a possible robbery in the making from a store a couple blocks away from their location. They responded arriving there in three minutes as they flew out of the car and walked up hesitantly to the store with their hands on their gun holsters. They heard a female scream followed by a crash. Ariel looked at her motioning to the door, Gabriella nodding as Ariel entered, the rookie following. Gabriella knew that with this job, there would be times she would pull her gun out on someone. But now, she didn't want to draw it today.

When they walked in further they saw a man holding a gun up at the store owner as he had his arm around the neck of a young woman. The store owner was fumbling with his keys to grab the cash out of his drawer, making the robber very impatient.

"HURRY!" He shouted at him, making the woman cry. She saw Gabriella creeping up making her scream out for help. The atmosphere quickly shifted as he took the woman hostage and putting the gun up against her head. Gabriella and Ariel drew their guns at him closing in. Gabriella was down one aisle, Ariel down the other.

"Hey let her go." Ariel said gently. "No one's gotten hurt yet, so you can walk away with a slap on the wrist." She said trying to reason with him.

"Fuck that." He said annoyed. Gabriella had her gun drawn right at the man holding his against the skull of a young woman. She felt her heart beat right out of her chest.

"I said let her go!" She yelled. The guy cocked the gun. "You kill her you're looking at life in prison. Let her go and that won't happen." The woman was crying and he looked at her. Gabriella lowered her gun and raised her hand. The man threw the woman at her and Ariel ran over and cuffed him. The woman held onto Gabriella crying. "I did it." She whispered to herself.

_"Any dispatch, report to JJ's Grocery on 54th. Hostage situation over. Need transport_." Troy nodded, turning the lights on and looking at the rookie next to him. Taylor was on her phone, transferring her notes from parade to her pen pad.

"How did you get away with being on your phone in parade?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Jason was off for the day, and Taylor's superior was also off. He got stuck with her instead.

"By being sneaky Bolton." She said smirking as he looked over seeing Gabriella and Taylor as her lock screen.

"Are you and Montez good friends?" He asked turning on the street. She raised an eyebrow this time.

"Why do you want to know?" She snarled and Troy winced.

"Or not…" He said as Troy and Taylor pulled up to the store seeing Ariel escort the man into the squad car and Gabriella walking out with the female. Troy smirked as the female walked away to Taylor leaving Gabriella stand there.

"How'd it go?" He asked her with a smirk. She walked over to the garbage can and threw up into it. His smirk fell, walking over and rubbing her back. "It's okay rookie." She picked herself up and looked at him. He called over to Taylor. "McKessie drive with Ariel. I got Montez." She nodded walking to the other car when he threw his arm around Gabriella. She huffed wiping her mouth. "Tell me about it in the car…Rookie." He chuckled and opened the car door.

* * *

"So that's my story on my first public indecency ticket." He laughed. She snorted laughing so hard. They ended up getting hot dogs and milkshakes at Maxwell Street Station. He figured she needed something in her stomach to handle all the surges of adrenaline.

"That's messed up." She said laughing. He smiled at her looking down to his hands during a lull of silence.

"This is my favorite place to go to after a hard day." Gabriella sighed wrapping her arms around her body giving herself a little squeeze.

"Whenever I had an unusually rough day my mom would take me to get milkshakes and fries. I would just shove food in my mouth and she would just sit there and not judge me." She said looking at him. He smirked looking at her.

"Rough days happen often. But it's the good ones that outweigh them." He said smiling at her making her roll her eyes at him.

"Why are you even being nice to me? I'm a rookie, everyone spits on us." She said hesitantly. He sighed.

"I see something in you... A fire that not many people have." He said honestly looking into her eyes. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was a rookie." He said proudly.

"Oh what, a year ago?" She joked and he chuckled punching her arm softly.

"I'm actually looking to move up." And that's all he wanted. He wanted to be someone that had a purpose behind the scenes and not one that just showed up at the scene. He needed to having something more meaningful then just giving someone a parking ticket.

"To what?"

"Drug unit." He said proudly. "I want to be a drug sniffing detective dog." Gabriella rolled her eyes again looking at her phone checking the time needing to go back. She stood up and pat herself off of food.

"Why drug unit?" She asked him curiously as he stood up too, grabbing his keys.

"It was the department my dad worked in…Just wanting to follow in his footsteps." She nodded looking at her milkshake. She thought about her dad and what he said to her earlier.

"At least that makes one." She said looking at him.

"Ahhh, referring to the Captain?" He asked and she nodded slowly as she opened her mouth.

"How did you know?" She asked. "I didn't-"

"Your last name is Montez…When I saw you two at the morning service I just put two and two together. He looks just like you." She looked down.

"I don't want people to baby me because he's a Captain up for Superintendent." Troy nodded at her.

"Secret's safe with me." He said and she cracked a smile. "I won't take it easy on you Montez."

Gabriella slung her bag around her shoulder as she walked out of the locker room and down the way to the garage where they stored their cars. She smiled to herself thinking that she could actually prove herself to her father now that she was in his ball game. She couldn't wait to have him sit down with her and read over her accomplishments at the end of the rookie year. She opened the door and dug in her purse for her keys as she neared her car. She looked up and saw a man resting on her car, pushing himself up when he saw her. She stopped in her tracks crossing her arms.

"Has anyone ever told you it's not kind to stalk a lady?" She asked walking to her car.

"I'm not stalking you, I just wanted to see if you wanted to ride home together." He asked looking at her car. "I got dropped off here and have been waiting for you for a while now." He said as she got closer to him. She brushed back his shaggy blonde hair and looked into his green eyes.

"Jonah we're fighting." She said leaning in closer as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I forgot why." He said as she rolled her eyes pulling back. He groaned. "Ella, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, baby please let's just get over the whole situation and get back to being us." She stood there placing a hand on her hip.

"Just admit you have no time for me now that you have new friends now." She said confidently. "Ever since we got split up after academy, you barely make time for me and make time for all your new cool rookie friends." She said running a hand through his hair.

"You hang out with your friends too." He re-butted and she laughed.

"Babe, I come back to you. I text, call and make sure you're doing okay and me? I get a kiss goodnight and maybe if I'm lucky we have sex." She said realizing what she said looking around to see if anyone was listening. He sighed.

"I promise I'll work on it from now on." He smiled. "I miss my baby." She grinned rolling her eyes and pecking him on the lips. She walked to her driver's side.

"Come on, let's go to your apartment." She said starting the car.

* * *

Hey everyone! Figured I'd drop another chapter to get you all hooked hopefully :)

Cheers, Nic.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy opened his eyes wondering what time it was. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he only had thirty minutes to get ready and go to work. He shook his head and looked at the blonde sleeping next to him as he rose from bed. He hurriedly ran to his dresser putting comfortable clothes on when he heard the female clear her throat.

"I was expecting a round three when we woke up." She said pulling the sheets up close to her chest. He smiled awkwardly and looked at the floor.

"I have work that I'm going to be late for…" He said honestly.

"I know your damn alarm kept going off. Who even has an alarm clock anymore?" Troy groaned as he made his way to his bathroom to change. When he finally got her out of his apartment, he was now twenty minutes late, needing a coffee to get him through the day. He drove on his way to his favorite donut shop when there was a long line. He was caught between getting a coffee or leaving right away.

"Kind of crazy how we need coffee and doughnuts to get us through shifts." A female said as he turned to see who was talking to him. If he had to deal with another blonde today, he was going to lose his mind.

"Cheryl." He said with a fake smile. _Jesus Christ, what did he do to deserve this._ She gave him a fake smile back as well.

"How are you?" She asked him as the lined inched forward a little bit.

"Running late and it's not the best when you're up for a promotion." He sighed as she nodded looking down at her coffee as she was waiting for her bagel. She handed it out to him.

"Here, go." She said as he refused. "Seriously, go." She said and he nodded thanking her as he ran out of the shop. He looked up briefly and thanked God that there was someone looking out for him. Cheryl was now an unlikely ally after he broke-up and ghosted her out of the blue a few months back. He was accepted to an undercover stint at the time they we're getting serious. Troy hustled, walked in while everyone was filing out seeing Chief standing there staring at him.

_Fuck._

"Bolton." Chief said as he walked into his office. "What is so important that you can't come in on time?" He asked him as Troy kept his composure.

"It will never happen again." He said sternly as Chief took his glasses off and stood up.

"You want to be promoted right?" Troy nodded worried as to what was going to happen. "Then you better get your shit together." He said nodding him to leave. "You're starting to get a little too comfortable." He said he turned to leave. "This shift you can dress, but next shift you work desk." He said annoyed as Troy left annoyed figuring this would ruin his entire day.

"This is going to ruin my entire day." Chad said as they were on patrol reading over their schedule. "We have to patrol traffic at the Cubs game tonight?" He asked Troy looking over their parade notes. "What did we do?"

"What did I do?" Troy corrected him.

"Why am I taking the hit?!" He asked as they turned down the street. Troy drove them this time.

"You went out with me, it's pretty obvious that we do everything together." Chad shook his head.

"No I mean how he really knew!?" Troy stopped at the red light.

"Emmy wrote you a note on your lunch that said, 'Hope you're not too hungover after your boy's night'" Troy said making Chad make an 'O' with his mouth.

"My damn lover is getting me in trouble." He shook his head. Troy looked over and saw one of his informants getting scuffed up by three big men. He quickly pulled over and flashed his lights. "What are you doing!?" He asked as Troy got out, Chad quickly following him.

"Hey pick on someone your own size." Troy said to the guys as they backed off.

"Alright officer, nothing going on here." One of them said as his informant 'Juice' was on the floor.

"He stole my wallet." Juice said yelling from the floor. Troy knew what he was doing.

"Man, you're acting stupid." A guy said standing over him. Juice flew up shoving him.

"Hey!" Troy shouted grabbing him as Juice threw a punch at Troy. Chad launched himself on him, throwing him down to the ground.

"You just assaulted an officer, stay down." Chad shouted at him as the other guys backed off and stood against the fence.

"Fuck you man!" Juice said squirming under Chad's grip. Troy grabbed his talkie.

"1919 requesting back-up at 18th street." He said as he looked up at the other guys.

"I suggest you give him his wallet back." Chad said as he got him up, throwing him at the car. The guys emptied their pockets as Chad patted Juice down. "Bolton, he has his own wallet." Chad told him as Troy looked at the guys.

"I told you he was on some bullshit." One of them said annoyed.

"I suggest you guys run off now." He said as they nodded running off in different directions. "Get in the fucking car Juice." Troy growled at him as Chad raised an eyebrow as he got in the car. They all sat in the car, pulling away.

"Did you call in back-up?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head. "What the fuck is going on?!" He asked Troy.

"Man, I thought that was pretty convincing." Juice said as he got comfortable in the back seat.

"Juice, Chad. Chad, Juice. He's my informant." Chad amidst all the confusion looked at Troy.

"Bro he punched you so hard in the face." Chad exclaimed, Troy nodded.

"I can't have Juice get soft on me and lose out on deals. That's why he had to be rough." Juice nodded.

"Speaking of, I got a tip for you. I heard my homie talking about how his buddy is tagging women's cars and kidnapping them. They put a decal on the bumper that can only be seen when a special light hits it. These guys have the light in their cars." Chad and Troy looked at each other. "They ask their families for 10k every time and if they go to the cops they'll kill them. They send families pictures of dead bodies to scare them. They target them Evanston kind of girls."

"Do they get paid big?" Troy asked.

"Yeah man he just got 3k for it. If I wasn't helping your bitch ass I would be in on it too." He said and Troy chuckled.

"Would you kidnap women Juice?" He asked as Chad looked at him laugh in the back of the cop car.

"Nah man. My woman's would beat the shit outta me. Hell, she'll beat the shit out of me for getting "arrested" fuck." He said as they both laughed.

"I'll take you in." Troy said as they got on a main stretch of road. "You can eat and wash up a little. Then you can walk out so it looks like you got arrested in case." Juice sat up.

"No bro, you gotta book me. These guys out there check on the websites for mugshots to confirm." Troy sighed. "I'll get caught being an informant and they'll shoot me."

"I have to talk to Chief…or else you might stay a couple of nights. Or have to be held on bond."

"Do you really want to get on my bad side Bolton?" Chief growled as Chad rested against the window. "Because you're doing a great job at it."

"He's my informant, I can't have him behind bars for too long. He's hot on something." Chief looked over at Chad.

"He's right."

"What is it?" He sighed annoyed sitting down.

"Apparently men are kidnapping women by tagging their cars. There's a special invisible decal that only the kidnappers car have to detect them." Chief scrolled on his computer.

"You're right…There is some evidence of that…" He said browsing through his screen. "Don't disappoint me." He said looking at Troy. He scribbled down an address on a piece of paper. "The victim's cars are being taken here. Act on it." Troy nodded as they both left.

* * *

Gabriella parked her car in front of the gas pump as Taylor went in to get snacks. She slid her debit card in and pulled it out quickly. The screen read, 'Denied' as she tried again. The screen blinked, 'Go inside to see an attendant'. Gabriella sighed, walking around making eye contact with a young latino man. She smiled at him as she made her way in the gas station. Taylor was grabbing some pops to mix with their drinks so the concert would be bearable. She opened the door and walked to the counter to buy gas.

"Can I get $20 on pump 4." She said handing over her card.

"What happened to your card?" Taylor asked walking up with a lot of food and drinks.

"I dunno." She said getting a receipt.

"Interesting." She said as Gabriella waited for Taylor checking her phone.

"Sometimes the chips don't register in the slots." The attendant said as they both ahhed. Taylor looked to her right while she was getting rung up, seeing a trunk fly up. She raised an eyebrow looking at a female jumping out of a car and rolling on the pavement. Taylor dropped her belongings running out as a car sped off and the female was on the concrete rolling around in pain. Gabriella ran out too.

"Call 911!" She screamed as Gabriella nodded running back in. Taylor assessed her injuries as her face was bleeding badly. "Miss, can you tell me your name?" She asked. "I'm an officer. I'm off duty but I'm an officer." She groaned as Gabriella ran back to her side reaching them on the ground.

"Helps on the way sweetheart." Gabriella said quickly grabbing her hand as she looked up at both of them. Taylor would never be that kind to a stranger, as Gabriella took that role.

"Can you tell us what happened?" She stared at them confused.

"Kidnapped me." She frowned as they nodded, hearing sirens.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine." She nodded as an ambulance pulled up. Followed by two police cars. Gabriella stood up, making sure the ambulance would get close enough.

"Is that Gabriella?" Chad asked as Troy nodded pulling up on the side of the ambulance. When the call came in about attempted kidnapping, the two were on it. What was weird was that two other officers beat them to the chase. They ran out as the girl was being loaded into the vehicle. Jason and Ariel jumped out of one.

"Cross, go with them and get a statement." Troy told him as he nodded running in the car. They walked up to Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey what did you see?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at Taylor.

"The car took off as the trunk popped open and she threw herself out of it, rolling on the ground." She said as Chad flipped his pad open. "What's going on?" She asked worried.

"We got a tip earlier that guys were putting decals on bumpers and kidnapping girls." Gabriella looked over at her car then at Troy.

"Do you know what the decal looks like?" She asked them as he made eye contact with her. He nodded.

"We were at a shop as they showed us what it looked like." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at her car.

"I'm going to see if the camera caught anything." Chad said walking in. Taylor talked to Troy a little more as Gabriella walked over to her car slowly. She found the car from behind, bending over and observing her bumper. She ran her fingers along the smooth exterior when she ran her finger over a line. Her eyes opened wide and she shot up.

"GUYS!" She shouted as Troy snapped his head running over with Taylor. "I think I'm tagged." She said as Troy bent over, pulling out the flashlight the mechanic gave them.

"You're totally tagged." Troy said standing up. "Gabriella, you have to help us."

"And what get kidnapped!?" She screeched as Taylor stood there.

"I swear you'll have cops following you, we will mic your car up-"

"No, this is stupid!" She said as he groaned.

"Come on I know you take chances!" He rebutted.

"Yeah when it doesn't involve me in the-"

"I'll do it." Taylor said looking at them. "I'm going to do it."

"Taylor you can't be serious!" She said to her as Troy's smile grew.

"El, it's fine." She said seriously. "Give me your keys." Gabriella hesitated, handing her keys over to her.

"I'm calling Chief." Troy said running off as Chad joined him. Something serious was about to go down.

She hit her blinkers, turning left. She was on the phone the entire time as she drove around the city. Taylor's adrenaline was surging as she gripped her wheel tight.

"You don't have anyone following you yet." Troy said over the phone to her. She nodded, as if she were bobbing her head to some music. Gabriella and Chief were sitting back in a truck stationed nearby her locations. Troy and Chad drove an undercover car making sure they were keeping their distance. A car turned out, getting on her tail as she felt her pulse rise.

"Is that our car?" Chad asked as Troy's eyes narrowed.

"It could be…" He said observing the make carefully. "Taylor, you have to find a gas station and fill your gas. I think this is our guy."

"Got it." She said looking around, seeing a station.

"McKessie be careful." Chief reprimanded over the line.

"I am." She said as she turned her blinkers on, turning into the gas station. She found a pump with easy access for the police. She turned the car off, grabbing her debit card and leaving her car. She walked to the card reader getting her car ready. A car pulled up behind her and she acted un-interested as she took her fuel cap off. A guy approached her, as she was getting ready to put the nozzle in the opening. He was a tall Latino man with short black hair.

"Hey." The man said and she looked up, cool and calm. "Can you help me? I have a flat." He said as she saw Troy's car roll up in the station too.

"Does it look like I can fix a flat?" She snapped at him and the man's face dropped. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at her.

"Give me your car keys." He said as she put the pump back in the holder. Putting her hands up with her keys in her hand. He got closer to her as she gave him her keys, him quickly grabbing her hand. "Pop your trunk." Troy snuck in the middle as Chad approached him from the back.

"Put your hands up!" He shouted with his gun drawn. He turned around quickly seeing Chad stand there with his.

"Run and I shoot." He said quickly. The man looked at Troy then back at Chad when he threw his hands up in the air letting go of Taylor. Troy and Chad ran over arresting him as other cops pulled up blocking the entry ways of the station.

Taylor finally did something her dad could be proud of.

Troy finally made his mark on Chief and that's all he could ask for.

* * *

hey! hope you enjoyed! As always, review, favorite, follow etc!

Love, Nic.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a fucking rookie job." He mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes getting the logs ready for the day. He just had one of the biggest busts of his career, and now he was sitting comfy at the front desk. He looked around and saw Chad walk in laughing with another cop.

"Hey buddy can you file my police report for me?" He asked him and Troy fake laughed giving him the finger. "It's okay, you'll be with us one day." He said laughing as he scanned his id allowing him access into the precinct. Troy swore he would be on time and more careful with who he is associating with. He also should have skipped that coffee shop. He looked up seeing Gabriella walk up with a folder.

"Hey rookie." She winked and his jaw dropped.

"Take that back Rookie." He said crossing his arms. "You're a rookie, you can't just call your superiors that." She smirked at him. "I mean it." He said it seriously as her smirk fell off her face.

"I'm only kidding, jeeze." She said walking to grab reports for her binder. She busy with her work, and Troy trying to figure out what to say to his crush, didn't acknowledge the woman that walked in the doors in a hurry. Gabriella first looked up, then Troy when he muttered, "Fuck" under his breath. The woman quickly opened a box of donuts and threw it at Troy.

"If you want to act like a pig then I'll feed you like one." She said picking up one that fell at her feet and throwing it at him again. It was the girl that he had the one night stand with that made him late for work.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as Gabriella tried her best to hold back a laugh.

"You never called me back. I thought we had something special." She shouted getting some looks. Gabriella was looking for Chief so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to continue seeing you. It was just one date and I-"

"No you're not doing this-"

"Miss, I can arrest you right now for assaulting an officer. So I suggest you leave before I can get my hand cuffs out or else you'll be sitting in a jail cell for a few hours." Gabriella said as she reached down and grabbed the holster that held her cuffs, pulling it open. When it clicked the woman left hurriedly and out the doors.

Troy looked at Gabriella shocked as she went back to work gathering her things.

"Thanks?" He asked as she walked right past him. She gave him a look opening her mouth and then she closed it walking on. He dropped his head feeling like an ass and he was only thirty minutes into his shift.

* * *

Gabriella stood guarding the tape as news reporters were trying to get a shot for the nightly news. They were called to the scene of a murder to make sure there was enough presence to block out the media. They always blew leads if they weren't careful. Chad walked up to her smirking as he stood next to her.

"How's it going?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Good?" She asked confused as to why he was talking to her.

"I heard you told off Bolton's one night stand." She rolled her eyes looking away from Chad and looking ahead.

"Yeah well I shouldn't have. He was being an ass to me." She said as he shrugged adjusting his belt.

"Yeah bold move calling him a rookie…rookie." He said walking off and she smiled to herself monitoring the scene when Jonah came up to her with a few of his friends that were crashing at his apartment. She barely came around because she couldn't deal with them.

"Hey baby." He said as his guys basically awed over her from behind his shoulder. She looked at him.

"Don't call me baby. We're both on the clock." She said looking around making sure nothing suspicious was going on. She looked over her shoulder seeing investigators go in and out of the house and backyard.

"None of our superiors are around. What's got you?" He asked her as she looked at him.

"My dad is a Captain and you know if he gets word about me messing around at the scene he will get mad at me." She said to him. "I take my job very seriously Jonah." He said as his friend poked him in the back.

"You said your dad's a captain?" He stepped forward. "I'm Jake Michaels, can I get a cadet internship with him?" Gabriella made a face at him.

"Yes, and no. Go away." She said as he backed off a little, hiding behind Jonah.

"Okay, why do you have to be so mean to him. He's a shy little guy and you scared him." They all chuckled as she furrowed her eye brows.

"We're on duty and you're messing around like there's nothing serious going on." She said looking away from him.

"The person's already dead, what else could go wrong?" He asked her scoffing and she looked at a crowd looking around and spotting what was happening.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" She said walking away from him, but still at a good location

"Why are you acting like this?!" He yelled at her getting some people's attention. She looked at him and then away. "Fine, see you later." He said walking off when a man sprinted out of the next houses backyard as a cop chased him. Jonah stood there as Gabriella took off chasing the guy. The other cop was a little tired from chasing him so Gabriella was fresh and gaining speed on him. She reached out, grabbing his hood and tackling him to the ground. Out of breath she struggled to get dominance of the guy when other cops showed up behind her helping her out.

"Thanks Montez." An officer said to her she nodded huffing and puffing as they cuffed him and brought him up to his feet. Chad patted her back.

"Way to be on your toes." He said taking the guy off with them as an older cop emerged behind her.

"Your father would be happy to hear you're doing a great job here." He said patting her back as they walked together to the squad cars.

"Thank you sir." She said smiling at him as he smiled back.

"No problem. I'm glad we have some Montez spunk back around here." He said as she felt like she truly was starting to belong here.

Gabriella was changing out of her uniform when Taylor came barging in. Gabriella zipped her jeans up and smiled at her best friend who was now the talk of the precinct. Gabriella looked over and saw Taylor running up to their lockers as she quickly changed.

"You are literally famous!" She exclaimed looking around and then at Taylor.

"Me?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah you! The guy you tackled earlier was the murderer at the crime scene!" Gabriella's heart dropped to her stomach as she realized that since she was monitoring so well, she helped get the guy.

"I helped out I didn't-"

"The officer said if you weren't there, he wouldn't have got him unless he pulled the tazer or a gun and you know how that goes." She said as Gabriella lit up.

"I did it…" She said as a smile creeped up on her face. "I did it!" She cheered as they grabbed onto each other and jumped up and down. "Wow, we're doing things." She said and Taylor stopped and gave her a look.

"We? Okay Montez." She said changing and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Great, here we go. "I haven't done anything yet but be a bitch and have to pull people over with Bolton."

"You literally just caught a women kidnapping ring!" Gabriella exclaimed to her.

"Yeah after you're chicken ass dropped out! Bolton picked you first!" Taylor exclaimed continuing her rant as Gabriella finished putting her clothes on as Taylor worked on hers and continued ranting. "I thought I was going to be the talk of town and do all these great things." Gabriella nodded as they left the locker room. "I think I need to take more risks-"

"Hey Montez and McKessie." Chad said walking up to them with Troy behind him. "Would you two like to come to dinner with us, Cross and our EMT friend Sharpay?" Gabriella looked at the asshole in front of her and then back at Taylor.

"Yeah, I could use a drink." She said looking at Chad. He smiled as he looked at Taylor eager to make friends.

"She's my ride home so whatever." She said as Gabriella smiled at her.

When they arrived at Clarks, Troy grabbed them a table as Chad went to the bathroom, Taylor to say hi to friends and Gabriella just sat there looking over the menu. Troy looked over his menu real quick and then at Gabriella as she sat there silent.

"I'm sorry I acted that way to you…you saved my ass in there." She looked at him and sighed deeply.

"You're a superior, I shouldn't be making jokes like that at you." She said looking back down at her menu.

"No, honestly…We shouldn't be assholes to you guys like that…" Gabriella cracked a soft smile standing up.

"Thank you." She said walking to the bar to get her drink when Chad sat back down.

"How's it going pal?" He asked as Troy shrugged.

"Glad desk duty is over that's for sure." The blue eyed man joked with his best friend as they watched Gabriella return with three beers for them.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." She said giving one to Chad. He raised an eyebrow with a small smile raising it for a cheer to her before sipping it. "And this is for second chances." She said handing it to Troy. He looked at the beer on the table in front of him and he smiled at her. She sat down drinking a big gulp down as Chad smiled at her. Taylor walked up to her sighing.

"I'm calling an Uber. I'm going home." She said turning on her heels as Gabriella literally hit her head on the table. The two best friends looked at each other before asking her a question.

"What's her deal?" Chad asked as Troy listened eagerly.

"I said we are doing things before we got here and she went on a 10 minute rant how I was doing things and she wasn't." She said taking another huge gulp of her drink. Troy smirked.

"How long have you guys been best friends?" Gabriella swished her beer around.

"Since kindergarten." She said looking at her grab her things and walk out the door. "She just wants to prove her dad that she can do this and be a great cop just like he was." She said looking at them. "She really has a great heart, she's just very pushy." Chad nodded.

"Bolton was like that for sure. His pops and grandpa were both Staff Sergeants." Troy nodded.

"It took me a few months but I finally got over it and just did what I could. They're okay with me now and are very proud." Gabriella gave them a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah but her father was killed in the line…" She trailed off and they were all silent for a second. She took another large gulp.

"That makes it all different." Troy said as they all nodded. Chad's phone rang as a picture of a beautiful Latina woman appeared on the screen. He perked up answering it.

"Hey Emmy." He greeted as excused himself. Gabriella looked at Troy as they were the remaining pals.

"So no Cross or Sharpay?" Troy shook his head.

"Nah, Chad didn't want to make it seem like it was a double date so he dropped their names." Troy chuckled and Gabriella giggled softly nodding. "He's on the phone with the love of his life." He emphasized. "He plans on proposing to her but hasn't built up that courage yet." Gabriella nodded thinking about the same situation, just with a different person.

"I know how that is." She laughed. Troy opened his mouth when Chad came running up.

"I have to dip, but I'll buy drinks next time." He said leaving in a hurry as Gabriella felt her phone buzz. She checked her phone getting a text from Jonah as Troy was talking about Chad.

"So I heard you caught a murder today. I'm proud of you." He said drinking his beer as Gabriella stared at him feeling her heart break. Her own god damn boyfriend couldn't congratulate her, but he could beg for her forgiveness. She put her phone down and sighed.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"So tell me how you got into the business?" He asked sinking into his chair a little more comfortable. She smiled leaning into the table beginning to tell her story.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :) I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Troy didn't think it was possible to get feelings for Gabriella after one night of talking at Clark's bar, but it was happening. He told himself everyday he woke up that he wasn't supposed to like her, yet it was happening every day. Every time they exchanged hellos in the precinct his heart swelled, his palms were sweaty, and Chad would beat his ass in simulations.

"Oof." He said feeling the wind get knocked out of him as Chad pinned him to the mat.

"Dude what is your issue." He asked as Troy closed his eyes looking over to Gabriella practicing at the punching bags with headphones in. Chad looked over and rolled his eyes pinning him deeper to the ground. "Knock it off right now." He growled and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Troy managed to squeak out as Troy flipped him.

"No ew dude I have a fiancé" He grunted as he was now pinned. Troy laughed.

"Put a ring on it and then you can use that line." Troy roared as he regained control and flipped Chad next.

"Ask her out on a date and see what happens." He said and Troy softened for a second having Chad put him in a head lock. A whistle blew and they looked up seeing Chief stand over them.

"This is pathetic." He said walking away as Troy noticed Gabriella was grabbing her towel. "Take a break you two." He said from a distance as Chad shoved him and walked away. Troy stood up and asked himself if this was worth it. They've been hanging out for some time now two weeks after the first night at Clark's. He nodded, walking up to her and she smiled pulling her head phones out.

"Hey! Saw you get your ass beat." She said and his confidence dropped a level, but he smiled regardless.

"Yeah, Chad's good at simulations." She giggled reaching down and grabbing her water. "I just um…I wanted to know if you had a date to the officer gala?" He asked and she smiled softly, but he knew there was a but answer coming along.

"I um, I was planning on going with my boyfriend." She said awkwardly biting her lip and bringing her hands behind her back. Troy went a different shade of color looking away. He almost swore he heard a glass shatter. Of course she had a boyfriend, she was never flirty with him. He misread all the signs making her wave a hand in front of him.

"Oh um." He said completely looking around to find a distraction from her so it wouldn't be awkward.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." She said pressing on trying to get eye contact. He looked at her and she smiled sweetly.

"This is awkward." He said laughing to himself. "I just asked you out on a date and I'm so stupid-"

"Date?" She said now feeling awkward looking around. "It's okay, were just friends." She said placing a hand on his bicep before turning away. She had to get the hell out of there after that. Troy nodded walking over to Chad, grabbing his towel and hiding his very red face in it.

"Smooth hoops, smooth." Chad said chuckling to himself giving his friend his old high school nickname.

Gabriella's shower today was long because she felt paralyzed thinking about Troy asking her on what seemed like an innocent invitation to the gala. When date slipped out of his mouth however, she felt like her friendship with him was about to be awkward. When she stepped out of the locker room, she was putting her hair up when she collided into someone. She looked up and saw baby blue eyes pierce hers. She backed up and tried to smile but it was too awkward for both of them. He just turned around and walked off leaving her there crossing her arms. She sighed and walked to parade where she took a seat with all the rookies.

"Good morning officers, we have a breaking case this morning." Chief said as one of the higher ranking cops stood next to him pulling a file up on the screen.

"Alright, this morning a little boy named Alexander Richards was kidnapped from his church. This happened at seven am while the boy was waiting for his mother to finish her morning shift before school."

"We don't know what we're dealing with so everyone stay on your toes and do surveillance." Chief said and everyone nodded. "Alright go on." He said dismissing everyone and people took off. He walked up to Troy.

"I'm trusting you with something big today." He said and Troy nodded straightening up. "You're going to interview the mom and work with the detectives. I'm giving you a chance to prove to me that you can handle this since you're up for the promotion." Troy nodded.

"You can trust me sir." He said as Chief patted him on the back. He sighed walking over to the board. Gabriella walked up to Ariel putting her notes away.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked and Ariel looked at her confused.

"I'm doing sexual assault training all week." She pointed out to her. "I told you to write that down yesterday." Gabriella pouted.

"I need you today. I have to vent." She said and Ariel raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry sugar, another day." Gabriella nodded walking over to the board and seeing her name on car 1919. That had to mean…

"Ready for a fun filled day?" Troy asked her as he held up the keys to his squad car. Gabriella straightened up, turning around and smiling at him.

"Yeah." She said lying through her teeth as he left, walking out, her following on his heels.

"Forget about what happened this morning. We have work to do." He said taking off and Gabriella struggled keeping up with him.

* * *

They were sitting in the mother's living room as she cried holding a picture of her son close to her chest. Gabriella was looking around the room, making sure there wasn't anything that would be a tip.

"Do you go to church every morning before dropping him off?" Troy asked her as he wrote notes down. The mother nodded crying, wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"I always go to drop off food, or help where they need me. I usually let him play out on the steps while I'm running these errands, god I'm so fucking stupid." She said letting more tears fall from her face.

"It's not your fault, these things happen." He assured her as Gabriella saw a picture on the wall of her, Alexander and a man.

"Who's this man in the picture?" Gabriella asked as she looked over to her.

"That's my ex-husband Chris." She said wiping her tears. Gabriella looked at Troy as her phone went off and Troy's went off. She checked it as Troy quickly turned his off. She received a message that there was an amber alert on a five year old boy. Gabriella sighed knowing that there was no significant lead since there was no other information released with the alert.

"We're going to look into a few leads and let you know if we come up with anything." She nodded hugging Troy.

"Please bring my baby back." She said pleading him. Gabriella walked over to her.

"Should we have any reason to believe your ex-husband could be behind this?" She shook her head.

"Oh god no. Chris would never just take Alex from me. He's always on time, follows the schedule and makes sure he contacts our lawyer if he wants to take him on a day that's not on the calendar." Gabriella nodded giving her a warm smile.

"Just wanted to make sure we looked at all possible leads." She said as the mother nodded.

"Thank you." She said as they left shutting the door. They walked down the stairs when Troy looked at her.

"We're going to interview Chris right?" She asked.

"You know it." He said as they got to the car. Troy started the car up and typed his information into the computer as Gabriella grabbed her talkie. "Anything on the amber alert?" She asked waiting for a response.

"A few witnesses said that a car sped off earlier, but they're still putting stuff together."

"10-4." She said sitting back in the chair looking at Troy as he typed furiously into his laptop. "We're going to find him." She said and he looked at her quickly, passion for finding this child evident in his eyes.

"Chief put me up to this, so I can't disappoint." He said as he found an address, where he started the car, driving off. She sat there in silence, awkwardly wanting to talk to him.

"About this-"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it?" He asked as he was on a mission. She sighed.

"I also thought we were adults but I guess not." She said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Gabriella, we're friends. I'm sorry I over stepped the boundaries." He said. "I should have known you had a boyfriend. It was my mistake for not asking about it earlier." She smiled.

"It's okay. I'm glad we can be friends together. It means a lot." He nodded as they drove for some time before reaching the house. He left the car first and they walked up to his house knocking on his door. The man opened up and Troy showed him his badge.

"I have a few questions for you." Troy said and the man nodded confused.

"What's going on?" He asked cleaning his hands with a towel. Troy looked over hearing a sink going.

"Are you aware your son is missing?" He asked and the man's face went white.

"What do you mean he's missing?" He asked gripping the door way.

"I have to ask you a few questions. Where were you this morning?" He asked pulling his notes out here.

"Daddy?" A child shouted and Troy immediately went into combat mode pushing him aside and entering the house. He saw a little girl standing in the kitchen holding a bear. Troy relaxed turning around seeing Gabriella stare at him confused.

"Who do you think you are barging in here?" He yelled as he walked over grabbing his child.

"I'm sorry sir, we're just responding to this situation." Gabriella said as Troy acted almost frozen realizing he made a mistake.

"I was here this morning getting Amy ready for school. I was going to make her breakfast before I took her." He said holding her close to him.

"And your wife?" Troy asked him as the man turned away and faced Gabriella.

"She is a flight attendant so she leaves around five in the morning." He said as she nodded.

"Do you know if anyone has anything personal against you? A neighbor, family member? Anything to help us." She said as he shook his head.

"We're a close family…I don't know who would do something like this." He said confused kissing his daughter's head. Gabriella nodded.

"We'll keep you updated if we hear anything. Again, my partner is sorry for over stepping." She said turning around and leaving. Troy followed her, turning around and looking in his eyes one last time. "You need to get it together." She yelled at him once she heard the door close. "You're slipping and I can't have you doing that." She said as he stared at the rookie who was talking years above her experience. He nodded needing that little reassurance. "Let's get something to eat and then we'll figure it out okay?" He nodded.

* * *

Parked off in a little lot by the church, they sat there trying to figure out what to do next. He figured if they returned to the scene they could get more information, but it wasn't working. Gabriella was slouched in the chair staring at her partner trying to read him, but he was having a hard time. She looked at the church again hearing, "schedule" repeat in her head. She quickly sat up startling Troy.

"What if the kidnapper actually knew the family?" Gabriella said facing him. "How else would he know that every day at 7 that Alexander and his mother would go to the church?"

"He could have stalked him obviously." Troy said rolling his eyes at her. She sighed.

"I think it was an inside job..." She said. "I think it's the father..." She said staring waiting for Troy's reaction. He looked at her as if his light bulb went off too. "Think about it, schedules…She said he follows it closely." Troy remembered seeing that she wrote the church down in her planner every day. He looked quickly at her.

"Did they have a basement?" He asked her as Gabriella remembered seeing stairs that lead down as well as up. She nodded and Troy turned the lights on quickly, whipping the car around.

"1919 en route to Christopher Richard's house. Requesting back-up."

"10-4 1919." Gabriella held on as she prepared for the worst.

"We were fucking there." He slammed his fists against the wheel swearing. She sighed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, keep your head in the game." She said. "I don't want to end up leaving his house in a body bag." She smiled and he looked at her nodding.

"You're right." He said as they got closer to his home, turning the lights off and approaching slowly. He parked a couple houses down, as they got out, guns drawn. They strategically approached the door, opening it quietly. They entered the quiet home, searching for his location. She heard a child cry, leading her to dart to the stairs. She walked down the stairs seeing him tying up his child. When the stair creaked his eyes shot up and he pulled his gun out and shot at the stairs. Gabriella yelped and Troy quickly yanked her up as she was breathing heavily face to face with him.

"Are you good?" He asked whispering as she nodded quickly looking down at her leg seeing no wound.

"Chris?" She asked looking over as Troy took the lead. "It's Gabriella…I was here earlier. I just wanted to let you know we found Alexander…please don't shoot at me. She peered over and he had his hands up with the gun in the air.

"I have him you idiots." He said as Troy walked all the way down the stairs with his gun drawn at him. He stood there with Alexander tied up. Gabriella took a deep breath walking down the stairs joining herself next to Troy. She walked up a little closer, seeing the boy desperately trying to run to Gabriella.

"Hey it's going to be alright. Just step away from Alex." Gun drawn Gabriella tried reaching out for the child. The man looked at her.

"How am I so sure you're not going to shoot me as soon as I let go of him?" He said looking deep into her eyes. Gabriella looked straight at the man sighing and putting one hand in the air, she put her gun on the ground.

"Look, this is your son... Do you want him to see you like this?" He looked down at his son.

"Daddy please let me go." His son pleaded as he looked back up at Gabriella.

"Please let him go so he can live his life with his mother." Gabriella begged. Troy stared at her his gun drawn making sure nothing would happen to her. The man sighs, pushing the child back quickly grabbing Gabriella.

"Let her go!" Troy growled seeing the man grab his gun and put it against her head. She closed her eyes, mentally saying a prayer.

"Get me an escort out of here." He shouted.

"There's no escort it's just us two!" Troy shouted feeling his heart pound out of his chest. "Let her go right now or else I'll shoot you."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked her as she opened her eyes staring right at Troy.

"She's the love of my life. Let her go." He growled again cocking his gun.

"How would you like to see love die, and then take your children away with it?" He started crying when Gabriella swiftly brought her leg up kicking him right up in his privates seeing him drop to the ground. She quickly grabbed his gun aiming hers at his.

"You have the right to remain silent." She said to him as Troy walked around her, hand cuffing him, looking up at Gabriella with a smile as she finished her Miranda Rights. She smiled at him back, walking out of the house. Other officers were there, congratulating everyone. Troy walked out of the house with Alexander, as Gabriella was talking to superiors. He looked at her and stared at one of the greatest officers that the precinct would ever seen.

* * *

Everyone was meeting at Clark's for celebratory drinks after the day's events. Before he could go though, Troy went to Chief's office as he was too getting ready to leave. He looked up and smiled patting his back.

"Great work out there." He said as Troy remained poker face.

"It was all Gabriella." He said. "She deserves all recognition. I don't deserve it. I let you down." He said waiting for his response.

"Thank you for telling me." He said. "You will have many opportunities later on." He said nodding at him as he looked down gathering papers.

"Chief." He said getting his attention. "Tell Captain Montez that his daughter is a risk taker and even after getting shot at, she still did a flawless job. He needs to hear that about her." He said walking out of his room as he got ready to go to Clarks. Chief stood there taking in what his cop had told him. He nodded, turning the lights out and walking out.

"Here's to a job well done!" Everyone cheered lifting shots into the air. Gabriella threw hers back as Jonah's grip around her shoulder tightened. Troy walked in and everyone shook his hand, walking up to Chad at the bar as he sat there watching them take shots.

"Good job baby." Jonah said kissing her. Gabriella smirked kissing him back.

"Thank you." She said wiping lime residue off his cheek laughing. Troy looked down and Chad patted his back.

"It's okay man, can't win them all." Troy nodded drinking the beer Chad had ready for him.

"Umm, speaking about baby…" Jason said to his group as he stood up on the bar stool.

"Aye get down rookie!" Someone shouted. People boo'd at him as he tried to quiet everyone down.

"Hey shut up!" He yelled as the music went down, him chuckling. "I'm going to be a father!" He cheered as everyone in the bar cheered with him raising their glasses. He jumped off the stool bringing Cindy close to him for a kiss as she felt everyone pull them away to congratulate them. Gabriella smiled at Jason as Jonah kissed her cheek before walking off to join his friends. Gabriella looked at him upset, then up at the bar. She looked to her right seeing Troy stare at her. His gaze was so deep that she had to turn away.

It needs to end there she thought. Either Jonah goes, or Troy stops it. She grabbed a shot and threw it back turning to face her friends.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews :) Hope everyone had a great 4th weekend!

xo, Nic


	6. Chapter 6

_"1312 there's a man down in your location. Ambo on its way, requesting police back up. It's on 30th and Marquette in the alley_" Ariel nodded grabbing the talkie.

"10-4." She said as they drove off. Gabriella wasn't ready for a crazy day but she had this feeling that it was about to get weird. As they pulled up to the scene of a man down, Gabriella quickly surveyed the scene as they left the vehicle. Walking into the backyard and cutting it to the alley way seeing a man on his back. They ran up feeling for a pulse finding a strong one, but a bullet wound to his chest. They looked around seeing no one as Ariel did the same.

"Jesus." Gabriella commented as Ariel nodded, looking around seeing the scene was safe.

"Are you good?" Ariel asked as she looked over to the car.

"Yeah!" Gabriella replied, kneeling next to the guy. They heard a faint siren in the distance.

"I'm going to run to the car and get a medical bag while the Ambo comes." Gabriella nodded, pulling on her holster a little to pop the gun off. She looked back down at the man trying to get questions out of him. That's when she heard a gun cock. She turned around slowly seeing a huge white male hoovering over her.

"Give me your wallet." He said as Gabriella stared at him. She quickly reached for her gun when he launched himself at her, kicking her gun out of her hand and pinning her to the ground. She groaned and squirmed as he dug his hands into her pocket pulling out her identification cards.

"Help!" She yelled when he pulled her by her bullet proof vest throwing her to the ground when he took off running. Ariel sprinted when she heard her screaming, finding Gabriella on her back next to the man.

"Gabriella!" She shouted running up to her as Gabriella was coughing, feeling winded from the man. Ariel pulled her up. "What happened?" She asked her. "Are you hurt?" She asked as Gabriella shook her head, her pony tail falling out slowly.

"This man attacked me and stole my identification." Ariel sighed, picking her up hearing the ambulance turn the corner. Gabriella called it, it was going to be an awful day.

* * *

When they transported the man, Ariel took her back to the precinct where she immediately got brought in for questioning. After about an hour Gabriella left the small room with the detective and the artist to compose a sketch of the man. She took a deep breath and was advised to take a few days off of leave while this man was at large. She couldn't stay at her home since the man had her name, he could find her address. She walked down the hallway being greeted by Chief, Taylor and Troy.

"Hey how are you?" She asked a shaken Gabriella.

"I'm a little scared, but otherwise fine." She said sighing.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Chief wondered as she shook her head.

"Definitely not going home to Dad. Taylor is working a night shift and Jonah is out of town." She said sighing. Chief looked at Troy.

"You're about to get off, so why don't you watch her. There's no one else I would trust with you." Chief offered. Troy winced thinking about how her boyfriend would kill him because she was staying at his place while he had mad feelings for her.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's okay." Gabriella looked at him giving him a big smile.

"Great. We're actively sending out a sketch of the man. In the meanwhile, Troy take her to get some clothes." He looked at her and decided that he needed to stop falling in love with her. But how could he when she's spending the night at his house?

"So this is my place." Troy said opening the door revealing a small modern living room with a little kitchen. Gabriella stepped in looking around in awe seeing how nice his place was. She stepped in fully seeing how clean he was. "I know, my mom would beat my ass if I ever left a place dirty." She giggled holding her blanket close to her chest.

"Do you have a guest room?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Uh, no. I was planning on taking the couch." He said honestly as she opened her mouth to object. "Gabriella you had a pretty rough day. I can take a couch for a little while." She raised an eyebrow.

"A little while?" He sighed.

"Until Jonah comes home and you tell your parents, I'm not letting you leave my sight." He said firmly and she smiled walking up and hugging him.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said honestly as he hugged her back. She let go walking off to his room, Troy following behind.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside here." She nodded as he left, shutting the door. She sighed, placing her bag down looking around his room. He had a clean, white bedroom with a crimson comforter. She grabbed her blanket close to her body, taking her coat off and slipping her shoes off. She slipped into his bed feeling a comfortable sleep wash over her. She never felt this way with Jonah…but it had to stop. She snuggled closer in the sheets, closing her eyes and feeling comfort wash over her body.

Troy forgot to get his book from his room, walking over slowly to open his door casting the light over her body. She was sleeping gently, with her hair covering her face. He caught his breath staring at her, wondering how she fell into this predicament. She quickly sat up, making eye contact.

"Jesus Christ you scared me." She said groggily holding a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my book." He said throwing his hands up. She sighed, looking around trying to get her breath back to normal. "Are you really that paranoid?" He asked as she nodded, the image of his face coming into her memory.

"He's just…so large that I don't think I could take him on my own." She giggled to herself as he nodded walking up to his bed and sitting on the opposite side.

"I could hold a vigil outside your room just to make sure you're okay." She smiled softly at his comment.

"No, that's okay. We both have to be up early." She said lying down and taking a deep breath. He lied down against his pillow as she looked over to him. "Have you always wanted to be an officer?" She asked staring into his eyes. Troy nodded.

"Well growing up I wanted to. When I got into high school that all changed." He said as she looked interested. "I joined basketball and I was so natural in it." He said smiling to himself. "I wanted to be a professional basketball player in the NBA when I got a taste of winning state." He paused dramatically.

"What happened?" She asked knowing there was more.

"I tore my MCL my junior year. I just wasn't the same after it. I didn't run as fast as I used to, my baskets were poor and I just declined." He winced remembering how terrible it was.

"I'm sorry." She said yawning and snuggling into the pillow.

"Am I really that boring?" He asked her as her eyes flew open.

"No I-"

"I'm kidding." He said chuckling to himself as she was starting to drift off.

"You're calming me down." She said closing her eyes. "I wanted to be a lawyer." She offered hearing him sit up. He laid back down.

"Never would have pegged you for that." He said.

"Yeah, I went to college for a year and whenever my brother would come home boasting about the academy, I knew that being a lawyer wasn't my thing. I didn't want to sit there and be the after party…I wanted to be at the head of the action." She said dreamily yawning again. "And now I am and I wouldn't go back." She said snuggling closer into the pillow.

"I'm glad. You're one of the best officers we've ever had." She nodded as she fell into slumber. He waited an hour reading his book making sure that when he left, she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Chad and Gabriella laughed at Troy as they left the coffee shop. Chad promised her a donut for being a "good girl" in the car and not talking back. Troy felt like there was a strong relationship being built with her and knew that even after their awkward date encounter, they were being great friends. They walked to the car before shift when Gabriella opened the door looking up seeing the man that stole her stuff. He was positioned far away near an alley where Chad saw her demeanor change as he looked up and saw the man along with Troy.

"HEY!" Chad shouted putting his coffee on the car as he took off chasing the guy. Troy joined in with him as Gabriella stayed behind. "Come here you piece of shit!" Chad shouted at him as they reached the alley seeing he disappeared. Troy caught up with him as they looked around trying to see where he could escape. They ran back looking around buildings seeing if he left another way. They caught up with Gabriella as she stood there in shock.

"I already called it in…they're sending other officers our way." She said obviously shaken. "Is he stalking me?" She asked afraid as Chad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not with me around. If I see him one more time I'm going to put a bullet in his head." He assured her and she cracked a small smile. The group returned to the precinct reporting to Chief's office immediately.

"I don't know if it's safe to have you patrolling the streets right now." Chief said to Gabriella as they all stood in his office. Chad winced feeling that this would be a low blow.

"Do you want me working desk?" She asked feeling helpless. He shook his head.

"I think it would be best if you took a few days off. Go to your mother's and stay there with your dad." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Here we go with Captain Montez." She said annoyed. Chief gave her a look.

"Look Gabriella, don't roll your eyes at me." He said as she looked at him. Troy looked at the two understanding their relationship now. She told him that Chief is her god father since he and her father were best friends since academy. She held it together well he thought until now. "I'm trying to keep you safe in a time where this man is obviously stalking you." She nodded. "At first it seemed innocent but now this is serious. This man has a warrant out for battering multiple women."

"I agree." Troy said looking at Chad.

"We have a perimeter set up outside your mother's house. We can transport you to your home without anyone knowing." She nodded as she looked at Troy. He gave her a small smile back. "Bolton stay here with me. Montez I have your transport ready." He said as everyone nodded, Troy remaining in the office. Chief sighed.

"I want her to stay with you but I was unsure about dumping a rookie on you." He said as Troy chuckled, thinking about how comfortable she made his tiny apartment feel. She even suggested to buy him some Halloween decorations, making the place really feel like home. He shook his head, needing to stop while he was ahead.

"She wasn't a burden honest." He said as Chief nodded.

"Knowing her, she might break out and go to your place so stay on alert." Chief said. "You're dismissed." He said as Troy smirked to himself thinking about buying decorations for Gabriella. He sighed looking down at his watch feeling like it was about to be a long day.

* * *

Troy decided to take his dinner break sifting through this man's case file. Brian Kelly was notorious in the bookie scene, getting a lot of money and beating up women. Juice even graced Troy with his presence giving Troy locations of where he could run into him at. Troy loved having Juice on his side. Troy got a Snapchat of Gabriella sitting on the couch with a book and an annoyed face. He smirked continuing his walk thinking about something witty to respond to.

"We found him!" Chief announced as Troy walked right past him. Troy quickly stopped.

"Seriously!?" He asked as he ran up to Chief.

"They picked up a guy that matched the description with her identification. You can tell her to come down to the precinct." Troy fist pumped in excitement as he pulled his phone out.

'_They got him! Chief wants you to come down.'_

Gabriella sighed in relief as she put her keys in her car. She was going to head home and change real quick and head over to the precinct. It would take her no less than five minutes to do so. Excitedly she pulled out and drove home.

Chief brought Troy and Chad to holding where they saw a man sitting there. Chad squinted looking at him as Troy launched himself at the window.

"That's not him." He said frantically as he looked at Chad.

"That's definitely not him." Chad said as he looked at Chief.

"He had her wallet and everything…" He said feeling confused of getting the wrong guy. Troy flew out of the room heading to his squad car.

**I'm going home to change, I'll be right over!**

Gabriella took a deep breath, unlocked her door scanning the tidy apartment she left behind. She sighed in relief shutting her door, seeing that no one was in there. She placed her purse on the counter as she walked to her bedroom dropping her duffel bag. She had to remind herself that he was positively identified and that she was safe.

Troy was frantically calling her for the fifth time as he sped to her apartment blowing red lights.

"Come on El pick the fuck up." He said frantically as he feared that the man was in her home. He knew the man planted her wallet for someone to steal it so he could make it to her apartment and get her.

She walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror seeing nothing. She was probably paranoid, but she knew there was no way he could get into her apartment. She grabbed a shirt, changed it and turned her light off and walked back into the main living room when she paused sensing a shift in the air. She turned around and saw him standing in her door way to her bedroom. She screamed on the top of her lungs running to her door when he charged at her grabbing her by the waist and throwing her across the room. She hit the floor in the middle of the living room as he turned around and locked the door.

"Please don't be dead, please don't." He said whispering to himself as he was getting closer. "1919 requesting backup at 2010 S. Miller at the apartments. Montez is in danger."

"_10-4 officer in danger_."

She launched herself off the floor running to her bedroom where she knew there was her gun hidden. He chased after her as she threw her storage shelves on the floor, him jumping over it. He grabbed her by her hair making her scream as he pulled her down.

Troy barely could park his car as he flew out pulling his gun out as she sprinted into her building. He ran up her stairs as fast as he could hearing her scream. He ran to her door trying to open it when it was dead bolted. He growled hearing her scream again from behind the door. He launched himself at her door trying to break it.

She was on the floor kicking him in the face as she hit him in the sweet spot of his nose seeing immediate blood leaving him to fall back. She stood up and tried running to open the door as she heard, who she thought, was Troy trying to break it down when he quickly grabbed her foot pinning her down on the floor.

"I told you not to go to the cops." He shouted as she punched him again, hitting him in the face when he roared, pinning her and wrapping his large hands around her throat. As he squeezed tighter, his blood dripping off his face onto hers. She kicked and flailed as much as possible with this massive man on top of her. Troy succeeded in breaking her door down aiming his gun at him. Troy immediately took the shot and got the guy right away as he fell over. She immediately took a huge gasp of air coughing violently when his grip released on her neck. Troy ran over and pushed him off her as she launched herself at Troy hugging him tightly. He held her close as he heard soft cries come from her defeated body. He cradled her on the floor of her living room as they looked at the dead man lying in her living room.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again?" He said looking down into her face, full of blood. She nodded as he reached around behind him finding a couch sheet, yanking it to clean his blood off her face. Officers arrived and she was taken to the paramedics. They interviewed Troy and took his weapon congratulating him for saving her life. When he was done being interviewed, he walked down stairs to the ambulance where a blonde was taking care of her.

"Well it looks like the rings around your neck won't go away too soon, but better bruising than a broken neck and dead right?" She asked and Gabriella cracked a smile nodding at her. "I'm Sharpay by the way. I was in academy with Troy and Chad. I've heard a little about you." She said as Gabriella perked up.

"Nothing but good right?" She asked and Sharpay laughed nodding.

"Of course." She added looking over and seeing Troy. "Speak of the devil." She said cheerfully. As Gabriella looked at him, he felt her heart break when she saw tears well up.

"Thank you…" She said as Sharpay left, walking to the front of the ambulance. "If it wasn't for you I-" She was cut off by his arms wrapping around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I promise that I'll protect you from danger. Always." He said squeezing her a little tighter. She nodded into his hug as he let go. He smiled down into her eyes hoping that he would one day turn that sentence into vows for her.

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you are all having a great summer. Please drop a review!

xoxo, Nic


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella was busy in putting data into the logs when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Chad and Troy standing there with a cup of coffee and flowers. She smiled walking over and resting against the counter.

"What did I do to get some flowers?" She asked smiling as Chad handed her the bouquet, kissing her cheek.

"Just wanted to make sure you're all right." He said looking at her neck. "How is your neck?" He asked her as she pulled her vest down a little. They both winced seeing the dark blue rings.

"I could be better…Just have to do desk duty until Daddy says it's okay." She said rolling her eyes. "I just want to be taken seriously for once." She said as they both nodded.

"You are taken seriously here." Troy reassured. Chad nodded with him as Troy pushed her coffee to her.

"Thanks guys." She said sighing and looking at the Chief walk past. "You guys should get going." She told them as they booked it, not wanting to get caught.

She sighed looking at Troy open the door, looking back at her with a big smile before he walked into the precinct. She sighed, wondering what it was about him that made her swoon. She kept bringing it back to the fact that he saved her life, so that's why she was now highly attracted to him. However, she thought about the dangers of dating a cop that was up for promotion, and how dating isn't widely accepted in their field. Someone cleared their throat at the desk, so she was forced to pay attention.

The boys changed quickly as Troy looked over to Chad as he blew a kiss to Emmy's picture in his locker. Troy rolled his eyes.

"It's called true love man and you need to find it." Chad grinned making Troy annoyed.

"I'm not interested in anyone right now." He said proudly lying through his teeth and Chad just laughed at him.

"She has a boyfriend." Chad reminded Troy as they walked out of the locker room. Troy laughed in sarcasm at him as they walked but he really was crushing on Gabriella hard.

"Whatever man." Troy replied as they walked into parade.

"Anyways you bringing anyone to the gala tonight?" Chad asked Troy as he shrugged.

"I owed Cheryl for making me less late the other day so she made me go with her." He said annoyed. "She just likes punishing me." Troy said as Chad sat down an opened his notepad.

"Well you did tell her you loved her and then shipped off across the US for an undercover stint for six months." Chad reminded him as Troy shot him a look, shooting him daggers. Troy felt awful about that but he had an important mission that put him on the board.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor stood by the tables and the dance floor as they watched and waited for their friends and family to show up. Gabriella stood there in her long maroon dress, clutching her purse close to her body. She looked around for Jonah waiting for him to show up. Taylor was looking around too, in a violet dress that hugged her curves as well. Her hair that was always in a ponytail was long and straight, making Taylor look unnoticeable. Gabriella however bought this dress before she was attacked, so her shoulders were exposed and she had plunging neck line. The rings around her neck were obvious. People were staring at them.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Gabriella asked looking at Taylor who was bringing her champagne to her glass. She looked at Gabriella rolling her eyes.

"Not me, you." She said sighing as Gabriella huffed pouting, a piece of hair falling in front of her face.

"Because of the stalker…I can't have people staring at me I really can't." She said turning to face her, standing in front of her view.

"Princess, get over it. Word has gotten around that someone almost killed you, they'll lay off." She said finishing her drink and grabbing two off a tray that came by. "Loosen up a little bit." She said to her as she resumed position next to Taylor waiting for Jonah to come. She had a pretty good feeling he wasn't going to show up.

"Baby, be nice." An angelic voice said to her lover as they walked up the stairs. Chad growled.

"Emmy, people are staring at you like you're a piece of meat." He said annoyed looking into the deep brown eyes of his girlfriend. "A goddess." He added as the petite Latina was wearing a black form fitting dress with white gloves, as her chocolate hair was almost to her waist.

"Well I am." She giggled kissing him on the cheek as they continued the walk up the stairs as Troy and Cheryl walked together.

"Can you act like you're not completely unhappy being here with me?" She asked him as Troy nodded, her arm linked with his forcing a smile. "Much better." She replied as Troy rolled his eyes counting down until this was over.

They entered the big gala seeing a lot of dressed up and important people. Troy immediately walked in and looked for their table so they could put their things down. When he put his jacket in coat check he ran into Gabriella on her phone. He literally lost his breath when she turned to him hanging up her phone. She stood there blushing as she stared at him, looking like James Bond with his hair slicked back, his tuxedo sharp.

"You look beautiful." He said to her as they remained in their positions. She smiled at him blushing.

"Even with this ugly accessory?" She asked him pointing at her neck. He dropped his head laughing as he heard her angelic laugh. They made eye contact again.

"Yes, even with that battle scar." He assured as he offered his hand out to bring her in the gala. She walked up grabbing his hand as she linked her arms with him walking in. There was a flash immediately and they realized that someone took a picture. They quickly posed together, he placing his hand on the small of her back, as they smiled. When the photographer left she excused herself to walk back to Taylor who was talking to a few people. He stared the entire time she walked back. Cheryl walked up, annoyed in his distraction.

"Would you care to dance?" She asked as he nodded, forcing his fake smile again. The two began to dance as Troy slyly kept his eyes on Gabriella who began to shake hands with people and start conversations.

"Troy, I…" Cheryl started but paused. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked as she gave him a soft smile.

"I was wondering if you…ever thought about us getting back together?" She wondered as his face almost dropped. He couldn't deny the passion that they used to have but ever since he returned he saw an ugly side of her that didn't leave after he came back. He tried to reason and understand with her but she wasn't forgiving and wouldn't have a change of heart. Even after a year he was surprised she was interested all of a sudden.

"I haven't really thought about it…" He said looking down. "After I got back things seemed to be pretty firm that we we're done." He said as she stared at him, the two still swaying. "I've kept it a closed chapter since then." He said looking deep into his former lovers eyes that looked hurt.

"So you don't even want to try?" She asked as he sighed. He cleared his throat.

"I don't think it would work this time around." He said honestly as she nodded, hearing music end and people clap.

"I understand. I guess we should just go our own way tonight…" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking off. Gabriella was gone from his sight so he frowned, closing his eyes and then opening them to walk off and grab a drink.

Gabriella walked him to a quiet room, not ready for what was about to happen. She stood there looking at him, seeing him in his street clothes as she stood there all dolled up in her maroon dress. She looked disgusted, disappointed as he stood there, scratching the back of his neck.

"Jonah…" She started looking at him.

"I'm sorry I forgot." He said looking down. She huffed. "We were-"

"We as in you and the guys?" She asked crossing her arms. "What is going on?" She asked him in a hurt wanting tone. "I thought we were going to work on this and that you would prioritize."

"I um…honestly…the more I hang out with these guys the more I just miss being single." He said putting his hands in his pocket. She looked back shocked at him.

"That's seriously it?" She asked as he nodded frowning.

"I've been trying to figure out how to say it without sounding like a dick…but it still came out that way." He said now scratching the back of his head. Gabriella scoffed.

"You think?" She asked as he sighed.

"I really hope we can still be friends…" He said staring at her as she literally blinked dumbly.

"I'm going to have to pass on that…" She said gathering her things to walk out of the room annoyed. "Unbelievable."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked annoyed from his tone walking up and blocking her from leaving.

"I want you to fight for me. Where was that guy who wouldn't stop until he finally got me to go on a date with him?" She asked annoyed.

"Maybe I'm not ready for a serious relationship like you want right now."

"Who says I want a ser-"

"Obviously you do because you're upset that I'm breaking up with you!" He shouted as she looked at him annoyed. "You act like we were going to get married."

"Well one day I hope I get married to someone who wants to be with me!" She exclaimed.

"Gabriella, do you want to marry me or are you interested in the idea of marriage? I can't be committed like you are. We're still young and have plenty to do before being serious." There was a long pause.

"I um… nevermind. I guess we should just end on good terms." She said crumpling up. He nipped her biggest fear and that was being alone for the rest of her life. He nodded, walked out and left her standing there. She stood there for what felt like 10 minutes, but realized a few seconds passed by. She sighed and decided to leave the room, joining the room filled with loud music.

She walked past Chad hold Emmy close, kissing her cheek as she laughed. Gabriella frowned looking away, walking to the bar seeing Troy stand there with a few older men. He smiled, laughing and drinking his drink as she paused frozen, things moving slow around her. Troy looked over smiling, seeing Gabriella standing there with a sad face who just got busted. She quickly scurried off as Troy left his drink there, following her.

"Wait, El!" He shouted as she grabbed her stuff off the seats and running after her. He ran out the door, dodging some people as he took steps quickly down the stairs into the main lobby. He flew through the revolving doors halting when he saw her standing on the curb waiting for a cab.

"Gabriella." He said gently waiting for her to turn around. When she did they made eye contact and he noticed she was hiding her tears well. "Are you okay?" He asked her taking a few steps and she nodded.

"I just need to go home." She said softly. He took a few more steps.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked her as she took a deep breath.

"I need a few minutes by myself." She said as the cab came to the curb. He nodded as she opened the door. He turned around walking up the steps when she called out his name. He turned around, seeing her run into his arms for a hug. He held her close, stroking her hair as she took a couple deep breaths. "Thank you." She said pulling away as he pushed some hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and turned around to her cab. She got in giving him one last look before the car took off. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

* * *

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews :) hope this one gets everyone excited!


	8. Chapter 8

She sat in the little seat in her window sipping her cup of coffee looking out at the area around her. Just yesterday she broke up with her boyfriend of six months. She cried all night, wondering what went wrong and then she just stopped, telling herself that she deserved better.

She was trying to figure out what she was going to do with this break up because her philosophy was that when one door closed, another opened meaning there was room for adventure-or a new man. When she thought about the blue eyed officer, she wondered if she was ready to take that next step with him, but quickly told herself he was off limits. She frowned, sipping her cup getting a bright idea.

So she picked her phone up, called a few people and shifted her schedule around. She launched herself off her little perch and opened her closet door, grabbing a suitcase. She threw it on her bed, packed her clothes and hopped on her laptop doing some research.

"One door closes, another one opens." She reminded herself quietly as she searched 'Ultimate road trips' on Google. Maybe this would help her get her mind off of rebounding with Troy.

"One door closes, and another one opens." Chief said smiling at Troy in his office. Troy looked at him confused as Chief rolled his eyes. "Bolton, Craig Bagans is retiring from Drug and Gang Unit." He said as Troy's ears perked up.

"What does this mean for me?" He asked as Chief smirked.

"He's retiring in June, so you have some time to prove yourself. If he deems you ready, he will take you under his wing for an apprenticeship." Troy smiled widely.

"Great, what can I do?" He asked perked up.

"Undercover stint overnight." Chief said seeing Troy light up like a child on Christmas morning. Maybe this would help him get over Gabriella.

And on that note, the two were going down different paths. Hopefully to get over each other.

* * *

"You know, it hasn't been the same without Gabriella." Chad said frowning as he sat on the counter in the break room. Troy huffed nodding in agreement. No one but Taylor has heard from her in 3 days.

"She does these kind of things." Taylor said flipping through a magazine. "When her dog died in 5th grade, she ran away for a day." She said seeing the boys look at her. "Senior year when her prom date cheated on her with her biggest enemy she surprised everyone and went to California. Her father almost killed her." They looked at each other interested. "And now she's probably road tripping across America right now running away like usual." They slouched back in their chairs when the story was over.

Gabriella pulled into the precinct, sitting in her car for a few minutes. She huffed and stared at the doors looking at the life she was now returning to. She finally opened her car door, and stood there staring again, deciding it was time to get up and get out. She walked in, feeling as if a song came on as she strutted through the precinct. People looked at her as smirk curled up on her face. The natural movement blew through her newly dyed hair as she walked to the locker room. She walked past the break room not acknowledging the three friends in there as they saw her walk by. Jaws dropped.

"Brunette?" Chad asked looking at Taylor who was uninterested looking back down at her magazine.

"She went black for Jonah." Taylor said unamused, as Troy nodded, putting his coffee down and walking out. She changed, shutting her locker door face to face with Troy. He stared at her as she stared back a little startled.

"Yes?" She asked pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"How are you?" He asked her as she hesitated, walking off.

"Fine." She said as she led the way to parade.

"Gabrie-"

"I had a scheduled vacation. I'm not running away from my problems." She said looking at him and crossing her arms. "I promise." She said as they walked down the hallway.

"Well…What did you do?" He asked her.

"I dyed my hair and took a road trip." She said looking at him.

"Chief gave me a mission and I completed it. I'm almost there to my promotion." He said smiling as she offered him a fake one.

"Congrats." She said walking into parade, walking on the opposite side of the room. He sighed, walking next to Jason as they all settled in for the day. Chief walked in and there was silence as he held up a red piece of paper. Gabriella looked at him confused as she looked across the entire room.

"We have lost the past three years to them." He said with a strong disappointed tone. She squinted her eyes and read the, 'Thanksgiving Day CFD v CPD football game'. She looked around at everyone as they were listening seriously. Was this for real? She thought. "I'm not about to lose again this year." Everyone cheered and clapped.

"We have some good looking girls this year to distract them." Someone said as Gabriella looked over to the voice of the comment seeing Chad hearing cat calls.

"You wish." Taylor snapped back and everyone laughed. Gabriella laughed herself as she noticed that there were a few eyes on her. She quickly looked ahead listening to the rest of parade listening to the notes and reminders about the shift ahead. Taylor glared at her, upset about her best friend up and leaving her. She found out that Gabriella switched a few shifts around to make vacation time for herself for the course of three days. When parade dismissed she slowly followed Gabriella as she walked to the equipment room to gear up for shift. Taylor walked up next to her.

"Pretty ballsy to just up and leave after a break-up." She said grabbing a belt as Gabriella was working on hers.

"I'm sorry, did you forget I'm an adult and can make my own adult decisions?" She snapped back looking at Taylor. Shocked, she raised an eyebrow and naturally brought her hand up to her chest.

"Don't be a bitch Gabriella." She said as her head snapped at her quickly. Taylor's mean demeanor dropped when Gabriella looked at her angrily.

"You have the nerve to call me a bitch?!" She said to her, getting the attention of people in the equipment room. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm sick of you scrutinizing me and my relationship with Jonah." She looked down fidgeting with her belt that contained important gear for survival. "I'm sick of being under my dad's watch all the time-"flustered, she couldn't form words as her eyes were getting cloudy. "I just needed some time to leave, and coming back just brings me back to where I was before." She said finally getting the loop through the hole as she slammed her locker facing her.

"Gabr-" Taylor tried to say.

"And I was okay. So now I come back and you act up like normal, treating me like your pet. I'm sick of it Taylor, I need you to start respecting me. Otherwise I don't think I can be friends with you anymore." She walked off leaving a stunned Taylor as people looked at her storm off.

Chad in the back of the room scratched his head trying to figure out the conflict going on with someone he would call his little sister.

* * *

"It's true what they say about break-ups." Chad told Troy looking at Gabriella warming up for football with a few fire fighters around her and then over Jonah who was sulking with his squad. "The female rises above the male." He said, shaking his head tossing the ball around.

Thanksgiving in the Montez house was always the same every year. They would have a thanksgiving breakfast while watching the parade, then head on out for the football game. Gabriella would never go as she didn't believe in the rivalry, but this year she was an asset. She instead would help her mother get ready for a brief dinner, and then the entire family gathering at Clancy's the entire night. It was something her parents did since the start of time, and when Roberto and Gabriella were old enough, they were brought to the bar with them.

"I don't get why them though." Troy said throwing the football at Chad a little rough. He stared at Gabriella as well who was wearing tight, yoga's and her hair perfectly straight.

"First of all, chill out that hurt. Second of all, she friend zoned you bro." He said throwing a pass to Troy.

"She friend zoned me because she had a boyfriend. Now that she's single, it's a different story." He said smirking at Chad.

"You're about 9 feet deep in the friend zone pool buddy." Chad said laughing to himself as Troy rolled his eyes at him. "But I don't know, I would steer clear of her for a little while." He said throwing the ball to Troy. He was confused.

"Why?" He asked as Chad shrugged.

"You don't want to be her rebound right?" He asked as Troy just stared at him holding the ball.

"No…but at the end of the day, it's more important to me that she's my friend." He commented firmly. And that was true. If she never wanted anything to do with him, he would suck his feelings up for her and be her friend. It would sting, but it would be okay. He looked over at Gabriella, who looked over and smiled at them as Chief blew his whistle asking for them to come over.

"Alright guys, rules as follows. No illegal hits, we have to have four females playing at a time and have fun and don't be stupid. You still work for the city so I don't want to see bad blood." They all nodded as Troy and Chad fist bumped. "I don't want an injury repeat of last year." He said sternly. "Chad." He said in a menacing tone and Chad shrieked.

"It wasn't me Chief!" He groaned as everyone started branching off where they needed to be.

"I promise I'll go easy on you." Troy heard as he turned around looking for the male voice to the phrase. He saw Gabriella roll her eyes.

"No need." She said as she walked over to the other side of the man. Troy sized him up. He had the same color hair as him, and body composure. He only had light green eyes that made him look different than the other guy. Other than that, Troy was sure that they could pass as brothers. He was snapped out of it when Chad passed the ball to him, Troy catching it on accident. He focused on the game and looked for his open co-workers.

"Pass it asshole!" Someone shouted as he saw a firefighter charge at him. Troy quickly passed it and Taylor caught it, running down the field when she slid to avoid a tackle. The game was starting off strong.

"Victory shots!" Chad shouted as everyone cheered in Clark's. Gabriella giggled as she helped passed the shots down the row, handing them to whoever was around. They all cheered, took the shot and walked off to take her coat off. They finished their intimate family dinner, then rushed over to Clark's for a fun Thanksgiving night. Gabriella took her coat off and put it on the rack when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around faced to face with the firefighter.

"I just wanted to ask you if you took it easy on me at all during the game." He asked charmingly as she smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well if I did then it wouldn't be so much fun." She shot back as he looked shocked at her. She smirked walking off looking for Troy when he stopped her.

"Wait, can I buy you a drink…?" He finished in a questioning tone. She stopped seeing Troy laugh with his group of friends, hesitating to leave.

"Gabriella." She said putting a hand out as he shook it. He smirked at her.

"Jack." He replied letting go, walking her up to the bar. She looked over the menu deciding on a shot, looking over to see if Troy would notice her talking to another man. She wanted the jealousy to confirm his liking for her and patiently waited for him to look up, but he never did. The two took the shot as Gabriella smirked at Jack, as he got them two drinks.

"Well if it isn't the Bolton boy." Someone said as Troy looked over his shoulder seeing Commander Bagans. Troy smiled looking at him.

"Sir, nice to see you." He said shaking his hand.

"I'm impressed with your time undercover. I'm hoping you would be able to follow me a bit." He smiled as Troy smiled opening his mouth. "It's not an apprenticeship yet, but it's a step in the right direction." He said offering his hand again as Troy shook it. "Let me get us some shots." He said patting him on the back as he smirked.

Gabriella found herself feeling the alcohol, getting flirty with the firefighter. He bought her another shot as they danced a little, played a game of jenga on one of the tables. She excused herself, walking away when he grabbed her by the hand, kissing her. She kissed back feeling the flow of the alcohol encourage her to deepen the kiss when she pulled back.

"I have to go bathroom." She giggled, walking off.

Troy a little buzzed himself was throwing darts and having a great time with his friends when he walked over to get another beer. As he was waiting he looked up and saw that the fire fighter from earlier had his head dipped low to talk to her as she giggled, giving him a look as he leaned down to kiss her. Troy couldn't take his eyes off the scene. He felt upset, heart broken. Like his life didn't matter and obviously his feelings. They pulled away, hearing some cat calls as they left Clarks.

"Fuck her." He thought as he grabbed his beer walking off.

* * *

Hey all! Show some love and drop a review. Helps me roll out the chapters faster ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella yawned and blinked, turning over seeing Jack from last night. She sighed realizing that it wasn't a dream, but that they actually did that. She reached for her phone but realized it was nowhere to be found. She looked at the clock in his bedroom signaling that she had only 40 minutes to get ready for work.

She sat up, looking down at how naked she really was. She wasn't that drunk to take all her clothes off, but she looked over to Jack sleeping and thought back to their night. She nodded agreeing that all her clothes off was pretty hot. She shook her head right away, slowly getting out of his bed.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked groggily as he was still entwined in his sheets. She faced him giving him a smile.

"I actually have shift in 40 minutes." She said honestly bending over to reach for her underwear.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to keep you in bed all day." He said sitting up as well, checking his beeper. She put her clothes on as he put his boxers on. She gathered her long hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. He walked over placing his hands on her cheeks and bringing her in for a long passionate kiss. She melted into his kiss as she gave in more, but pulling away.

"I honestly have to go." She said, eyes still closed as he leaned down kissing down her neck.

"We can make it quick." He said sucking on a sweet spot gently and then kissing his way up her jaw again. She moaned softly gripping on his biceps to not fall over. "I can drop you off." She pulled away quickly catching her breath.

"I have to go. Thanks for a good time." She winked turning to the door.

"Hey Gabriella…Can I call you?" He asked her as she stopped at the door.

"I um…I'm just getting over a relationship and don't think I'm ready to jump into something." She said honestly as he winced, nodding.

"Well, can I call you if you ever want to do this again?" He asked her as she laughed nodding.

"Yeah, you can keep it." She said grabbing the door knob and exiting his apartment. When she got outside she sized up her situation realizing she was actually a few blocks from her parents and Taylor's house. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she continued to walk down the street checking her texts, snapchats and social media before she called Taylor. A car pulled up to her as she looked around seeing who it was.

"Walk of shame express, I'm Taylor and I'll be your conductor." She said fake and perky as Gabriella rolled her eyes continuing walking. Taylor looked at her as she parked on the side of the road. "Get in the car please?" She asked as Gabriella shot her a look.

"So you can harass me the entire time?" She asked her and Taylor sighed.

"No because we have work, you need to take a shower and cover that hickey up." Gabriella gasped pulling her phone out and looking at the love bite under her jaw. Gabriella groaned, walking to the car.

"What would I do without you?" She told Taylor as she smirked, starting the car up.

"You'd probably die." She laughed. "So how was he?" and then Gabriella laughed with her as they drove off. Their friendship beginning to bounce back again.

Troy made it sure that he didn't want to see her or talk to her. He was so mad realizing that she really did friend zone him. He finished buttoning up his uniform when he looked over and saw her doing the same. He did spot a poorly covered love bite right under her jaw and ear.

"Gabriella, how was that hot firefighter?" A voice asked her as he observed her look up and blush.

"Um, he was okay." She brushed off as Taylor shut her locker facing the other officer.

"Ask her if she got any sleep last night." Taylor winked at her as Gabriella gasped hitting her.

"I said not to say anything." She laughed as the other female officer laughed with her. That's what did it as he shut the locker quietly, walking out of the locker room.

"Hey man you okay?" Chad asked him as Troy sat down next to him.

"Peachy." He said seeing Chief walk up for parade. Chad shrugged, not wanting to get him riled up before the day started. Chad noticed the girls all walk in together as Chief was ready at the front with his notes.

"Today the Mayor will be giving a speech on quarterly terms, his progress and things about Chicago. There will be a heavy presence, but mainly a few of you will be on stage with him in case of harm his way. We live in an unfortunate time where we just don't trust the main public." He said as Troy looked over to Gabriella who was writing her notes down. He observed the glow, the life brought back after her terrible relationship with Jonah. He sighed, reminding himself that she wasn't interested as parade filed out. He heard footsteps quickening as he tried to walk away as fast as he could to the squad car.

"Troy!" He heard the sweet voice say as he had to turn around forcing a smile at her.

"Morning." He said tight lipped placing his hands on his hips annoyed. She raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Umm…" She said taken back at his demeanor looking back at parade then at him. "Did I do something to upset you?" She asked concerned as his expression softened.

"No, I just…woke up cranky." He said looking at the hickey on her neck, quickly looking back at her eyes. She nodded slowly pulling her ponytail over her shoulder to hide it.

"Umm so were riding together." She said as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well let's go then." He said as he pulled the keys out, walking like normal leaving the little Montez confused about what's going on.

* * *

"Good afternoon." The Mayor started as eager eyes fell on his, cameras snapping pictures. Troy looked around the room, then down at Gabriella seeing that damn hickey. He huffed annoyed as Gabriella looked up at him annoyed rolling her eyes.

"Can you cut the damn attitude?" She whispered at him as he chuckled to himself. Troy being his sassy self-leaned over and whispered to her.

"Did you know you were going to be on camera before or after that hickey?" He asked and her eyebrows furrowed. It dawned on Gabriella that he was jealous and it gave her a little smile.

"Someone's jealous." She growled as the mayor spoke to the media as they scribbled notes down, news cameras everywhere.

"I'm not." He said as she laughed dryly.

"Then shut up and focus Bolton." She replied looking at him then back at the crowd as he scanned to make sure everything was okay.

"When it comes to budget, we have to make sure that we are doing the cutting in the right way." He paused as there were applauds. "We will do the best we can do when it comes to figuring the funding for our children."

"HEY MAYOR!" Someone shouted as Troy was on high alert knowing what was going to happen next. There were two gun shots fired as Troy threw Gabriella to the floor then himself in front of the Mayor, hitting the floor. Gabriella hit the floor when the gun shots went off hearing everyone scream and scatter. Some officers were already on the run as she looked up and saw Troy lying there with the mayor under him. She quickly scrabbled over to him as he was groaning. People grabbed the mayor and checked him.

"Oh god." She said grabbing his vest and launching him to his back. "God please, Troy." She said as she frantically ripped his vest open seeing the bullets stop at his vest. She tried opening his vest to make sure there was no puncture wound when his hand flew up and gripped her shoulder. She looked down into his blue eyes worried.

"Go get him." He said as he looked down seeing his vest and throwing his head back groaning. Chad ran up to them hitting the floor and checking him. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND GET THE BASTARD!" He shouted evidently annoyed as the two stood up and took off.

"Let's go." She said running with officers as people scattered like crazy searching for the site of the gunshots. Reporters were fleeing, cameramen were hiding behind equipment causing mass chaos. Gabriella and Chad immediately partnered up as they left the room, Gabriella stopping and seeing officers around Troy.

"He's going to be okay El." Chad said as he grabbed her, looking into her eyes. "We gotta get the guy that shot him." He said as she nodded, running off with Chad.

Chief helped taking off Troy's vest, as he remained lying there breathing heavily. Jason was on the side of him with gloves in case he was wounded. Chief worked fast, opening the vest and then ripping his shirt open sighing.

"If a cat's got nine lives then you've got about twenty." Chief said seeing just bruises on his rib cage begin to form as Troy laughed, and then wincing. He looked over at the mayor seeing him sat up with a water bottle, and then looking over and seeing the room practically empty, with a few officers on guard.

"Fuck." Troy said sitting up with the help of Chief and Jason as someone brought him water too.

"Young man, you saved my life." The Mayor said to Troy as he just nodded. "I owe you one."

"Just make sure you take care of the guys in blue and we'll consider it even." He replied as everyone laughed. Troy sighed however flashing back to the deep worried brown eyes that looked into his when he told her he was alright. He swallowed as paramedics ran in, taking them both for transport.

Troy was resting gently as he watched the news reports of how a cop jumped in front of the mayor, his picture plastered around all the news outlets. He smirked to himself as he sat there, smiling at his accomplishment. He needed that promotion ASAP.

"We have to have this old guy watching the news to find out you're hurt?" A voice boomed out from the hallway as Troy was face to face with his family. Troy sighed looking at his mom, grandpa and dad waving at them.

"I'm all good." He said honestly seeing his burgundy haired mom walk up to him, a blank expression on her face as she hit him really hard. He winced deserving that.

"I didn't get a phone call?" She screeched as the oldest Bolton laughed sitting down. She turned around looking at him. "Your grandfather was watching the press conference and see you get shot?" She shouted as he winced.

"Mom I'm sorry." He said as he looked at his dad.

"That was really brave of you son, good work." He said sitting down next to him. His mom rolled her eyes as she walked up and stroked his hair back.

"I'm the only one who worries." She said defeated looking into her son's baby blue eyes, then looking into her husband's who's mimicked his.

"Lucy, look at him. There's no puncture wounds, just bruises." Troy gave her a smile. As they all sat there.

"Who was that brunette beauty that jumped on you?" His grandfather asked curiously. "I would take that girl home to mama." He said adjusting his baseball cap as Troy chuckled.

"I'm trying pops." He said honestly thinking about the worried expression on her face again.

"You're not trying to get with a rookie are you?" His father asked as he looked serious. "That's Captain Montez's daughter." He said sternly.

"I know dad, I know. There's just something about her, I just can't leave her alone." He said honestly looking down. He so badly wanted to be hers.

"Bolton how are you?" Chief asked Troy as another officer walked in with him. Troy opened his mouth when he saw his father there. "Jack, holy shit what's up?" He asked excited.

On the other end of town while riding with Chad, she thought about how badly she wanted to be Troy's. All it took were some bullets possibly killing him to make her realize what she really wanted. She wondered what it would be like without him and what chances she was missing out on with him. She sighed, looking over at Chad determined as he drove looking for the suspect.

"We haven't heard anything on Troy." She started, "Do you think he's alright?" She wondered as Chad nodded looking at her quickly then on the road.

"Eyes on the streets rookie." She nodded as she had her eyes glued to the street. A description was released on the man as camera footage helped release the description. Gabriella studied the picture when a pop blew up their tire, and then glass shattered. Chad swore, swerving into the sidewalk crashing into the building. Gabriella and Chad ducked as their car got hit by what they assumed was bullets. Gabriella looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. She reached for the radio.

"10-78 WE'RE BEING SHOT AT!" Gabriella shouted as the firing halted for a minute. Chad peered up a little bit, seeing where it was coming from. "Corner of Halsted and 75th." She said quietly. He looked around and saw the guy from the press conference fixing a jammed gun.

_"10-4 1919."_

_"URGENT 10-78 REPORT TO 75th and Halstead._" He was struggling for a bit when Chad pulled his gun out, aiming it in his direction when he fired his gun striking the man in the shoulder. The man hit the floor.

"Gabriella, get out and cover me." She nodded, pulling her gun out as they exited the car crouched to approach the man rolling around on the floor. Chad quickly approached him, kicking the guns away from him and handcuffing him. Gabriella reached for her radio.

"We got him, send help regardless. Our car is wrecked." She said as she sighed assisting Chad.

* * *

Cheers broke out in the bar as Troy walked in, with his hands in the air. Gabriella looked up from her drink to see him standing there having an officer give him a beer, and many shaking his hands. Her stomach dropped as she involuntarily stood up wanting to charge him and give him a hug. He made his way over, stopping when he saw Gabriella standing there. She stared at him concerned as he just simply gave her a smile.

"Hey El, can you grab me some more cherries from the stock room?" The female bartender asked as she nodded, looking at Troy as she turned to go to the back room. She took a couple deep breaths turning the light on and looking for the cherries. She reached lower, grabbing them and then turning to face away when she saw Troy standing there. She paused.

"I-I was so afraid when you got shot…I didn't mean what I said." She told him as he nodded drinking his beer.

"It's our job right?" He said casually as she stared at him.

"No, getting shot at is not our job." She said with tears welling up in her eyes seeing him stand still, his face still hard. "I almost lost you out there." She said taking a step toward him.

"Gabriella." He said as she launched herself at him dropping the cherries, their lips attaching furiously as if there was no tomorrow. Troy carefully placed his beer down to grab her and bring her to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his hands playfully taunted her stomach. She pulled back attaching her lips to his neck as he groaned in pleasure.

"My place or yours?" She asked against his neck. His breath hitched.

"Yours." He growled as he kissed her once more.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She said as Troy's mind came back to the situation at hand. She stood in the same location as a tear fell from her face. She walked up to him, hugging him and snuggling her head into his chest. "I can't lose you." She said as he softened up, hugging her back.

"You won't lose me I promise." He said as she pulled back nodding, and biting her lip. She looked up at his face, their mouths leaning close to each other.

"I um…have to give Miranda these cherries." She said walking past him, wishing she just went up and kissed him.

* * *

Hey all! Meant to post this yesterday but I was too busy. I hope you all had a great holiday and also hello to those who have favorited and followed my story!


	10. Chapter 10

1x10 Decembers First Snow Fall DONE

Something changed in the two of them since that night Troy got injured. Gabriella started rejecting texts from the firefighter, as Troy stopped casually pursuing other women. They started spending more time together at Clarks, and taking lunches together (along with Chad). Being each other's partners were exciting and she was starting to catch feelings like Troy did months ago.

"Do you want to go out clubbing later this week? Chad and Emmy rave about this place so they really want to take everyone." Troy said leaning up against her locker as she changed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." She said smiling at him as he remained there. She looked down buttoning her blue shirt.

"Awesome, we can figure out the details later." He said as she nodded putting her vest on when Taylor shut her locker and stood between them.

"We have plans at the end of the week. We're having dinner with my mother, something I told you not to forget." She said to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him with sorry annoyed eyes as he nodded.

"It's okay, we can do it on Saturday then." He said cooly turning around and walking away and out of the locker room. Taylor turned to face her.

"Geeze Taylor can't let me have fun for once?" She said to her making sure her uniform was in place.

"What's that all about?" Taylor asked. "He's a superior on track for a promotion." She emphasized.

"I don't know…after he got shot I was talking to him at Clark's and I just wanted to kiss him and tell him it was alright." She admitted honestly and Taylor laughed.

"You just want all the police officers in this city don't you?" Gabriella looked at her opening her mouth. "This has got to stop Gabriella. You're a hopeless puppy in love and you need to tone it down." Gabriella shut her mouth. "It's only been a few weeks since Jonah, go easy."

"You're right…I'll drop it." She said lying through her teeth as Taylor straightened up and smiled.

"Good. Call up that fire fighter and bring that boy home to mom and dad." She said turning on her heels walking to parade and Gabriella frowned, following on her footsteps.

"So its official, I guess were partners." He said as they walked to squad car 19-19. Gabriella gave him a smile as she saw Ariel waving at them like a proud mother. Ariel was given the role of training officer in the precinct teaching the classes. Troy was then given the role of training the rookies and Jason went with another officer for rotation.

"I guess it is official." She said as they sat down getting the car ready. She looked around and saw the snow fall beginning to pool up, something Chief warned them about.

"Not excited?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"Intimidated." She said smirking at him. He rolled his eyes turning around and backing out. They drove a little while as the sky started to change signaling night fall and the snow started to pick up. Troy let her listen to music on her phone to make patrolling easier.

"What's going on with Ariel?" He asked, wondering why her training officer wasn't patrolling.

"Oh, you know…training the kids in the class." She said tight lipped. Troy raised his eyebrow as Gabriella look like she wanted to explode. "Okay, she's working on expanding a sector of the precinct for rescuing kids off the streets." She smiled and Troy laughed.

"Wow that's so exciting!" He said smirking.

"I know, I'm so happy for her. She even said I could be apart of it if it got approved!" She smiled sitting back. "I just think about what you say about Juice and how he helps you, but I wish I could do more." She said smiling as Troy observed the snow falling.

"I think it sounds like you pitched this idea and Ariel is getting the wheels off the ground about it." He said as Gabriella smirked looking over at him.

"That might have happened." She said giggling as they both fell into a content silence. "Heehaw heehaw its Dominic the donkey." She sang quietly as the radio on her phone played Christmas music. She hated how they couldn't listen to music in the cars because they were a distraction. Troy rolled his eyes as he drove carefully down the busy road with a heavy snowfall.

"Anything but this song." He said looking at her as she huffed, hitting next on the phone.

"Alright scrooge." She said as a Michael Buble' song played.

"Much better." He said smiling at her as they observed cars parked on the side waiting for the snow to end. He slowed down when cars were stopped on the street. "So what are you doing after shift today?" He asked her looking at the clock seeing that they have an hour left.

"Well, if this snow let's up which I doubt it will, I'm taking my nephew to the mall to take the typical Santa picture." She said scrolling on her phone to show him a picture of the two. He smiled at the dolled up Gabriella and the two-year-old in her arms.

"He's adorable." He said looking out at the cars still stopped.

"I love him." She said dreamily looking at him. "What about you? What are you doing?" Was this moment right? Was he finally going to ask her on a date now that Taylor wasn't around? He looked over seeing her looking forward when their car got slammed from behind sending their car flying forward. Troy immediately threw his arm out to hault Gabriella from going forward as he slammed his head on the wheel. Gabriella held on tightly when their car stopped. Gabriella took a few deep breaths as she reached for her radio looking over at a passed out Troy. "Squad car 1919 at Bushel Street involved in pile-up. Send help, officer injured." She said huffing reaching over as he was groaning.

"I'm okay." He said gently trying to sit up slowly. She grabbed her radio.

"10-4 1919."

"Officer is okay, send help regardless. Pursuing people."

"10-4." Gabriella sighed unbuckling her seat belt. They made eye-contact sitting there in silence for a few seconds trying to figure out the next step.

"You stay here for a while…" She said seriously. "Not until you're ready okay?" She said and he nodded reaching over to grab his water. She opened the door looking around and seeing nothing but snow. She went to the people who hit them from behind checking on them. She ran over to the other side of the car seeing a male slumped over the wheel. She couldn't open the door, but his window was broken in. She unlocked the car door feeling for a pulse. He had a strong one, and was breathing just unconscious. She looked over and saw Troy walking behind her, using a flash light to assess the scene.

"Is he okay?" Troy asked peering over.

"Yeah I just don't know if I should move him." She said softly turning around and seeing lights. When they both heard a baby scream cry. Their heads snapped to the back as Gabriella quickly acted getting in the back to grab the child. Troy stayed in the front assessing the man as Gabriella latched eyes with the beautiful blonde baby boy. She swooped him up, grabbing a blanket to wrap the baby. The man in the front started to wake up, panicking.

"Should we move them incase more cars come and pile up?" Troy asked her as she nodded. "Hey, it's okay. We're here to help you." Troy assured him. "Can you safely exit the car?" He asked the man helping him out. Gabriella grabbed the carrier as he held the baby close to her chest, coaxing him as he cried.

"Is my baby okay?" He asked worried as they brought them to a ditch on the side figuring that would be the safest place to go.

"I think he will be alright, just scared." Gabriella said as her radio broke in.

"1919 there is a street lamp that's blocking responders to get to your immediate location. Standby." Gabriella huffed looking at Troy as they heard a scream coming from the front of their squad car. Gabriella gently handed over the man's child as Troy took off running.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked as the man nodded. She ran off to join Troy. There was a couple in the car in front of them.

"My boyfriend isn't responding! Please help!" She screamed as Troy looked at the man. The car was twisted sideways from the impact from their car hitting the couples. Gabriella reached over to feel for a pulse.

"1919 how many cars are involved?" Gabriella pulled her hand back as she looked around seeing Troy help the girlfriend out of the car. Gabriella grabbed her radio looking around. They heard the sirens get closer, figuring the light post was moved and the ambulance was on their way. Troy looked over, picking up the female and bringing her to the side when he saw the ambulance pull off to the side in case there were more cars behind them.

"About four cars." She said as she tried getting around the car trying to figure out how to get the boyfriend out. Troy returned and they looked around to figure out their next step.

"1919 more units are on their way" Their talkies read as Gabriella took a deep breath staring at the car and the man trapped in the vehicle just barely hanging on.

"Can someone help me?" A female shouted as Gabriella tried to get in the car when Troy grabbed her by her pants belt.

"There's no way you're climbing in there too." He said as she stared at him.

"It's the only way I can save him!" She exclaimed as he groaned, pulling her back as she fought him. She freed herself running up to the car, reaching in and unbuckling him. Troy stood off on the side watching her as she unbuckled him, figuring out her next move when she heard tires screeching. Troy looked up knowing that the car coming at them full speed, had a hard time with their breaks. Gabriella, a dear in the headlights is about to get struck when Troy ran full speed and threw himself between them, getting them out of harm's way. Gabriella breathing heavy under his body swore under her breath hearing more ambulances and police units.

"Are you okay? He asked her as she nodded, looking over and saw that the car holding the man was completely pulverized. She sighed as Troy, still ontop of her, dropped his head feeling her disappointment.

"Hey you guys alright!?" An officer asked as they ran up, picking Troy off Gabriella. "We saw that car almost collide into you." One officer gave Gabriella a blanket as she still stared at the crushed car, seeing more personnel run to the car and help out. They were brought to a new squad car.

"Hey, it's okay." He said as they were being transported home in a new squad car. She sat there and remained silent. "You saved four people from that pile up." She nodded, looking out the window. Troy sighed, not giving up asking her, "Do you want to talk about it over beers tonight?" He suggested. She looked up and nodded sadly.

She brought her knees up to her chest reaching for her beer. He sipped on his too staring at her.

"It's alright, sometimes you can't save them all." He said looking at her waiting to look up at him. When she did she sighed.

"I know... It's just." She paused looking back down. "I wish I could have done something more. You know?" She asked him, as he nodded sipping his beer.

"My first year, there was this couple that kept fighting and the neighbors would always call the cops on them. Me and Chad would always drop in and talk it out with them. One call, there was gunshots this time. So we go thinking it was a usual fight but a little more serious, we walk in and she was shot in the head." Troy paused sipping his beer a little more. "For as long as I live, I'll never get that image out of my head." Gabriella was staring at him with sorrow all over her face. "I kept telling myself that I should have locked the sick fucker up." Gabriella sighed.

"You couldn't help it. You did the best that you could to talk it out with them." Troy smirked.

"Exactly Gabriella." He said patting her back, standing up.

"I hate when you do that." She admitted seeing him grab her jacket. "And I hate when you do that." She said standing up and walking to the door where he stood.

"Sorry but I have shift at 5." He laughed and she just smiled at him. She walked out the door as he leaned on the door frame.

"Well you invited me over." She said poking him in the chest, sighing seriously. "Thanks for being my ear to listen to all my problems." She said smiling at him.

"You did amazing today." He said smiling. "You're going to be an amazing police officer."

"You'll make it in the drug unit one day." She said honestly looking down slightly realizing that there is going to be a time where they aren't going to be on squad together. Troy smirked seeing her try to catch herself.

"One day indeed." He said stepping closer to her pushing the boundaries and limits. "But for now, I'm just officer Bolton." He said looking down into her eyes.

"Does that mean you won't be as fun anymore?" She wondered looking into his eyes seeing his blue eyes twinkle as he smirked.

"I'll always be fun." He said leaning down inches from her lips. She looked at him passionately as he rested his lips on hers, working softly together in a kiss. He pulled back brushing hair from her face. "Night Gabriella." He said smirking at her as she bit the inside of her cheek smiling at him, walking off.

Uh-oh she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella groaned snuggling into her pillow as she heard her phone buzz on the night stand. She grabbed it checking her phone seeing Troy's name.

'_Hey, I want to know if we can talk about that kiss?'_

She closed her eyes throwing the phone down, and snuggling into her sheets a little more. She applauded his nature of concern, but the only thing she was concerned about was getting enough sleep for her eight am shift. It was only six. She rolled over again at seven when she felt her phone buzz again, making her roll her eyes. She thought it was her alarm but it was him texting rapidly.

'_Are you upset I kissed you? I'm sorry if I pushed the boundaries.'_

'_Fuck, you're sleeping that's why. Shit, I'm so sorry.'_

She rolled her eyes and groaned.

'_**Please, let me sleep 5 more minutes'**_

She typed throwing the phone at the foot of her bed and quickly fall asleep again softly. She woke up five minutes after that huffing and wondering what that kiss did mean. Was it an accident? Would they start dating? Would it be casual? She brought herself out of bed and got ready without texting him yet. She just needed to talk to him face to face.

As she got in her car she thought to herself and wondered how her dad, chief and everyone would take it. Maybe they could sneak around a little? But she didn't know what to do. When she pulled up to work, she parked and exited her car walking in. She felt like a brand new person and she smiled at that. When she walked in to change when she was face to face with him. He smirked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Morning." He said to her as she hesitantly replied to him.

"Morning." She said as he handed a coffee over to her. "So about last night." She said looking down at the coffee looking up at him as he smiled.

"What happened last night?" He asked her as she raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth. "It didn't happen." He replied crossing his arms with a pleased smirk. Okay, she was totally confused.

"So it didn't happen?" She asked so confused.

"It didn't happen." He smirked as she made a face.

"I mean it, I'm serious." She said a slight blush creeping on her face.

"Alright." He said winking and walking off. She groaned walking to her locker turning around and seeing him walk to the garage. Gabriella turned to the locker room not knowing what to do.

Taylor was writing down some paperwork as she looked up at Chad writing on the white board. She observed him silently as he was helping a detective with a case, him not being able to be at parade lately and out on the streets. She smiled as he scratched his head, looking over something. She was such a hypocrite yelling at Gabriella for liking a superior but she was falling head over heels for this guy. She was reminded of one thing-

"Emmy." He said excited as the little Latina walked in with a bag of fast food for him. Taylor's eyes narrowed as she walked over kissing her lover and handing over the bag. Taylor was reminded that he was madly in love with Emmy and that he had plans to marry her. She watched the way she caressed his cheek, the way she looked at him lovingly. Taylor was cold, heartless and not warm. She thought to herself wondering why she wasn't in a relationship…or even ever. She was never in a relationship with a man and only interested in sexual feelings and then onto the next. She looked up again seeing Emmy walk out, her perfect body exiting the precinct as Chad blew a kiss to her.

"I need to get on a dating app." She said out loud not thinking as Jason and Gabriella stood at her desk.

"Umm…" Gabriella said as Taylor snapped her head up looking at them. Gabriella was standing there handing her a file as Jason had a cup of coffee for her.

"Forget you heard that." She said snatching the file from her hands. Gabriella held back a giggle as Jason just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry about getting desk stuff this week." He handed the cup over.

"It's okay...Thank you." She said sighing taking a sip.

"How's Cindy?" She asked as Gabriella looked over excited to hear.

"Good! Morning sickness is over. She's about six months now." He said excited. "I just hope I'm having a boy." He said giddy. Gabriella smiled wondering what it would be to be pregnant one day. Her face dropped wondering why that thought came across her mind and why a blue eyed man's face came up right after that.

"Riot at Cook County Jail in progress, calling all personnel" Their talkies announced. It was go time for the day. Gabriella ran to the squad car, arriving the same time as Troy did. She got in the car as he finished off some paper work and the two headed out for the day.

She sat in the car quietly as Troy drove. Silence. She looked over at him and observed his face and every detail along with it. She noticed how he had a slight wrinkle in his brows as he was focused on the task to get them to the jail. He had a smooth face complexion that almost glowed in the beginning of a snowy winter, mocking the cold weather. He turned to look at her as she quickly snapped her head to look ahead.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he noticed a blush creep on her face.

"Nothing." She said abruptly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you're thinking about that kiss that never happened." He asked looking over at her face get darker and darker.

"It did happen!" She exclaimed looking at him finally as he had a content smirk on his face. "And I'm not sure if I liked it or not…" She said honestly and silently as his smirk fell off his face looking at her seriously.

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"No, I mean I'm having conflicting feelings." She said biting her lip as Troy noticed they were at the scene of Cook County Jail. She looked around and saw that there were a lot of police cars surrounding Cook County Troy flew out of the car as she followed him, but not closely on his heels.

"Ah, Bolton." An officer shook his hand. "How are you this cold Christmas eve?" Troy chuckled.

"Just peachy. What do we got here?" He asked as Gabriella stood behind, letting the men figure out their plan as she just stared at the man who left her with a goodnight kiss, wanting to talk about it and then acting like nothing happened.

"Montez over here." An officer called for her. Today was going to be something she thought.

* * *

When Gabriella got home she was met with all her mother's side of the family, everyone eating and drinking. She poured herself some wine, walking into her living room where all the young kids were opening their presents and adults were sitting around watching or taking pictures.

She looked at her brother Roberto sitting next to his wife and their young son Mateo. Mateo was her cute nephew that she took to see Santa when her and Troy got in that accident. She smiled at a few of her cousins and looked up at her dad walking over with a little gift. He kissed her cheek and sat down with her mother, who Gabriella looked identical to. They both had long chocolate brown locks, deep brown eyes and a soft face.

"So Christmas Eve and there was a riot at Cook?" Her dad asked as she nodded, opening her gift to see a box

"It was pretty dumb. I stood around for 3 hours and then was told to leave after doing nothing." She said as her dad laughed, waiting for her to open the box. She opened it and saw a cute little badge on a necklace. Her eyes glistened lifting it to see the cute little details. She looked at her dad and smiled as he mouthed 'I love you'. "Thanks Daddy." She said with a big smile as she put the necklace on.

"So who was your commanding today?" He asked as her little Nana rolled her eyes. Nana was little but had a big personality. She too looked like the Montez girls but older and wrinkled.

"I don't want to talk about work." She said as someone handed Gabriella a little gift. She cozied up to her Nana and took a sip from her glass just wanting to watch her nephew open his gifts.

"So Elle when are you and Jonah getting engaged?" She asked as Gabriella choked on her wine a little bit.

"Nana they broke up." Her mother said as her dad rolled his eyes this time.

"I don't want to talk about this." He said as she waved him off. Gabriella looked at her mother cuddling into her father as he watched his grandson opened his presents, zoning out of this conversation.

"Oh, you're not getting any younger baby." She said as Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Nana!" She shouted embarrassed as she sipped more wine. "I'm 24!" She exclaimed and her mother laughed.

"I was nineteen when I married your papa." She said and her father looked over quickly.

"She's not getting married anytime soon." He reprimanded quickly as she shot her dad a look this time. Nana sighed looking at the young woman sitting in front of her.

"What I'm saying is that love is out there waiting for you. You just got to pick your head up and go for it." She said patting her grand-daughters hand as she smiled at her.

"I heard you were with a firefighter." Roberto, her brother, chuckled as his wife hit his arm. Her father looked at her quickly. Her mother braced herself grabbing her wine to drink.

"Roberto!" Gabriella shouted as the oldest Montez stood up.

"What is the first rule in this house?" Gabriella sat up and put her face in her hands.

"Don't date anyone in the CFD." She mumbled. He straightened up.

"That's right." He said staring at her. "For the love of God I need a drink." He said walking to the kitchen. Her mother gave her a look.

"Why can't you find yourself a nice officer or someone else?" She asked her as Nana laughed beside her.

"Be with whoever you want to be with. Don't let a title get in the way. What matters is true love." She said as Gabriella looked out the window thinking that Nana was right.

"I have to go." She said getting up and grabbing her coat. Her mom stood up.

"On Christmas Eve you have somewhere better to be?" She asked her seriously as Gabriella stood there looking at her mom and the window.

"I need a walk to clear my head. You're all overwhelming me." She said putting her coat on as she hoped in her car.

Troy just left his parent's house as he was settling in for the night. They always got a little rowdy at his parents so he had to take an uber home and ditch his car. Wouldn't it be ironic if a police officer got a DUI? He walked to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He had this thing where he always came home and put on a Christmas Story as he waited until morning. He just wished he wouldn't come home from his holidays home alone. He sat down on the couch and relaxed into the cushions when his doorbell went off. On alert, he walked to his door and then pausing. He wanted nothing more in the world than it to be Gabriella. He stood there reaching for the knob when it rang again. He opened it quickly.

"Do you have any patience?" He asked her as she launched herself at him kissing him immediately. He grabbed onto her as he kissed her back, gripping the back of her head. Her long hair was tangled in his fingers as she deepened the kiss, their tongues struggling to find dominance. They both pulled back for air as they were out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said eyes closed as Troy kissed her back feeling her hands slip under his shirt taking it off, separating them. She hungrily took her shirt off leaving them both stand there in their pants looking at each other. They stood there in silence as they both caught their breath, wondering what the next step was. She slowly took a step closer to him, reaching for his belt undoing it slowly. He watched as her delicate hands undo his belt, looking up at him. When she succeeded, she unzipped his pants when his hands haulted her. She looked up at him as he grabbed her hand, leading her to the bedroom. He pushed her on the bed as he turned it from her game, to his now.

* * *

He woke up slowly, looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully with her head on his pectoral muscle. He smiled not believing that she was still here and in his arms. He looked up and sighed.

"Thanks Santa." He said looking out the window seeing snow falling. He felt her yawn against his chest.

"What was I on your list?" She asked him looking up into his eyes. The raw version of her was something that made him fall in love hard.

"The naughty one." He winked and she blushed hiding her face in the side of his body. "Oh come on." He said stroking her shoulder as she looked up at him again.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered as their eyes locked, each other's bodies shivering.

"Merry Christmas." He said pulling his arm back, rolling on top of her as she giggled, his face inches from hers.

"You're crushing me." She squeaked laughing as he kissed her pulling back.

"I don't care." He said kissing her again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing him back. She pulled back looking into his eyes.

"I didn't get you a present." She said pouting as he looked around the room, looking at the clock.

"Hmm, then I guess you should leave." He said as she gasped hitting him. "I'm only kidding." He laughed looking down at her face. "This is the only present I'll ever need." He said leaning down to kiss her collar bone. Her breath hitched. "You are all I have been thinking about for four months." He said bringing his head up as she looked up into his eyes full of lust. "And now that you're finally here in my arms…I just-" She put a finger up to his mouth as he kissed it.

"I can't stop thinking about you either." She said smiling as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She pulled back after a few seconds. He left his eyes closed as she squirmed, pushing him off her, as she rested on the side. She climbed on top of him, straddling between his waist. As hard as he already was, he knew what was happening next. "Can I give you a last minute gift?" She asked as he nodded eagerly. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas baby." She said kissing him on the ear leading to his cheek.

* * *

SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been so busy at work. Much love, Nic.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella scrambled around Troy's room putting her pants on. She hoped around when she caught a snag and hit the floor.

"Fuck." She shouted as Troy exited his bathroom brushing his teeth.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked mouth full of toothpaste. She looked up.

"I felt like hanging out here." She said sarcastically as he offered a hand pulling her up as she buttoned her jeans. He returned to the bathroom where he spit and rinsed.

"You need to relax." He offered as she fixed her hair up in the mirror in his bedroom.

"I'm having lunch with my father and I know what he's going to do." She said as he nodded, walking over to his drawer to change. "He also thinks I'm still dating the fire fighter." She groaned.

"You just have to grin and bear it, then disobey him when you get back." He smiled and she pouted as he walked over gripping her biceps. "Babe, you are so strong. You need to show him you're not a weak little girl anymore." She smiled.

"I like babe." She said tilting her head as he smirked, brushing hair out of her face.

"Well you are my babe." He said smiling kissing her, then pulling away. "Happy one month." He said kissing her again and she giggled.

"You remember our anniversary?" She asked and he nodded.

"Oh how could I not? Best Christmas ever." He said kissing her quickly as she giggled. "Okay okay, I have to get ready." He said walking off into his closet as she grabbed her purse and left his room. She had a huge smile on as she walked out.

* * *

"Gabriella here has been doing phenomenal work. I've been thinking about promoting her to special units, or something behind the scenes." Her dad said, pausing to take a sip of his drink. Gabriella had her fist clenched under the table as she ate with three other commanding officers and Ariel. One of them looked at her.

"Would you like that Gabriella?" One asked and she looked straight at Ariel.

"Honestly sir, I wouldn't. I love being an officer and think that's where my fit is." She kept it short and sweet, not trying to poke the sleeping bear. Ariel smiled.

"She's one of the best rookies our precinct has ever seen." She added as Gabriella smiled.

"Yes, I've heard of your accomplishments Officer Montez." Another man said giving her a smile. "But you're sure that moving up is something you're not interested in?" Gabriella paused.

"One day in the future, of course. But right now I like being at the front of the action. I think a few more years where I'm at and then I would consider being moved up." She said looking at her father as he looked away from her, disgust obvious in his face. He still thinks she's dating the firefighter so basically she's adding oil to fire.

"Well, I think that's good enough for me." One of the men said. Gabriella had a huge smile on her face as she looked at her dad who wasn't okay with anything. The smile quickly fell as she resumed eating.

"God my father is such a fucking asshole." Gabriella said to Ariel as they were filling out paper work for the vehicle for their shift back at the precinct. Troy was doing precinct duty all week so they weren't partners. Which was a good thing since they we're starting to get hot and heavy lately.

"He's only looking out for your best interests." Ariel supplemented as Gabriella sighed. "It's your fault for being his daughter." She joked with Gabriella and she sighed as she looked up seeing Troy walk around in his office whites, his biceps perfectly outlined in the shirt. Her breath hitched getting Ariel's attention. "What are you looking at?" She asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"1312 we have a person in distress at Modest Mollies." Ariel grabbed her radio.

"On it." She said as they left outside. As they left cops brought in a female up to holding as Troy and Chief were working on paper work.

"Chief, this woman is withholding evidence from the crime scene." The officer said as Troy looked up from his file and looking at them. Chief crossed his arms.

"Well why don't you obtain it from her." He said annoyed as the two officers looked at each other and then at him. Chief was unamused.

"Sir, it's lodged in her-"

"It's up my coochie hot shot. And you guys can't forcefully remove it." Troy felt a little smile creep up on his face, trying to hold his laughter in. Chief was uncomfortable turning around to look at Troy as he went serious.

"Bring her to holding and we will figure out the correct protocol." They nodded as Chief turned to him, Jason walking up. "Okay, we need a female officer to come in and remove the object. But we need a warrant to…God why are people so weird?" He asked and Troy shook his head.

"Beats me. But they're the reason we get a paycheck." Troy replied as Chief just stared at him blanked faced nodding.

* * *

Gabriella and Ariel pull up to the scene where they walk into the bar slowly as they noticed the bar tender cleaning a glass as a man was swearing at him from across the bar.

"What's going on here?" Ariel asked, looking over to a man knocked out on the floor raising an eyebrow.

"He's been drunk and aggressive all morning." The bartender said. "When I got here, he was wasted already." Gabriella looked at him disgusted.

"Why are you guys open this early, and why are you serving him?"

"Hey, I don't own the place. I'm just told when to come in." He said putting his hands up. "Look Larry you need to get the hell out of here man." He said honestly as the man turned to face both of them.

"I don't need fucking female cops to tell me what to do." He shouted throwing a glass at them. Ariel and Gabriella yelled at him.

"Hey buddy you need to calm down." Gabriella said reaching for her taser as he fell backwards breaking the bar stool near him. "See this is what happens." Gabriella said putting her taser away as she carefully walked up to him pulling her handcuffs out when he struck her with the chair piece of the bar stool knocking her out.

"I don't need a female cop helping me." He slurred getting up as Ariel tazed him and knocked him to the ground grabbing her radio real quick as she ran over to Gabriella knocked out on the ground.

"11-99 at Modest Mollies. 11-41 also." Ariel said panicked as she brushed her hair back and saw blood. She felt for a pulse and felt a strong one not afraid.

"_10-4 1312." A responder called back. _

"_11-99 at 34__th__ and Birch Road."_

"_We're on 30__th__." The ambulance called in. _

"_Which officer is hurt?"_

"Montez. She's bleeding and knocked out." Ariel said as Gabriella laid next to her, the bartender grabbing towels to compress the bleeding. "Come on Gabriella, this is too long to be knocked out cold." She said worried feeling her strong pulse again.

"_10-4 1312 Ambulances on the way." _Ariel nodded hearing sirens in the distance. Gabriella was starting to moan and writhe around now, but she wasn't opening her eyes yet. The paramedics came in hurried as they got her onto the stretcher quickly and leaving the bar on the way to the hospital.

Troy stood there standing against the desk as they all stood around starting at this female in holding. She was still being rather difficult with them making Chief lose his mind.

"Can we just pull the thing out…?" Jason wondered confused as he looked at her. Troy shrugged and groaned looking at the clock. He couldn't wait to pick up Gabriella and take her on a date.

"Jason we have to have clearance to do so. Plus we need a female officer, all of which happen to be out right now." Chief said looking at her in holding.

"What are you even withholding from us?" He asked politely.

"Fuck you." She shouted at them as she sat there in holding. Troy rolled his eyes as Chad walked in.

"Heard someone stuck cocaine up her vagina." Chad said very amused as he stood there with the men. Chief raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so you're withholding a narcotic. What a felony for your record." Chief said rather annoyed now.

"Isn't this terms for a maximum state and not a local precinct?" Troy asked checking his phone still seeing that Gabriella hasn't responded to his text. He frowned wanting to know what was going on with her father and their breakfast.

"Chief, it's been two hours and she's still not fussing up the drugs." Chief finally got an email that he was waiting for. He opened his phone and read over the document smiling. He looked at the two and walked up to her.

"Look, this is serious." He started. "We can't make you do this in holding, but we can take you to a maximum state prison and have the officers there remove the object from your vaginal region." Her face dropped as she looked at Troy, Jason and Chad standing there.

"Can a female officer be here with me?" She asked hesitantly as Troy fist bumped in the background. Jason's cell went off seeing it was Taylor. Troy and Chad looked at him sternly.

"You going to answer that Rookie?" Troy questioned as he looked down and seeing it go to voicemail. The phone rang again and he looked back up at them.

"She never calls me." He said as he excused himself to take the call. Troy and Chad sighed grabbing the paperwork getting it ready to complete her papers.

"I take back what I said about the rookies." Chad said shaking his head as he started the work while Troy just simply watched her.

"Why is this?" He asked looking back at Chad.

"They're too comfortable with us now." He grumbled and Troy just laughed at him thinking of his beautiful brunette lover who has stayed over the past three nights. Comfortable is right. Jason walked back in as Chief walked back with a female officer with gloves on.

"Hey Chief can I leave real quick?" He asked a little hurried. Chief raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're still on shift for another 3 hours. You have to work holding still." He said placing his hands on his hips. Chad and Troy looked up at the drama ready for fireworks.

"I know but Gabriella got hurt on shift and she's in the hospital." Troy's heart beat quickened hearing she was hurt. He flew off the desk and walked up to him.

"What happened?" Troy asked feeling his throat dry. Chad raised an eyebrow at his demeanor. Chief softened.

"She got hit in the head with a broken bar stool and has a concussion and a few stitches." He said as Chief nodded.

"Let's go, I'll drive." He said as Troy and Jason followed quickly on his trail.

* * *

Gabriella closed her eyes gently taking a deep breath feeling sleep wash over her.

"Hey!" Ariel shouted clapping her hands together startling Gabriella awake.

"Can you stop doing that?" Gabriella snapped at her sinking into her pillow deeply. Ariel rolled her eyes at her rookie who was lying in a hospital bed because of her actions. Taylor was reading a magazine in the corner as she waited here on break.

"You have a serious concussion where you can slip into a coma if you sleep." Taylor said bored as Gabriella looked at Ariel with sad eyes making Ariel soften a bit.

"I'm sorry." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "How were you supposed to know he was going to hit you with that stool?" She asked her softly stroking her hair brushing some loose hair aside.

"Gabriella, you should have been more careful." Taylor said closing her magazine when Chief, Jason, Chad and Troy walked in. She opened her eyes, looking at Chief first, then looking into Troy's worried eyes.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Chief asked walking next to her side. She sighed swallowing and licking her lips.

"I'm really tired and I have a huge headache." She said frowning as Troy walked over to her other side and gave her a warm smile as he observed her face. She had a slight black eye with stitches close to her hairline. She looked like she was used as a punching bag.

"Glad you're doing well. What did the doctor say?" Chief followed with.

"She has a very serious concussion…she was unresponsive for 10 minutes." Troy looked at Ariel concerned with how long that was.

"That's a long time…" Troy said concerned.

"I know, but the doctor said that she just needs to be monitored for a couple more hours and if she's good to go she just needs rest." They all nodded and Taylor stood up.

"Alright sweetheart, I have to go to my shift now. Feel better." She said touching her hand and turning to leave.

"I'm glad you're alright Gabriella." Jason said smiling at her as she smiled back at him.

"Ariel, a word?" Chief said as she nodded leaving with him. "Cross and Danforth you can return to the precinct with McKessie. Bolton, you wait for me." They all agreed as Troy was left with Gabriella who was closing her eyes again snuggling deeper into the sheets. Chad hesitated at the door, grabbing to shut it when he reached for her hand. Chad's suspicion was confirmed as he shut the door.

"Hey, babe…You have to keep your eyes open for me." He said sitting next to her as she slowly opened one eye. He smiled at her when she smiled back at him. He squeezed her hand. "You scared me…" He said stroking her hand this time.

"I scared myself." She said closing her eyes. "It happened in a split second…He fell and broke the bar stool and when I went to get him he hit me in the face…" She said opening her eyes. "Shit like that they don't prepare you for in academy." She giggled and he laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay though…" He said leaning down when she stopped him.

"No, not here. Chief and Ariel are here." She said as he nodded looking at her wound. "Would you stop?" She asked and he chuckled.

"It just looks awful…" He trailed off with as she started closing her eyes again. "Baby, please keep your eyes open for me. Just long enough to get the okay that you can sleep." She opened them slowly as a tear rolled from the good eye. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I ruined our one month." She said as he chuckled.

"Hey, it's only one month. It's not like it's our one year, or anything else." She still frowned as she squeezed his hand this time.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was looking forward to undressing y-" The door opened and Troy separated from her. Ariel and Chief walked in as Gabriella closed her eyes again.

"So your doctor spoke to us as we were about to walk in and you're good to go home. He suggested that you can sleep as soon as you get home." Chief smiled at her. Ariel gave a smile as she held her bag of items.

"Are you ready for me to take you home?" She asked as Troy looked at her quickly.

"Home home with papa bear?" She asked and Ariel sighed.

"Yes." Gabriella's eyes opened wide.

"Nope, sorry. Does he know?" She asked as Ariel looked at Chief.

"What's going on?" He asked her as Troy was interested as well.

"We had breakfast today and he's trying to make me work in headquarters. If he hears about this, I'll be a white shirt in a split second." She frowned and Chief looked at her.

"He might be a brother to me, but I can assure you that you'll stay an officer for as long as you personally want." He suggested giving her a smile. She smiled back. Ariel looked at Troy who looked like a concerned boyfriend. She smiled and looked at her.

"Hey, I'll have Bolton take you home and we can distract your dad and explain to him that you just had to get a stitch and it wasn't serious." She smiled and Gabriella smiled at her.

"Of course." Troy said with a huge smile as he helped her gather her belongings and leaving the room. She started to fall asleep in the wheelchair as Troy worried about her figuring she needed to be monitored longer. Gabriella slept softly on the car ride home after lastly checking that she could sleep soundly. Troy looked at her as she slept gently, softly rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she nodded turning her head towards him.

"I feel a little sick…" She said softly frowning. He nodded as he grabbed her bag and then carrying her out of the car and up the stairs as she snuggled in his neck. Troy's heart felt warm taking care of her, something he was excited for in the future.

"Alright, here we are." He said opening the door and lying her on the couch. She snuggled into the pillows resting her eyes as he prepared something for her. Gabriella looked at him and smiled, blessed how she snagged the greatest man. She closed her eyes, falling into a content sleep.

* * *

Sorry for how slow I am with the updates guys! Let me know how much you hate me hahah :(

3 Nic


	13. Chapter 13

Troy was sleeping gently when he felt soft lips press against his chest. A smile slowly crept on his face as he felt her kiss up his chest to his neck. He loved every second of this, waking up to a beautiful woman next to him and getting morning arousal from her. She finally left his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I was dreaming of you all night." She whispered into his ear, kissing behind his ear.

"What was I doing?" He asked feeling shudders down his spine hoping the same was for her. She smirked pulling back to climb on top of him and straddle his waist. He brought his hands up, slipped under her shirt and ran his arms down her sides.

"This." She said smiling dreamily as she leaned down to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him passionately. She felt what her hypnotic effects were doing to him, so she decided to slowly grind her hips on his sensitive part. She pressed her forehead to his staring into his eyes, as he groaned pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Elle," He started. "You're amazing." He said breathing heavy as she smirked, sitting up fully. She brought her hands to his boxers, lifting herself up just enough to pull his boxers down but his hands blocked hers. "But we have work soon." Gabriella blinked, looking at him.

"Wha-why?" She asked curious out of breath as he never stopped her before.

"We need to slow down a little bit…" He said as she nodded still confused.

"Good morning." She said kissing his nose.

"Good morning." He said kissing her lips passionately. "Do you want a ride to work?" He asked her smirking and she sighed.

"No, we can't be seen together." She said sarcastically brushing hair out of his face. He rolled his eyes at her as she cupped his cheek.

"We've driven to work before." He suggested and she cracked a soft smile.

"I thought we need to slow down." She mocked as he just chuckled looking at her.

"El…" He said seriously as she sighed.

"Okay, I get it. It's obvious how I look at you, and how you look at me. So tone it down." She said removing her hand from his face as he laughed.

"I'll tone it down first, when you tone it down." He said rolling off of her as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"I just forget sometimes." She said turning around to face him. "This job means everything to us... I can't get fired for sleeping with someone who has higher rank then me. You can't lose your promotion." She frowned and he sat up.

"Alright, I got it." He said seeing her give him a weak smile and then walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower, do you need anything?" She asked before shutting the door. He stood from bed, stretching and yawning.

"Yeah, you." He said running at her, picking her up and running into the bathroom with her as she laughed furiously.

* * *

Chad stared at Troy maneuver around the locker room with confidence.

It's been a few weeks since Gabriella was in the hospital and was hurt by the man at the bar. Chad was holding back what he knew about the whole situation with them since she was now back full time. On Valentine's Day he caught wind of it when both of them were trying to stay away from each other but knew that it was extremely hard. Now, while changing, Chad was watching them from afar make kissy face at each other. When she walked to her locker, he walked over to Chad who was putting his belt on.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked him in a cheery voice. Chad shut his locker.

"Are you screwing Gabriella?" He asked him turning to face Troy who couldn't believe he was being approached about this right now.

"Are you being serious?" He asked his best friend since childhood. "That is so stupid-"

"You totally had morning sex because you are unusually happy. Also both of you have wet shower hair." Troy felt so dumb, feeling busted. "Two and two together." Chad sang and Troy dropped his head sighed.

"Man you can't tell anyone." He said in a panic raising his hand as Chad smiled at him.

"I'm just mad that it took you this long to tell me. My little sister and my man." He smiled widely. Troy relaxed a little putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Just keep it a secret. We don't want anyone to know." He said seriously and Chad nodded as Taylor walked in scolding Gabriella. The boys hid off in the corner finishing up getting ready.

"It's rude to ghost people Gabriella." She said as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He keeps asking me about you." She said as Gabriella opened her locker. "I thought you told me you went on a date with him the other day." Troy looked at Chad and winked when his mouth dropped.

"I did." She responded changing. Taylor stopped her.

"Are you lying to me about who you're with?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not my mom, stop giving me the third degree." She said frowning.

"Hah, right. It's my job." She said as Troy had enough as they walked up.

"Taylor lay off." Chad said at the group. "You're pretty annoying." He said winking at her and she genuinely frowned.

"Chad you're a dick." She said leaving as Troy looked at him.

"That was uncalled for man." He said as Gabriella gave him a little smile as Chad sighed nodding.

"I know, I guess I should apologize." He walked off as Gabriella faced him smiling.

"We can't be partners right now." He said as she frowned at him confused.

"Why not, what happened?" She asked putting her belt on.

"Chad found out about us and I think we should just separate a little." Gabriella froze as she looked at Troy.

"How?" She asked concerned and he shrugged.

"He guessed and pieced things together." He said as she frowned, fixing one of his collars that was always off a smidge. He smirked. "This certainly doesn't help. You're acting like a wife right now." She shot him a look and laughed.

"Well you certainly need help or else you'd look like a bum constantly." She giggled shutting her locker and walking off to parade. She walked up to the board and switched partners to be back with Ariel. They sat through parade and everyone went their separate ways. Chad and Troy ran off to the squad car like giddy little boys.

"Alright, the boys are back." Chad fist pumped as he laughed, Troy started the car laughing with him.

"Yeah like the old days dude." He said excited loving being back with his best friend.

"Do you think this is going to be permanent?" He asked him as Troy shrugged, turning out of the lot.

"I mean, I love being with Gabriella but I think we should cool down." He said looking at Chad as they drove down the street.

"How long has it been?" He asked curiously as Troy smirked.

"It's been about 3 months." He said as Chad's jaw dropped. "We've been keeping it on the down low." He said feeling his stomach warm thinking about her. He smiled thinking about her waking up next to him everyday the past week.

"Wow, why did you hide it from me this long?" He asked and Troy shrugged.

"Because if we told you right away, it would have been easier to spill the beans about it. But she's still scared she will lose her job or risk my promotion." Chad nodded, unsure of the dating policy. Troy too, he hadn't looked it up yet in fears that it would be negative. But for now he was loving their chemistry and how it was all playing out. He didn't want to ruin that. He looked down at his phone that buzzed. His face was confused and he looked up. "Juice just texted me…he's got a lead on a new drug that's killing people." Troy said looking over to Chad as a smile curled up on Chad's face.

"Oh yes!" Chad said excitedly. "I'm so glad you're back with me bro." He said excitedly as Troy chuckled, texting Juice back.

"Hey Gabriella!" Jason called out running over to her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him. "Can you do me a huge favor?" He asked her.

"Depends, what do I have to do?" She wondered sipping her coffee.

"I have to go to this conference, but Cindy is at yoga…I was wondering if you could pick her up from yoga and take her home. I won't be in until late and she can't drive." Gabriella nodded looking at her watch.

"Of course! I can go over soon." She said with a smile as Jason hugged her and ran off with Chief, who was hurrying him. She walked up to Ariel with paperwork she was finishing up on.

"Hey so can we go on a quick ride?" She asked innocently as Ariel shot her a look. "Please?" She asked as Ariel looked back down to her paperwork.

"Only for you I guess." She said as Gabriella smiled as Ariel put her pen down and closed her file. She smirked and looked over seeing a slightly familiar blonde at the precinct desk. Gabriella walked up to her with a smile.

"Sharpay?" She asked as the blonde slowly turned to face her. Gabriella's smile fell when she saw a bruise on her left eye and a slightly busted lip. "Sharpay wha-" she started but Sharpay began to cry and hug her in comfort. Gabriella held her allowing the frail girl cry in her arms. Ariel walked up.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned as Sharpay wiped her tears.

"I um…need to find safety from my boyfriend." She said wiping her tears as Gabriella nodded. "It's just gotten so bad lately and I don't know what to do." Gabriella's heart broke looking at Ariel who just nodded, led her to the coffee room as Gabriella pulled her phone out.

'_Who is Sharpay dating?' _

She put her phone away and followed her to the room as Ariel already set her up with tissues and a water. Gabriella monitored her watch closely to go get Cindy from Yoga.

'**I was unaware she was dating anyone. Why?'**

"Chad, does Sharpay have a boyfriend? You seem to know the scoop on everyone." Chad laughed as they were walking down the street to coincidentally run into Juice stealing something from a store.

"Hmm, not that I know of." Chad said trying to think. "I haven't talked to her in a while honestly. Maybe she is dating someone then." He said as Troy nodded, replying to Gabriella.

'**Chad and I are stumped. Why though?'**

Gabriella frowned consoling her as Sharpay finally began to calm down enough to speak. Ariel flipped her notebook out as Gabriella talked to her calmly.

"How are you feeling now?" She wondered as Sharpay just grabbed her hand.

"I'm great now that I'm with you." She said as Gabriella nodded.

"Who is abusing you?" She asked and Sharpay sighed. "Take your time." She said as Sharpay nodded.

"His name is Dallas Harris…" She said as Gabriella's brows furrowed. She thought deep about it and the light bulb went off in her head.

"He was in my class." Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded.

"He works in the 13th precinct." She replied as Ariel looked at her mad.

"One of our own is doing this to you?" Ariel said disgusted. Sharpay let a tear slip nodding and biting her lip.

"I need your help…I can't do this anymore…" She started crying again. "How do you get a police officer to stop?" She begged as Gabriella nodded, looking at Ariel.

"We will get him to stop and we will make sure you're safe." She smiled at her. Gabriella nodded as they spoke to her about the next steps.

Gabriella just got done dropping off Cindy at home when she and Troy's lunch coincidentally collided. The two met for a quick bite, opting to not go to their favorite spot. Troy brought the tray over to the table as Gabriella sat there stirring her cup of coffee. Troy frowned, handing her sandwich over.

"What's getting you?" He wondered taking a bite as Gabriella sighed.

"So a mutual friend came into the precinct seeking help." She started with as Troy just rolled his blue eyes.

"Sharpay, carry on." He said as Gabriella furrowed her brows at him annoyed.

"Okay, so she came in with a huge bruise on her eye and a busted lip. She's been dating another officer in the 13th precinct and he's been wailing on her." She said sitting back as Troy was frozen. He wasn't nearly as close as he was prior to with Sharpay, but hearing this story really threw him. He frowned, thinking of someone he was close with in the academy and routine trainings their first year. Sharpay stopped responding to Chad and him in the group chat, where that should have been his first clue.

"Jesus Christ…" He said shocked. "So what's the next move?" He asked staring at his beautiful girlfriend sit across from him in silence.

"Well, I'm speaking with his supervisor tomorrow…and Sharpay is staying with me." She said as Troy sat back grabbing his sandwich for another bite of his food. He sat there, soaking it all in.

"No, you guys will stay with me incase it goes south." He said confidently. Gabriella smiled at him as he smiled for the first time in this conversation.

"Great, because I'm not ready to sleep alone just yet." She said giving him an innocent coy smile. He smirked back.

"Me either." He said taking another bite, encouraging her to have one. He laughed to himself as she was chewing. "I'll finally live out my fantasy…a brunette and a blonde in my bed." Gabriella gasped kicking him in the shin as he continued to laugh. She laughed with him, taking in how handsome her boyfriend really was.

"Tell me about Juice and what he's up to?" She wondered, her time to listen. He began to talk excitedly about his day with Chad and what shenanigans Juice was up to. She smiled again, content with how life was going with him.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting! I will be more consistent with days! Does Mondays work best for everyone?

xo, Nic


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know how to drive?" The older man groaned as Troy looked over to his grandfather who was in his passenger seat.

"Yes pops, I know what I'm doing." He said rolling his eyes as the oldest Bolton groaned. "Hey just because I didn't fail my driver's test doesn't mean you can take it out on me right now." He said glaring at him as his grandpa chuckled.

"Alright alright." He said putting his hands in the air. On Troy's day off, his mother asked him to bring his grandpa in for his doctor's appointment. Gabriella was coincidentally on her off day too and Sharpay had a 24 hour so he was a little annoyed when his mom asked him. He looked over at his grandpa reading the paper carefully, giving him a huge smile on his face. Okay so he was annoyed, but this was the man that brought him in the field. "Oh the brunette beauty!" He heard him exclaim as he looked over seeing his grandpa holding up the phone that was ringing and her picture on the screen. Troy went red as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked and he heard a giggle.

"So Sharpay's gone…" She started as Troy gulped, leaving silence on his end. "And I'm having a hard time getting out of bed and I wanted to see if you were done at the doctors yet?" She asked as he looked over seeing him make a face.

"Um, yeah I'm on my way." He said worried his grandpa was going to blow their cover.

"Are you okay?" She asked curiously. "You sound weird." She said sitting up in bed, covering herself with his sheets. She looked around the room as a nervous laugh came out on the other line.

"Yeah, just driving. I'll talk to you later." He said hanging up and Gabriella looked at her phone seeing the disconnection frowning. She sighed lying back running a hand through her hair.

"Oh man this is great." His grandpa chuckled as Troy turned into the parking lot. "Wait until your parents hear about this." He was laughing now as Troy looked at him.

"Don't-"

"I'm just finally glad you have someone. Was starting to get a little worried." He chuckled as the door opened up, his grandpa leaving the car.

"Pops, I swear don't tell anyone!" He said getting out of the car as his grandpa waved his cane in the air as Troy looked down and frowned. He knew what was going to happen next.

"So, my mom wants to have you over for Easter brunch." He said nervously sitting on the counter eating out of the ice cream carton as Gabriella washed the dishes after dinner. She looked over to him, his oversized shirt beginning to fall off her shoulder.

"What?" She asked confused as he frowned. "I thought we were okay with laying low?" She wondered looking back at the sink, scrubbing a pot. She looked over her other shoulder seeing Sharpay sleeping-snoring- on the couch. She was just now getting used to being away from home and relaxing from being tense.

"Um…pops saw your picture when you called and he ratted me out." He said seeing Gabriella sigh nervously. Gabriella remained silent as he frowned. He hopped off the counter, kissing her exposed shoulder blade.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" He asked as she sighed scrubbing a new bowl.

"Well now Chad and Sharpay know…and My mother knows about you." She said silently. "She saw you leave my apartment the other day and wants to meet you too…" She said stopping as he chuckled.

"Man our cover is seriously blown." He chuckled as she giggled.

"I guess it's okay if we just tell our parents…" She said as he agreed kissing her shoulder again. "My dad would be okay since you are an officer." She finished but Troy winced.

"But he's a captain…and chief's best bud." Troy reminded and she nodded turning around and looking at him. They just stared at each other thinking about what to say.

"I think we meet each other's parents-but we need to maybe take a break. Or tell Chief." She suggested as Troy stood there.

"No." He said as Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"No?" She asked him as he nodded, looking deep into her eyes.

"We have something good going on. We just need to stick it out a few more weeks." Troy said as Gabriella's eyebrow remained up. He sighed again. "I just heard that another couple was dating in a different precinct and they got split up by their chief…We need to lay low a little bit longer and then I will personally ask Chief." He said confidently as she nodded giving him a hug as he held her close.

"Good luck." She winked, pulling back and walking to his room. Troy sighed watching her leave as he looked over to Sharpay sleeping as he sighed, annoyed in what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Gabriella walked up to the 13th precinct on a mission to help her new friend get the justice she deserves. This was the last thing that she had to do on her shift and then she would be at home with Troy and Sharpay. She was looking for Dallas' supervisor to speak with him honestly and confidently. She saw an officer in blues dressed up front.

"Hi! I'm officer Gabriella Montez. I was wondering if I could speak with the chief of precinct 13?" She asked as the officer stared at her. She sized up the older gentleman who looked haggard. He had a thick mustache.

"Alright, and what brings you here?" He asked as she stared at him.

"I have private matters to discuss." She said confidently as the timid receptionist stared at them. He laughed.

"I am Thomas Stone, Chief of 13. What do you need to speak about?" He asked as Gabriella looked at him as if he was serious.

"Well, its private. Can we speak elsewhere?" She said as he scoffed walked up to her and stood in her face.

"If you have something that you need to speak to me about, you can tell me about it right here and right now." Gabriella's jaw almost dropped as she looked over to the receptionist who was very uncomfortable. She was skittish and giving Gabriella the impression that this precinct contributed to the frightened culture around here. She straightened up and looked at the impatient man.

"Your officer Harris is beating his girlfriend. We're in the process of getting a restraining order but you need to get scum like that off your squad." She said as the man still stared at her impatiently. He just rolled his eyes handing a file over to the receptionist.

"Is that all?" He asked as she kept her posture.

"I'm not leaving until you take disciplinary action against him." She said confidently as he just walked away. Gabriella chased him as he kept walking.

"What's your problem?" He asked annoyed as she kept interfering.

"Why do you condone people that abuse their significant others?" She asked pressing him. He haulted and looked at her.

"Listen rookie, this is none of your business. It's not mine either. Keep your nose out of it." He said slamming the door infront of her face. Gabriella huffed, turning around and walking back out. She stopped and looked at the receptionist.

"If they ever make you feel lesser than, you're always welcomed to come with me to my precinct." She said genuinely while annoyed. Gabriella stormed out of there as the receptionist looked over to Stone's office with newfound confidence, lifting her phone and making a call.

Gabriella reached her home and changed while Sharpay and Troy started pregaming for Jason's birthday party and new baby celebration at Molly's. Gabriella was closer to Molly's and they decided it would be the best to make moves there. She opened her bedroom door with Sharpay standing there with a wine glass in front of her face. She was oddly perky, making Gabriella confused.

"What's going on?" She asked as Troy stood in the kitchen proud drinking a beer.

"So a little receptionist felt the need to report Dallas after a female officer stood up to the chief…I got clearance of the restraining order and he lost his job!" She squealed as Gabriella sighed, hugging her. The two separated as they gave each other a big smile.

"Oh Sharpay I'm so happy for you!" She said excited as the blonde just giggled.

"I wouldn't have done any of this without you. You really saved my life." She said hugging her again. Troy walked over and gave her a big kiss.

"I can't believe you really stood up to one of the hardest men in the CPD." He said dreamily looking at her and kissing her again.

"I don't stand for men that abuse women." She said as he smirked looking down at how sexy she looked. She opened her mouth when there was a hurried knock on her door. She looked over Troy's shoulder and then at him. "I'm not expecting anybody…" She said as Troy looked over as she walked over and opened the door, the chain holding it from opening further. Gabriella was met face to face with Dallas.

"I know she's in there." The voice said as he tried to break the door down. She struggled to push the door shut as Troy ran over to join in when he broke the chain. Gabriella went straight to the floor as Dallas barged in. "You fucking ruined my career." He roared lunging at Sharpay when Troy tackled him. Gabriella scrambled to her feet to block Sharpay as Troy struggled to gain dominance.

"Stop!" Sharpay screamed as Dallas threw a punch at Troy. Troy threw another one back as Gabriella called 911. Gabriella sized up the situation as the two continued to fight. Gabriella darted to her room and unlocked her gun safe running back in. She cocked her gun seeing the two stop wrestling.

"Don't you dare try anything else Dallas. I have a clear shot." She said confidently as the two we're out of breath on the floor. Troy peeled himself off Dallas as Dallas remained on the floor. He looked up at Sharpay.

"You little liar. When I figure out how to get this thing removed I'm going to kill you!" He roared as Gabriella kept her position, ready to shoot. Troy simply kicked him in the stomach, making him writhe in pain. Sharpay held onto Gabriella carefully in fright as they all heard sirens in the distance.

"Good luck getting it removed because you just breeched your restraining order…So have fun sitting in jail for a little while." She said confidently as Dallas rolled his eyes. The officers ran up the stairs to her apartment and detained him. He was exited as the other cops interviewed them.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked Sharpay as she nodded. Troy finished up his interview walking over to the two.

"I need a drink." He said sighing as Gabriella simply smiled rubbing Sharpay's back.

"Same here." Sharpay replied as they all waited for the cops to leave so they could get the hell out of there.

* * *

_You look so fucking hot right now_

She looked up from her phone with a slight blush from the alcohol and his words. They went straight to the bar and started drinking heavily. Taylor was suspicious but also concerned that the three of them were almost attacked. Gabriella giggled slightly getting Taylor's attention who was sitting across the room watching Gabriella her bite her lip and press her fingers onto the screen.

_**You should see what I'm wearing under this **_

This time she looked up for his reaction to her texts when she noticed he was staring her down with hunger in his eyes. She smirked, leaving her phone on the edge of the bar as she looked over her shoulder at him before she turned around and swayed her hips to the bathroom. Troy quickly texted her back.

_We need to fucking leave right now_

Taylor looked over to Troy noticing he wasn't even looking in Gabriella's direction anymore when she grabbed her phone, held it and scrolled up reading all their text messages. From 'Baby's to 'Miss you's she had enough of what she saw. When Gabriella came out of the bathroom, Taylor looked up at her as she noticed that Gabriella was staring down at her boobs and she tried to make them perky. When she looked up and made eye contact with Taylor she knew it was bad.

"Gabriella…what are you doing?" Taylor asked her annoyed as Gabriella stared at her feeling her face ignite on fire. Taylor looked at her disgusted as was holding up her phone seeing texts from Troy.

"Why are you going through my phone?" She asked angry walking over from the bar to the table.

"Because I know you're sleeping with a superior when you're not supposed to." Taylor said getting up from the bar stool and walking out the door. Gabriella chased her.

"Taylor come back here!" She said running outside grabbing her phone from her hands.

"I'm done with you Gabriella." She said walking down the street.

"Taylor, please." She said grabbing her.

"How stupid are you!?" She shouted. "You've been wanting to be a cop your whole life and you're going to blow it on Troy!?" She shouted.

"I'm not blowing it on him!" She challenged. "It's dif-"

"No its not. You think when the thrill of sneaking off with him dies, he'll kick you to the curb and then when you're too love struck and heartbroken you'll lose focus of the job." Gabriella crossed her arms,

"He's not like that Taylor! We work together as a team, we respect eac-" Taylor walked up to her and got in her face.

"All you are to him, is a new piece of rookie ass that is fun and exciting. Don't forget what happened to him and Cheryl and how it was her first year." Taylor snarled in her face. "He's looking for the next round of rookie ass. I'm looking out for you just as I did with Jonah." Gabriella fumed.

"Well you're the hypocrite!" She screamed. "Let's not overlook the fact that you are in love with Chad!" Gabriella said in her face. "Newsflash Taylor, he has a girlfriend that he's not leaving you for." She finished as Taylor shoved her hard, turning around and walking away.

"I can't do this anymore with you." Gabriella's eyes began to tear up.

"Fuck." She said letting out the air she was holding in, turning around to see Troy standing there with his hands in his pocket. "Did you hear all that?" She asked him and he nodded walking up to her as she wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." She said feeling him wrap his arms around her, holding her as she cried silently. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Maybe we should talk this all out back at your place?" He said pulling back wiping her tears for her.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting at her bar table as she observed Troy close the fridge with two beers. He walked up to her, opening her beer and pushing it to her across the table. He sat down sighing heavily wondering what conversation was about to start. She looked a little sad, contemplating her thoughts about their relationship that was developing.

"Okay so let's start off with-"

"So Cheryl?" She asked quickly. He sighed dropping his head.

"Cheryl and I were hooking up for a few months. We were goofing off and about to get serious when I was asked to do the undercover stint for six months. I couldn't tell her where I was going and fell off the face of the earth. Let's just say she found someone better while I was away." He said as Gabriella sighed, looking away.

"Weren't you with her again around the gala?" She asked as he nodded.

"Figured it'd help me try and get over the crush I had on you. Look how well that worked." He chuckled as Gabriella kept the frown on her face. He sighed dropping his head. "Please tell me what you're thinking?" He asked her grabbing her hand as tears welt up in her eyes. She heard rumors about her, but never wanted to ask him about it. She always believed there was a life before her so she didn't want to open old wounds.

"Troy I can't do this." She said looking at the man she was falling in love with for the past five months. "This is starting to get complicated now."

"Yes we can, I promise I'll make it work." He said standing up and getting closer to her as she sat there.

"Why haven't we just come out already?!" She said flustered.

"Because of that other couple in that precinct." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were going to talk to Chief?" She asked as he grabbed her hands again. "Troy stop pushing this off…I get it you have a promotion on board but if you don't want us to end, I don't get why you're not being proactive." She said as he looked at her.

"You could ask about it to." He said annoyed as she shot him a glare.

"Yeah, a rookie cop asking her training officer if she can continue to sleep with a third year cop." She said blank face as he winced. "I don't want to hide it anymore, but if it's for the best…" She said letting go off his hands, trying to break the intimacy.

"I'll…I'll quit my job, move divisions-" Gabriella hit his chest.

"You are not quitting something you love for me. I will never let that happen." She said standing up and walking to her door, over this conversation.

"I'm doing it for someone I love." He said seeing her stop, then turn around.

"Troy…you're making this hard for me." She said whimpering, her throat closing up. He walked up to her, hovering over her staring into her watery eyes. "We didn't think about how serious this is. My dad's a top cop, you are up for a promotion…" He closed his eyes, touching foreheads against each other, rubbing noses. She let out a sob, reaching her arms around to hold him closer.

"Brie, please just hear me out." He whispered raw emotions.

"I can't let you give up a huge promotion for me." He nodded against her forehead. "If you really love me, just give me two days to think this all through. Okay? I promise two days. I need to just think this out…" She said pulling back, seeing him give her a soft smile.

"Alright. I'll let you do that." He leaned down, kissing her softly before leaving her apartment. "Two days."

* * *

Happy story publishing day! Hope you enjoy this one :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Keep your head on swivel and watch out for suspicious characters. There are many churches organizing anti-gun protests today." Commander said looking around the office. Gabriella rubbed her eyes writing notes down from parade when she looked up and saw Troy standing up against the window staring her down. She quickly looked down trying to block him out. It was almost five days since they had that talk and she still hasn't made her mind up. It was their first shift together, as he was on two and she was off two. "Alright everyone, be careful and make sure your talkies all have full batteries." He said dismissing everyone as people stood up and got on with their shift. She walked over to the board seeing that he was her partner for the day.

"Uhhh, no way." She murmured to Ariel who was standing next to her. She simply laughed hitting her arm.

"Trouble in paradise?" She said looking at Troy.

"You can say that. I was supposed to give him the answer five days ago." Gabriella said rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming on. He walked up seeing they're supposed to be partners.

"Montez." He said clenching his jaw. She matched his demeanor.

"Bolton." She mimicked seeing him just stand there.

"I'm riding with Danforth today." He said walking right past her, leaving her shocked. Ariel looked and saw that she was with Chad, making her Gabriella's partner now. She was honestly upset with him, chasing him out of the board room.

"Well that was cold." She said following him.

"Sorry, had to be done. I'd rather work with someone who would talk to me." He said as he walked a little faster, Gabriella basically jogging behind him.

"Troy this is a hard decision." She exclaimed as he suddenly stopped, making her back into him.

"I tell you I love you and want to be with you. I know the repercussions and am aware of what can happen but you only meet the love of your life once in a lifetime. I know I'm not letting you go, but you're letting me go by not telling me anything." He said looking in her eyes.

"Troy I- " He put his hands up interrupting her.

"And today I don't even want to deal with this because I need some time to figure out if I even want to be with someone who still hasn't made her mind up." He said turning around and walking away. "Two fucking days my ass Gabriella." He said leaving the building. She groaned dropping her head and walking away.

"Have a nice day!" Ariel said smiling at the people handing them water bottles. Gabriella forced a smile handing them a box of granola bars.

"This blows." Gabriella said as they patrolled the streets around a church engaging in a protest. Ariel just laughed pulling her hair together, looking around.

"We're not drawing guns so I call it a winning situation." She smiled as they walked down the street. Gabriella frowned looking at Ariel who Gabriella spilled the beans to in the car.

"I can't believe he said that I'm the love of his life and that he was reconsidering being someone who wouldn't make up her mind…" She said handing someone a water bottle. Ariel cocked her head.

"He said that? The manliest man I've ever met poured his heart out to you in the middle of the precinct?" She emphasized going wide eye. "Man you really fucked up." She said shaking her head. Gabriella groaned seeing a large group of people pile up.

"Of course I want to be with him! I just can't risk losing our jobs." She said sadly. "He has so much going for him, but he can't blow it all on me." Ariel gasped, getting a bright idea.

"You are aware that you can date someone of the same rank?" She said informing Gabriella.

"Then why did they say you can't date anyone?" She wondered. "That other couple?"

"They mean you can't just date anyone…They prefer you don't so it won't cause work tension, but it happens." Gabriella felt like she was just slapped in the face. "Also you and Bolton are so professional around the precinct I would have never guessed."

"Seriously…?" She asked feeling stupid for not asking around. She nodded.

"But in the event he gets that promotion he's been working his ass off for, then it all gets messy. So that's why you should at least make your decision before this thing could happen. He might get it today, or next year." She said smiling at her. Gabriella sighed.

"I really need to call him, let me just get my phone from the car." They were interrupted by the call over a radio.

"_Officers hit by a car, we need all personnel in the vicinity to respond. 88__th__ and Wood." _Gabriella frowned, seeing they were on 79th. Ariel and Gabriella sprinted to their car, speeding over to 88th.

* * *

"God I fucking hate Gabriella." Troy said as he hit his head against the chair. Chad rolled his eyes.

"This is day what? 800?" Chad snarled as he watched a few rookies redirect traffic away from the church. He rolled his eyes.

"Five days. Five." He whined. "She said it would only take her two." Troy looked down wondering what she was going through, what she was thinking.

"She's just worried about you losing your job as you work towards getting a promotion." He said honestly. "But you need to let her know that she has to date you now then because you will be her superior officially and then it wouldn't be able to happen. Maybe she understands the old rule book but not the newer one." Chad ironed it out right in front of him and he scoffed.

"Right, you can tell her that for me." He said groaning and resting his head back staring at a rookie wave at him to come over. The two exited the car, walking over.

"What is it?" He asked the rookie as he pointed in the direction of a group of people fighting.

"Should we approach?" He asked as Troy tried to get a better look at the situation. A man jumped in his car, plowing through a crowd. Before he could think, the car was coming at them.

"EVERYONE RUN!" He shouted as the car collided into them. The car hit a pole, knocking it over, hitting Troy's and Chad's squad car. Chad rolled on the ground, getting up and drawing his gun approaching the car. A rookie remained on the ground, reaching for his walkie looking around.

"Dispatch we need help. A few officers were struck by a vehicle." He said looking over seeing Troy unconscious on the concrete with a wound gushing blood from his head.

""_Officers hit by a car, we need all personnel in the vicinity to respond. 88__th__ and Wood."_

"Fuck!" Gabriella said as they pulled up seeing a squad car destroyed by a pole. Her eyes zoomed in seeing the number. "FUCK!"

"What?!" Ariel said worried as she parked the car. Gabriella fumbled to open the door.

"That's Troy's car." She said sprinting over, seeing a few officers detain a man by the car. She saw some pedestrians helping officers injured.

"Troy, where are you!?" Gabriella screamed, her heart dropping to her stomach.

"Montez over here!" Someone shouted at her as she saw a rookie shielding someone who was on the floor. She sprinted over, seeing her loved one unconscious on the floor with a head wound. She dropped to her knees, trying to figure out where to put her hands.

"Oh baby please wake up!" She said frantically as she listened for sirens in the distance. He groaned, his eyes still shut. She looked up at the rookie who was compressing the gash on his right brow bone. She took it over, feeling a pulse. "Babe, please wake up." She pleaded seeing more officers joined the scene. Some rushed to Troy, others to the detained man.

"Montez the ambo is on its way. What do you need?" A man asked coming up to them. Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't know, he has a pulse and is breathing but he's out." She said panicked looking up at them. She looked back down at him. "Please." She begged, not caring that officers we're standing around them. She lifted the compress seeing the bleeding stop. He took a deep breath, opening one eye. He cautiously looked up seeing Gabriella talking to an officer standing above her. He looked around seeing officers around him looking around for additional personnel.

"Babe?" He asked as her eyes shot over, looking into his. A tear slipped from her eye, seeing him wake up.

"Oh god. I thought I lost you." She said softly, wiping a tear and seeing him breathe heavily. He started to feel pain in his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as she observed his gash again, hearing the ambulance coming up.

"It's okay baby. I'm here now and I'm never letting you go." She said grabbing his hand, again not caring if the officers heard them.

"Hey, send him up!" Someone said, stepping back. They quickly got Troy on the stretcher, Gabriella standing at the foot of the ambulance as they shut the doors, speeding off. She just stared at the vehicle drive off.

"Gabriella, we need to talk." She heard a strong voice from behind her. She slowly turned around seeing Chief stand there staring at her with his arms crossed. She nodded, following him to his car, sitting in the passenger side.

"Look um…Bolton came to me before he rode out today and asked me if he could date you." He said turning the car on, beginning to drive. Gabriella just stared at him with her heart beating out of her chest. "I told him no because you we're my god daughter." He said focused on the road. "But as a Chief, I told him that we had to look at the dating policy and we will talk about it." He said reaching a red light looking at her. "But I did have one question for him…" He said. "I asked him if he would be able to keep his cool around you while on shift. He said he would, but now he's not the one I'm worried about."

"Chief I-"

"If I allow you two to date, and he gets hurt like this…can you keep your cool?" Gabriella looked down at her fingers feeling the car take off.

"I can't lie to you, he got me scared today…but I can promise you that I will be the most professional police officer in your precinct while dating another officer." She said as he nodded, a smile cracking from him as he drove for a few more miles in silence. She felt her nerves calm slowly as he pulled up to the hospital.

"Alright Montez, go be with your boyfriend." He said as Gabriella stared at him, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Troy was being taken care of in the hospital while Gabriella met and hung out with his family and her mom. They brought her food and clothes as she got her act together, waiting for when he was situated. His family visited with him first, and then it soon would be her turn. Her mom gave her an encouraging kiss, and left her waiting at the door. Jack and Lucielle left, giving her a hug as she smiled gathering her things and walking into the room. She looked in the door's window and saw him sleeping gently. Gabriella walked in, looking over his monitors and ivy bag full of pain killers. He stirred waking up and seeing her. She smiled leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Hey." He said kissing her again. She kissed him back harder, placing her hands on his cheeks. He pulled away. "So getting hurt is how I'm going to get my way with you?" He winked at her as she pulled away. She just laughed wanting to hit him.

"You are not funny." She said shaking her head. He sighed as she grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. "You talked to Chief about us?" She asked him as he stared at her, nodding slowly.

"I needed the answer to tell you. He told me no-"

"Because I'm his god daughter…" She said as he looked at her confused. "He brought me from the scene to the hospital…He told me you guys talked and well…he said yes." She said as he looked at her seriously.

"Wait, really?" He asked excited.

"Yeah, really." She yawned staring at him. "Apparently when you call someone babe over and over again, it really gets people wondering." She giggled leaning over to give him a kiss.

"So we're out now?" He asked kissing her again.

"Officially." She said yawning and kissing him again. He looked over to the TV seeing the nightly news on.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" He asked her. She sighed.

"All I wanted to do was sleep in your arms tonight."

"It still could happen." He laughed scooting over for her in bed. She smiled got up and snuggled into his side. He winced a little.

"I'll stay for a few more minutes and then I'll go home okay?" She asked him.

"Sounds perfect to me." He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Hey loves! Hope you enjoy :)


	16. Chapter 16

They were walking down the street fair looking at the foods the tents had offered. She smiled at him seeing him walk down the street, looking at the menu puzzled. Gabriella reached her hand down and slipped it into his, enjoying the feeling of physical touch in public for everyone to see. Troy pulled from his thoughts, looked over at her and smiled at her big smile.

2 weeks later

"Well hey." He said smirking as she giggled to herself, looking up ahead. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just loving every second of this with you." She said walking closer to him kissing his cheek.

"And I loving being with you every second." He said pecking her lips quick as they began to look around again.

"Are you excited about being back to work again?" She asked him handing over the street fair map. He sighed.

"I'm excited to comeback but I was having a pretty nice paid leave vacation." She smirked looking at a tent. "I really want to try crocodile sausage." He admitted squeezing her hand and she turned to him making a face. "I took you to this fair so you can try different kinds of food. She sighed.

"I like my simple French fries and a sand which." She said matter of factly as he ahh'd, looking down at her.

"Have you talked to Taylor recently?" He asked her as she frowned.

"No and I don't plan to." She said huffing. Troy squeezed her hand. "But actually I haven't seen her." She frowned. Gabriella and Taylor often fought, but they were never this bad. The longest they ever spent apart was only a few days. Now this was going on two weeks and they still hadn't talked. No snapchats, no calls, texts or anything.

"Well, she might have switched districts." He suggested and her heart sank. Troy observed the look on his girlfriend's face, knowing she was grieving a little bit. She sighed turning to face him, standing in his way.

"I just want to feel okay without her controlling my life. Ever since we were little I was always her shadow. Now here we are and she feels like she's my shadow now. I just want things to be balanced between us, back to when it wasn't a huge fight every time." She pouted and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"I know it will, you just need to reach out and talk to her." He leant down and gave her a kiss. She smiled as he pulled back.

"I'm so glad you're mine." She said with a big grin, as he kissed her again.

"I'm glad you're not hiding our relationship anymore." He said as she gasped hitting him in the chest.

"Can we also talk about how Chad proposed to Emmy?" Gabriella said as Troy chuckled.

"Yeah the dumbass finally did it…him almost getting plowed into by a car did it." He laughed as Gabriella laughed at him, getting a warm feeling that this man would be the man she would be marrying in the future.

* * *

Gabriella left the locker room patting her uniform down when she looked up seeing four officers looking at her. She paused looking at them.

"Gabriella Montez?" One asked as she nodded confused as a man stepped forward. "I'm officer Weathers and this is my undercover team." He showed them as they nodded at her. "We've been working with Taylor McKessie for the past two weeks and she went missing." Gabriella felt her heart sink.

Troy walked to Chief's office when Troy looked over by the locker rooms seeing a group of people around Gabriella. Curious, he looked over and saw Gabriella uncomfortable, and upset. Did her dad die? He frantically walked over as she looked at him coming their way and then at the group talking to her.

"If you want to come with us we can explain this in detail?" Gabriella nodded, feeling her feet volunteer for her. Troy followed her as the people were about to shut the door when he was standing there. "Excuse me-" They said as Chief rolled his eyes at him.

"For god's sake Bolton can you let her out of your sight for one second?" Gabriella gave him an assuring smile as he put his hands up.

"I just…is your dad okay?" He asked and she gave him a bigger smile.

"He's fine, it's not about him." She finished. "I'm sorry about him, can you explain to me what I would do?" She asked as they looked at Troy shutting the door. He frowned looking at the floor before walking off. His talkie went off knowing he needed to get in his squad car.

"We need you to go undercover as a female escort. It sounds risky, but you're only there for one thing." The female said opening a folder.

"Taylor." Weathers finished for her as they slid the file of location and the men they were up against.

"When you locate her, we're going to be notified via camera and we will invade. If anything happens to you, we will invade." The female said as she looked at Chief. "You were selected because of your ability to fight back." She said getting her attention as Gabriella looked up at them.

"I'll do it." She said as the two looked at each other in front of her.

"We've been told she's your best friend. Will that get in the way of it?" They asked her as she laughed.

"Of course. It'll make me more dedicated to the hunt." She said as they smiled.

"Alright, we will give you files to go over, how you should behave and then we will get you in fitting." They said as she nodded, looking at Chief.

"Will she be going in herself?" He asked worried.

"We have two men that have been undercover there as well who have ins. She will be covered at all times." Weathers said to him. "If you want to supply some of your officers to stay in the vehicles ready, then I'm okay with that." He finished. Gabriella took a deep breath nodding.

"1312 you're requested back at the precinct." The radio broke as Chad rolled his eyes. Troy was oddly quiet not having talked to Gabriella all day. He had so many questions as to what she was doing. Chad reached for the talkie.

"Why?" He asked as they were driving around the loop.

"1312 I don't question, I just relay." Dispatch said annoyed as Troy cracked a smile at him. Chad grunted as he got on the expressway.

"You're awfully quiet." He said to Troy as he sighed.

"Gabriella got selected to do undercover and I don't know what it's for." He said as Chad winced.

"Uh, yeah. Is it a bad time to tell you that I know what she's going to do?" Chad said as Troy sat up in his seat quickly.

"Yeah Chad, what the fuck." He said as Chad sighed.

"I found out from Jason that Taylor went undercover as a pimp dealer and she got kidnapped. They want Gabriella to go undercover as a female escort." Troy clenched his fist about to scream. Chad sighed. "Hey man, you know she would do anything for Taylor and Taylor would do anything for her." He said honestly as Troy nodded looking at the precinct.

"I just-"

"Stop, we went over this." Chad reminded about the fiasco before he got hit by a car. Troy nodded as they pulled in, parking the car and going into the precinct. Jason was doing desk duty, looking up and seeing them.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerful as Troy and Chad simply smiled, waiting for him to go on. "Chief wants you in intelligence." He said pointing down the way as they thanked him and walked to their next location. They walked in the room seeing officers and agents geared up in their wear and technology. Chief greeted them when they walked in.

"Boys, you will be assisting us in the sting operation tonight. You will be in the footage cart, listening for any movements and when to enter the scene." Troy opened his mouth but thought about what Chad said, closing it quickly due to objections. Chief smiled as he looked at Troy. "Figured you would fight me on this. You're growing." He said honestly patting him. "They will give you a run through over there." He said as Chief walked away and Gabriella was suddenly there, walking in the room. He lost his breath seeing her dressed in a tight black skirt, long boots and what he thought was a bra. She confidently strutted down the walk way, mentally preparing for her job.

"Gabriella, we need you over here." Someone said as she made eye contact with her Troy. She offered him a weak smile as she turned to the voice calling for her. Troy sighed as he walked over to where he needed to be stationed when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with his beautiful brunette lover smiling.

"On a scale of one to ten, how promiscuous do I look?" She shot him a funny grin and he cracked a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked her as her smile fell, sighing. She adjusted one of his pins on his collar.

"Because you wouldn't let me do it." She said patting him on the chest, looking up in his eyes. This time he sighed.

"I mean I wouldn't tell you no, I would just talk you out of it." He said as she hit him in the chest.

"Exactly." She said as she cupped his face looking into his eyes. "I'll be fine. Trust me." She said honestly as he melted into her touch. "Just make sure you cover my ass." She said slapping his cheek gently as he laughed.

"With my life." He responded as she gave him a quick peck as she walked off and he sighed.

* * *

She walked throughout the club not distracted by the loud music and the flashing lights. She was focused, looking for a pimp to get her in the back. Gabriella walked up to a group of girls dancing with them when a man made eye contact with her. She smirked at him, continuing her dancing as she moved seductively. She turned to act like she wasn't interested, but she saw him wave over a guy to talk to. Not facing them, she took a deep breath when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around face to face with a young Hispanic male.

"Hey sweetheart, you got a name?" He asked her running his hands up and down her arm. She smirked.

"Chantal." She said flipping hair over her shoulder.

"What a beautiful name." He said getting closer as she continued to smirk as he placed his hands on her hips. Mentally she frowned not feeling the warmth from her lover, but shook it off. She had a job to complete.

"He took the bait." The radio broke in to his squad car with Chad and Troy in it. He reached over and grabbed his radio.

"Keep your eyes on her." He said sternly as Troy's heart was beating out of his chest.

"Got it." They replied. Troy took a deep breath, his knees jerking in anxiousness. Troy looked out at the club as Chief looked over at him.

"Chief I have to go in there." He finally snapped when Chief smirked at him.

"You've been so good this entire time." He laughed as Troy cracked a soft smile as Chief looked at the club grabbing his radio, then hesitating. "I don't want you seeing what she's doing Troy." He said honestly lowering the radio. "She's probably dancing on this guy, he's probably touching her. We have to get Taylor and she acknowledges that." Troy nodded as he looked down, then back at the club.

As the male danced with her, grinding his hips into hers, another male came up and smiled at her. She smirked back at him as the guy behind her pressed his lips on her neck giving her shivers but kept her composure.

"Do you want to take this party to the back?" The man in front asked her as she got a good look at this guy. He was the one in charge of the floor ring, a picture the detectives showed her. He brought the girls back and then forced them into prostitution. Gabriella smirked as she looked behind her.

"If it's alright with you?" She said sexily as the man kissed her on the lips, then grabbing her hand as they brought her through the club.

"They're taking her back now, be advised to enter." The radio broke out and Troy almost jumped as his knee was now jerking furiously. "Alex is following slowly, he's going to try and enter." Chad sighed dropping his head ready to jump in the action.

Music blaring, her heart beating out of her chest, Gabriella was brought to a secret room in the back requiring a punch code to get in, paying attention to the numbers as she looked at the men sexily, them giving smiles to her. 3652 she noted in her head. When they entered she saw a man having sex with a female to her left, and on her right someone was stripping for another one. She kept her head up as the men threw an arm around her shoulder bringing her back. When they got her in a room, a man was sitting on a chair when the two men threw her in and she hit the floor. She looked up and saw the main man, who they were looking to bust. She turned around and faced the two men.

"What the fuck?" She shouted as one left, and the first one that approached her remained.

"Shut up." He said slapping her across the face. Gabriella felt her face sting as the man grabbed her by the head and made her face the man in the chair.

"Confirmation that she's in, need to send back up in soon. She was just struck." Troy's heart clenched as he unbuckled his seatbelt, ready to open the door when Chief locked it.

"Open it." He growled trying again but Chief shook his head.

"Found her on the dance floor, what do you think?" The one man asked as the main smirked. He leaned forward, cupping her face.

"Very good. Send her into a room, we'll bring her to someone. Get the drugs ready." He said as the man picked Gabriella as she fought weakly saying no as she was brought into the hallway and down the hall. He turned and entered one room and threw her on the bed. As he turned to face away, she quickly stood up grabbing his hand.

"Please don't let me go. I only want to be with you." She pleaded as he pulled his hand away. "I'll do anything." She said dropping to her knees and grabbing his belt unbuckling it as the man looked out the hallway, shutting the door.

"Alright, make it quick." He said as he unzipped his pants as she gave him a smile helping him until she swiftly brought her hand up as fast as she could punching him in his privates, knocking the wind out of him, standing up and bringing her knee up to hit him square in the face, flipping him to the floor and pinning him.

"I'm not just a fucking pretty girl." She growled in his face as he laid out cold.

"Stand down, she knocked the guy out." The radio broke as a smile came across Troy's face. Chief responded.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Nothing major, no sexual assault. She's one smart one for sure." They responded as Troy sighed relaxing a slight bit, still worked up.

She walked down the hallway, on alert looking around the hallway for Taylor, she peaked in one door, not seeing her. She continued down the hallway disgusted by what she was seeing, looking around when she found a room that seemed to be unoccupied. She peaked her head in seeing Taylor tied up, beaten.

"She found Taylor. All units prepare to enter." That was their go time signal. "She's all safe, get ready. Sharing updates from her radio so we know how to enter." They all exited the car and suited up. Leaving the door's open, the boys got to listen to Gabriella's and Taylor's interaction.

Taylor opened one eye seeing a female stand in the doorway. She forced her swollen eye open a bit and saw that it was Gabriella standing there. She ran in the room, launching herself at her best friend trying to untie her.

"How the fuck?" She asked as Gabriella worked frantically.

"I decided to go out for the night and let loose." She said smiling as Taylor laughed.

"God am I glad to see you." She said as Gabriella looked all over her.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked cupping her face and seeing her bruises.

"Good enough." She said as Gabriella dipped her head and talked to the radio.

"The code is 3652, that's the only door I found." She said before working on Taylor a bit untying her ropes.

"Be advised were entering now Montez." The radio broke.

"What the fuck, you're a cop too?" The man asked standing in the door way as Gabriella turned around and was faced with a man. She stood in the way of Taylor as the man came at her, fighting him, punching him in the face when he grabbed her and threw her down on the floor pinning her. She grunted as she tried kicking him to free herself as Taylor tried to help, but she was too weak.

"All personel go go go!" They shouted over the radio as Troy took off running into the club with Chad and a few other officers.

Another man ran in grabbing Gabriella, putting duct tape over her mouth as the two dragged her out. Taylor was screaming as Gabriella fought to break free. They brought her down the hallway, pushing her in another room pinning her to a bed as she fought hard when they sat her up and slapped her across the face. That didn't stop her as she fought again, when they ripped her tape off her mouth.

"You fucking fight us anymore, you'll be shipped out of here in a body bag." The man said slapping her again, feeling her lip bust as they put duct tape on her again. They began tying her up, where she gave up to conserve energy, also a bit tired and hurt. When they were done they threw her on the floor, shutting the door.

Troy and his group made it to the secret door, typing the code in as they entered. A few officers, weapons drawn began arresting men at the front. Troy kept going as the second group joined them and they started busting doors down finding men. Troy's heart told him to listen to what they said, but he needed to find Gabriella. She was his only priority when he heard a gunshot as a man in front of him shot and missed. Troy casually shot him in the arm as he kept going, the man fell. An officer apprehended him as he kept going. Troy looked around and kicked another door open seeing no one. He wasn't going to stop until he found Gabriella.

She heard a door open looking up and seeing a man stand there and walk in.

"Heard you were fresh meat. I'm here to welcome you to the club." He said lifting the syringe about to shut the door when he was pistol whipped in the back of the head, hitting the floor. She looked up and saw Troy standing there behind him, running in and grabbing her quickly. He gently took the tape off her face seeing her busted lip.

"Hey." He said cupping her face as she gave him a smile.

"It's fine, just a little bruise." She said as he gave her a smile back kissing her forehead and helping her untie herself. He helped her up, as he walked her out of the door, them face to face with officers helping Taylor walk out. Troy's arm protectively wrapped around her, kissing the top of her head as they walked out. Taylor smiled at them as they let the other officers take care of the scene, them needing medical care.

* * *

After they left the hospital Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor returned back to his place. Troy was setting them up for the couch when Gabriella, sitting at the table with her knees to her chest looked at him as he was putting blankets on the pull out. He looked at her giving her a smile as she smiled back.

"How are you?" He asked as Gabriella shrugged. She touched her fat lip that was busted, then let her hand fall.

"I'm fine." She said looking at the door. "It's her I'm worried about." She said frowning as he nodded. He resumed getting their bed ready when Gabriella stood up and walked out of his kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom. Troy sighed dropping his head, looking over at her gently open the door.

Taylor left all the lights on as she stared straight at the ceiling, looking unengaged. She did however look at Gabriella standing in the door way. She was waiting for a snarky response like "what do you want?" or "Get out", but Gabriella never got that.

"Hey." She said shyly as Taylor took a deep breath.

"Hey." She responded back as Gabriella took her hand off the handle, walking to the bed and climbing in it with her. Taylor didn't move as Gabriella snuggled in her side reaching her arm across and cuddle hugging her. Taylor took a deep breath as Gabriella's head was on her shoulder.

"You did good out there." Gabriella offered as Taylor nodded.

"So did you." She said softly swallowing a large lump in her throat. She knew Gabriella was going in for the kill.

"Did they touch you inappropriately or anything?" She asked as Taylor softly smiled knowing she would ask a hard hitting question right away, but then she paused feeling tears begin to pool.

"No, they just beat me. When they found out I was undercover they didn't want to leave DNA. Other girls?" She said her voice cracking as a few tears rolled out. "Weren't lucky. I befriended a girl who was loaned out every single night and returned abused." Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat. That was almost her…That's when Taylor started sobbing, letting out the emotions and fear from her trip. Gabriella snuggled into her closer when she noticed Troy was standing in the door way resting against the door. She gave him a smile as he grabbed the knob, beginning to close the door when he looked at the battered best friends, fighting crime together. He shut the door and walked off to his bed for the night.

* * *

So sorry I didn't roll this out earlier!

xoxo Nic


	17. Chapter 17

Troy was cutting up some tomatoes and mushrooms for their breakfast, getting their day ready. She walked down the hallway, seeing him cut up vegetables. She walked up behind him giving him a hug as he continued his work.

"You know it's dangerous to be hugging someone from behind when they're using a sharp knife." He said as she giggled, him feeling her laugh through his back.

"You'll be fine." She said resting her cheek on his back sighing. "I was thinking." She said.

"Hmm?" He replied dicing the tomatoes.

"Well, my lease ends at the end of the month and maybe thought we could move into a new place together?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow, starting the mushrooms.

"Well I'm here until July, so if you want to, you can move in here and then we can figure something out in June." She squealed letting him go, jumping around excited as he turned around and faced her. "You're really excited." He said chuckling as she looked at him.

"Well I can't help it, I love you." She said in a duh tone placing her hands on her hips as she just realized their first milestone. Previously in April Troy alluded to it, but it was the first time 'I love you' was said. He looked at her seriously, as she was coming to terms with what she said as Troy closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, grabbing onto his shoulders as he lifted her up and placed her on the counter, kissing her passionately. Her mind went completely blank, as they moved together in sync.

"I love you too." He said pulling back and smirking, pressing his forehead to hers as she had a twinkle in her eye. She looked over seeing the smoke as he turned around seeing the eggs on fire. He pulled away and ran to the stove turning it off as she giggled.

"I guess I should have picked the firefighter. He wouldn't have let that happen." She teased jumping off the counter and walking down the hallway as he fake laughed at her.

Taylor stared at herself in the mirror, excited to be back in action. She was given furlough for a month after her captivity from the undercover stint. She didn't want to be given so much time off, but she needed to mentally recover. She walked over, shut her locker and walked to the workout room.

Some people gave her high fives, hugs and positive words as she walked over to the mat so she can stretch. She did some yoga in her time off, but she needed to be in good shape, to avoid injury.

"Bet you can't flip me McKessie." Chad said as he threw his towel over his shoulder, stretching next to her. She immediately got butterflies in her stomach.

"Bet you I can." She said nudging him and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's go then." He said as he walked to the wrestling mat, her following him. Taylor loved this. It was like her fantasy was coming true in real life. They squared up, locking immediately.

Gabriella was running on the treadmill as Troy was working out next to her doing planks when the two squared up on the mat. Gabriella looked at the two as they circled each other Taylor making the first lunge, getting Chad in the leg. Troy did a left arm side plank looking at Gabriella and winking at her when she nodded her head in their direction. He looked over and made an 'O' with his mouth. Gabriella got down from the treadmill, as a crowd grew to watch the scene. Taylor was winning.

"C'mon Danforth don't take it easy on me." She announced. As he went to pin her and she made a move where she pinned him. The room erupted in applauds and screams as she pinned him to the floor.

"She does realize that he has a fiancé?" Gabriella said turning to Troy as he faced her.

"And he does realize that he can't flirt with everyone?" He said kissing her on her forehead. He made a face as she giggled.

"I'm all sweaty babe." She said wiping her face with a towel.

"Guess it's more romantic after sex." He said as she hit him. "Oh come on, everyone has to know if we live together." He said when chief walked past and nudged him.

"I don't need to know that information Bolton." He scowled walking past as Gabriella went red, as he broke up the challenge. "Everyone get ready for the day, I've had enough of this high school bullshit."

* * *

"Bolton!" Chief called out as Troy looked up from his paperwork, seeing Chief motion to have him in his office. Troy nodded, getting up and walking over.

"What's up?" He asked him as he sat as his seat. Chief smiled at him.

"Precinct 21 called." He said as Troy raised an eyebrow. "They're interested in you completing a stint in their program. After successful completion on the case, you will be promoted here as the head of the drugs and gang unit." Troy's stomach dropped when he heard those words. A smile grew on his face. "Do you accept?" He asked him as Troy nodded.

"Willingly." He said as Chief stood up giving him a handshake. Troy shook back firmly, smiling.

"Congratulations Bolton. You will have one more shift here, and then you will go to their precinct until you finish the case." Troy nodded not believing this was real. "You've been a pain in the ass, but I'm glad you're getting the recognition you deserve." He smiled.

"Thanks Chief." He said standing up and turning to the door. He paused for a moment. "But, um… Can I still date Gabriella?" He asked as Chief sighed.

"Is that all you're concerned about?" He asked crossing his arms. Troy nodded.

"I'm going to propose to her…I um…I bought the ring and-" Chief raised his arms.

"Bolton, how long has it been? You can't be serious." Troy walked over and sat down fiddling with his hands.

"We um… have been sneaking around since Christmas. Official to everyone in April. I know its only been a few months but I've never felt this way about anyone ever." He said as Chief looked at him.

"As long as you know if it feels right." He said. "And yes, you can continue dating Gabriella." He smiled.

"Great, I wouldn't know how to explain returning the ring." He chuckled nervously standing up to leave.

"When do you plan on doing it?" He asked him as Troy sighed.

"Not now, but whenever the moments right. Could be tonight, could be in three months. Who knows? I just know I have it and I'm going to marry that woman." He smiled as Chief smiled.

"Go away you love sap. Have fun on your last shift." He said as Troy fist bumped him walking out the door. He needed to find her, to tell her his news. He rounded the corner when he overheard a conversation.

"And Montez." The voice said as Troy quickly stopped, peering over at his girlfriend who was talking to Detective Anderson. "Do I really have to remind you that just because your Daddy and boyfriend are high ranking officers, doesn't mean you can waltz into my program like this." He said shoving the paper into her chest. Gabriella remained there frozen, in shock what she just experienced. She watched him walk down the hallway looking at her application to complete a rotation in homicide investigation.

"Hey…" Troy said approaching with caution.

"You didn't hear that did you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Unfortunately." He winced. She shook her head.

"What an ass." She said annoyed walking as Troy joined her side. He chuckled.

"Bold of you to say that rookie." He said as she smirked.

"I'm not a rookie anymore in a week when we get the new losers." She smiled and he chuckled.

"Uh, I didn't know you were applying to be in the homicide rotation." He said as she shrugged.

"I kind of did it on impulse. I want to see everything that's offered." She smiled and he nodded.

"That's my girl." He said proudly as she raised a brow.

"Why are you so supportive? You're usually trying to make me do less dangerous work." She said as he looked around and pulled her into an interrogation room.

"Chief told me I got called up. Upon successful completion of my stint in the undercover unit, I will get my promotion." He said proudly and she screamed, jumping on him. She gave him a huge kiss, as he returned it. Bringing her to the wall. She pulled back.

"Wait-Can we still do this?" She asked as he nodded.

"Chief said it was fine." He smirked and she gave him a big kiss.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you." She said with a huge smile and he let her down.

"Wouldn't have done it without you pushing me every day." He smiled and she kissed him. Her radio going off.

"Guess I have to go…" She said smirking leaving the room. "But we can celebrate later if you know what I mean." She winked hurrying out. Troy was on cloud nine.

* * *

"How do you feel about losing your partner?" Gabriella asked Chad as he sighed, looking at the road as they were driving.

"I'm happy for him, I just wasn't ready for this break up." Chad replied sad as Gabriella laughed, looking out the window too.

"Well you have me now!" She cheered, excited since she was a week away from not being a rookie.

"That's true. We're the new dynamic duo." He chuckled as Gabriella laughed, extremely content in her life. She was finally glad things were falling into place. Her boyfriend was one step away from his promotion, she didn't have to live a lie anymore and was officially going to be an officer next week. She sighed in content when she noticed an infant running around barefoot in a diaper on the sidewalk, no adults nearby.

"STOP!" She screamed as Chad halted the car hurried, seeing Gabriella open the door and running out to the child who was now crying. "Hey sweetie it's okay." She said as the child reached out for Gabriella to pick him up. Gabriella cradled him close to her chest as he cried.

"Dispatch, we just found a child wandering in the street alone. Is there an amber alert or missing child currently out?" Chad radio'd in as Gabriella calmed him down, her looking around for a parent.

"We don't have anything out currently." They responded. "What's the description?" Gabriella grabbed her radio.

'I'd say a two year old latino boy." Gabriella looked into his eyes. "Maybe younger." She said as they walked to the car. Chad took out the emergency blanket and Gabriella wrapped him in it as he snuggled into her chest, finally comforted.

"1919 wait for back-up. Where's your location?" They asked as Gabriella was puzzled.

"54th and Hawk." Chad replied as they turned the heat up and sat back in the car.

Troy walked around the new precinct with his head detective Lee Filmore. He was being briefed on his new role and the current case they were working on. He was excited to be in a new role, and more importantly excited to not have to wear his blues anymore. He was dressed up with a vest, signifying a higher rank.

"Filmore, there's activity going on on 54th and Hawk. A child was wandering the streets in your hot spot." His radio broke. The older man nodded, looking at Troy.

"I'll fill you in on the car ride. We're going over to 54th and Hawk." He said grabbing his keys. They walked over to the garage and left. Troy was excited about getting out and going and not having to fill out paper work for the day. To be his own man and have his own squad car was a huge perk. They got in the car and Filmore sighed.

"So we've been having activity over there for a few weeks now. Gang members apparently kidnap the children of members that want to leave the gang or if they fucked up." Troy nodded, wondering if Juice knew something. He hung out around those parts and maybe had an idea. "We had a close lead but he was killed in the streets." He shook his head.

"I have a lead…his name is Juice. He's helped me with a few busts." Filmore smiled.

"I know, I read your documentation over the case. I'm not going to lie Bolton, I'm super excited to see where you grow." He said as Troy's heart raced, the feeling of nervousness wash over his body. They pulled up to the scene and exited the car. Filmore walked up to a detective as Troy walked up seeing a familiar pony tail and a bushy afro.

"Hey buddy!" Chad said excited as Gabriella turned around, holding onto an infant. He sighed, chuckling. "Gabriella had a baby in case you were wondering." Gabriella rolled her eyes looking at him.

"He's an idiot." Gabriella said as Troy laughed.

"Chad shut up." Troy said running his hands quickly through his bushy afro. She smiled watching the two interact together like they once did as partners. Filmore walked up to the group.

"Afternoon officers, what's the situation?" He asked as Gabriella looked at the tall man.

"We were doing a ride when we stumbled across this kid running around without any clothes on." Gabriella said. "He's extremely quiet so we believe he is about a year and a half." She said as Filmore looked at him from her arms. He nodded, seeing a few officers walk up.

"Okay we're ready to take him off." The female officers said. Gabriella instantly became defensive and held him closer.

"Where are you taking him?" She asked.

"To DCFS. If they find his parents they're going to court, otherwise foster care." He said as the female officer walked up extending her hands. She tried reaching out to grab the child and Gabriella took a step back.

"This poor kid can't be by himself." She said as Troy stood there next to Filmore.

"Montez you have no say in this. Hand the child over." Gabriella frowned as the child was taken out of her arms and he began scream crying. They walked off trying to calm him, but Gabriella stood there watching, feeling the pain of him leaving. Troy stood there, understanding the compassion she had, but the uncomfortable feeling that Lee Filmore had no idea the dynamic at their precinct. "I don't know what goes on with your chief, but talking back as a rookie is just disrespectful." He said as Gabriella nodded. "Bolton, with me." He said as Gabriella stared at him, as he gave a sympathetic smile walking away.

"Dick." Gabriella said as they walked away. Chad looked over his shoulder seeing Troy look over his concerned. They walked back to Filmore's car,

"What do you know about Montez?" Filmore asked Troy as they rode back from the crime scene. Troy tensed wondering where this would leave him to.

"She's a very passionate rookie at my precinct." He said politically as the older gentleman nodded, scratching his pepper colored beard. He nodded continuing to press.

"Is she always this intrusive?" He wondered as Troy chuckled, sighing.

"She is…but she gets the job done and has done great with busting major cases." He said as Filmore nodded impressed.

"And you're not just saying that because she's your girlfriend?" He asked as Troy froze.

"I'm saying that as an objective officer who happens to be dating a rookie." He said as Filmore smiled.

"I think we're going to be great partners." He said as they continued the ride in comfortable silence. Troy cracked a smile, worried about the situation now that he brought it up.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm going to double post to make up for lost time. Happy holidays!


	18. Chapter 18

"This home was built recently in 2018. It was put on the market shortly after." A lady spoke as Gabriella looked around the living room to the large house, still in shock that Troy was taking her house hunting and not apartment that she was expecting. Troy looked around proudly as Gabriella remained poker face. "Let's go up the stairs to see the bedrooms." She said as the two followed, Troy leading the way. "This home has 4 bedrooms, two with bathrooms but the master has a full bath and a walk-in closet." Gabriella quickly looked at Troy as he was walking around proudly.

"Four bedrooms." She repeated slowly as they walked in the master. Troy looked over at her curiously as she looked at him, giving him a look. He smirked and looked at the relator who smiled and nodded.

"The home is full of great space and bedrooms." She assured as she looked in the master bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror as she heard Troy and the relator talking. She couldn't believe they were looking at homes and not apartments. She looked around the room wondering if he was going to propose soon. She looked at Troy as they left the room, walking down the stairs to the living room. "The kitchen has full accommodates!" She said excited as she looked around seeing a huge living room with a great dining room attached. She smiled looking around seeing sliding doors to the backyard and another living room in the left. "There are also great school districts and many cops live around here." She said nodding to the two. Gabriella looked at her.

"Is it hot right now?" She wondered as she shook her head.

"I pulled some strings and yanked it off the market for a little bit. Figured you would need more time looking." She said as Gabriella looked at Troy who was in awe of the place they checked out.

"Well, I have another appointment. I will see you guys Thursday for another showing?" She asked as Troy nodded.

"Yes, we will see you then!" He cheered as they all left, going to separate cars. Gabriella buckled herself in as Troy looked at the house, seeing the lovely front and size. Gabriella looked at him with a confused face.

"So I thought we were apartment hunting?" She asked as he looked at her confused now himself.

"I said it was a surprise." He reaffirmed as she sat up.

"Why do we need a four bedroom house?" She wondered as he gripped the wheel, continuing to drive.

"Investing in our future." He said as she looked straight ahead now.

"Three kids off the bat?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No, not off the bat or anything." He said as she looked away.

"I don't know Troy…that house was amazing but is it what we need right now?" She wondered as he sighed, stopped at a light.

"I just got optimistic and wanted to do it right…I love sharing space with you and figured that an apartment wouldn't be right." He said as she nodded, suspicions rising that he was possibly going to propose. She thought about it and realized that she knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, but didn't know if it was too soon. She thought back to the beautiful home and smiled. She just grabbed his hand as he started driving again as he looked over to Gabriella giving him a smile.

* * *

"Montez, you're requested to meet Detective Ryan Anderson in homicide." The radio broke as Gabriella walked through the precinct. She paused rolling her eyes as she responded back, walking to that ward of the precinct. She thought she was in trouble for picking up that child yesterday and talking back to superiors. She opened the door as a small group was already in there. She saw Filmore, Troy and Anderson at the head.

"Why are you here?" Anderson asked as Gabriella stared at him, caught as other officers turned around looking at her.

"I was assigned here by dispatch." She replied as he rolled his eyes turning around and facing the white board. Gabriella rolled hers, hating the fact that she was with Anderson.

"Alright, so while looking for his parents Cameron and Madison Miller, she was found dead in their home. Cameron made a phone call early this morning that his wife was dead and their son was missing." Anderson posted a picture up on the board. "The son was found in G-Lord territory so as a crew, we're going to get to the bottom of this." He said. Troy nodded, stepping up.

"Cameron Miller has a few priors for aggravated assault so he's not completely out as a suspect, but need to do some digging. Why was their son Cooper wandering the streets and why was Madison Miller found dead at the same time?" He said as everyone in the room nodded.

"Alright, spread out and keep us updated with information." Anderson said concluding as the few officers left. Gabriella walked up to the three, head held high.

"I'm sorry I came late. My radio told me as soon as I arrived." She said pulling out her note pad. "Is there anything I missed prior to?" She asked and Anderson scoffed.

"Yeah you can go interview the husband. Surprise me with your findings." He said sarcastically. Gabriella stood there as Filmore and Troy looked at her.

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem with me?" She asked boldly. "I don't think I have ever done anything to you and if you do, I'd like to address it now so we can move on." She said as Troy's stomach dropped. Anderson took a step to be in her face.

"I would just like to make it clear that I don't like privileged officers who think they are entitled to promotions because they are a cop's kid." He said as she remained still, cold faced.

"Noted." She replied smirking as he smirked.

"Well, go on. Dig up some dirt. Don't disappoint." He said as Gabriella nodded, turning out and walking away. She flicked him off when the door shut. Anderson faced Troy.

"Well, now that she's gone let's get on with our business." He said as Filmore looked at Troy who had great restraints.

"Why are you such a little cock, Detective?" Filmore asked as the blonde man looked at him surprised.

"I stand by my beliefs." He said caught off guard.

"You're insulting your precincts future head of drugs and gang by talking to his girlfriend like that. Who are you trying to prove?" He asked as he gathered his things. "Fix your attitude. He's going to be your equal." He said annoyed. "C'mon Bolton." He said as they walked out together.

"T-thanks Detective." Troy offered as he smiled.

"I know you're being humble but if I we're you I would have decked him by now." He winked as they walked down the hall. Troy sighed thanking God for everyone having has back by breaking a rule.

* * *

"He said that about me?" Gabriella screeched as Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, he did." He said as she groaned, dropping her head in her hands. The two had lunch at the same time, meeting up at the place where Troy took her after she threw up after a hostage situation. He knew he was going to marry her there, so this location always had a special place in his heart.

"Is he only saying that because you're on his team?" She wondered as he shook his head, chewing his food.

"No, he knows about you somehow. He asked me about us." He said taking another bite of his fries. She nodded.

"So is everyone pro us these days?" She asked sipping her milkshake. He chuckled.

"Everyone but Taylor." He supplied and Gabriella let out a genuine laugh.

"You're right." She agreed, sighing and leaning back.

"How was the interview with the husband?" He asked and she shrugged.

"He seemed very confused. Didn't think he did it. He willingly handed over access to her phone and the records. We searched her stuff and found a burner phone. So something was happening." Troy nodded, looking over at her as she looked at him and smiled. "I'm so happy right now." She said honestly and dreamily as Troy looked over to her.

"Yeah?" He asked as she nodded.

"You're on track for your promotion and we're not hiding our relationship…" She said as she nodded.

"I'm so happy too." He said smiling as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Anyways, when are you getting home? We have to celebrate." She said as he winked.

"As soon as my fellow officer finishes her lunch…I got work to do." He said as she rolled her eyes. He remembered seeing her roll her eyes earlier. "Also, Anderson really fucking hates you. Have any idea why?" He asked her as she tried to think deep down.

"I don't know…did he used to go to Molly's?" She wondered as he nodded. "Did he used to only hangout by the dart board and have scruffy hair?" She asked again.

"Yup." She groaned and he made a face and when she blushed. "What does that mean?" He wondered. Gabriella sighed.

"When I just joined the academy, I was so excited that my dad and Rob finally let me go to Molly's…He was there and tried taking me home with him but I honestly wasn't feeling him so I rejected him and he was so mad. His hair was longer and he looked so much younger so it didn't click to me until just now." Troy groaned.

"I'm trying to get a promotion so we can get a nice house and raise our kids there and you're telling me I can't beat the shit out of this guy?" He asked annoyed as Gabriella laughed, leaning over and kissing him.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't do anything." She giggled and he nodded. "But seriously, when do you get home tonight. You look so sexy dressed up with your vest and badge only." She winked as he leaned over and kissed her again.

"Stop, I have to think clearly the rest of the day. Can't be thinking of you naked and in my bed." He said laughing as she laughed with him. "God, I love you. Did I tell you that?" He asked as she just looked at him.

"Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it over and over again." She said sipping her milkshake and he leaned in again, inches from her lips.

"Well, I love you." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too. So hurry up and bring me back so we can celebrate." He nodded, starting the car.

* * *

Gabriella was going over phone records in the screening room when Ryan Anderson busted in. She looked up from the computer when he was hovering over her with Troy.

"When you interviewed Cameron at their house yesterday, did he seem weird to you?" Anderson asked her and she shook her head.

"No, he didn't stutter or claim he killed her at all." She said looking at him. "Just confused."

"Do you think he could be the killer?" Anderson asked. "Because it says here that you dismissed him."

"No." She said sternly. "I don't think he could have killed his wife." She said sticking to it.

"Gabriella, not everyone is going to be peaches and cream, and live happy lives." He pressed getting in her face. "According to your report, you said they were having a rough patch in their marriage as she wasn't coming home often. Autopsy DNA found fresh semen on her from her husband." Gabriella stood up and got in his face.

"You're right, not everyone is going to be peaches and cream." She said snarling. "If you were a good detective you would have read that my report stated that when the 911 call was made, there was surveillance cam of Cameron entering and leaving a restaurant with his mother." She said standing up and walking out. "Oh and of course she has his fucking semen on her. They're husband and wife. They had a rough patch, not separated." She said leaving the room. Troy smirked at his girlfriend, looking at Anderson who was mad. He stormed out too. Troy looked at his clock on his phone when he got a text from Filmore.

'_All good for the day. Keep up the great work Bolton'_

He sighed, going home and grabbing Gabriella on the way out. She fumed about her day and how much of a dick Anderson was. They got ready for bed, Troy getting ready quicker since she was taking a shower. Gabriella walked out of his bathroom and to his side of the bed. He was changing his clothes looking at her just stand there.

"What?" He asked folding a shirt and putting it in his drawer.

"Do you think I'll get suspended?" She asked crossing her arms. He simply chuckled at her, putting his clothes away.

"Rookies have said worse things before." He said finishing and walking over to the bed and sliding in. She followed his actions resting her head on his shoulder, him resting his head on top of hers.

"I don't want to over step my boundaries." She said sighing, holding his hand. "This is the second day in a row that I've talked back to him."

"He's a jackass, don't worry. " He said bringing her hand up and kissing it.

"Besides, I'm not a rookie anymore in 5 days." She said proudly as he chuckled and kissed her forehead. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. "I think the wife had a double life and the man she was sleeping with got mad and killed her. Also the man was probably in one of your gangs." She said honestly. "But Anderson won't listen to me, so what would I know." She said pulling back, turning over and snuggling into the sheets. But Troy sat there, taking in what she said.

"Gabriella, get dressed." He said getting out of bed. She opened her eyes.

"But I am-"

"No, you're going to solve a murder. Come on."

After investigating all night, Gabriella, Troy, and Anderson were all in Chiefs office.

"We might need a warrant." Troy said handing folders over to him.

"You need your work clothes on, what is going on?" He said looking at the clock.

"Before I went to bed I came up with a theory and we came here and followed it. We have our suspect." Gabriella said.

"Alright let's hear it." He said leaning back.

"Okay, so Maddison Miller was a housewife, but operated a self-ran prostitution ring. She had an alter ego online and had a few customers. With her number we used the phone tower to see who she was in contact with and one of her customers came up." Gabriella said.

"Of course the man used a disposable phone so we got the number and tracked where it was purchased along with a security cam of the man." Anderson added opening the folder to a man named Alec Martinez.

"We can dismiss the husband."

"But Martinez is the head of the G-Lords…meaning we have enough dirt to convict him, but with proper surveillance we can get him for more than just a murder." Troy supplemented.

"Does Lee know about this?" Chief asked as Troy nodded.

"I informed him early this morning when we made the revelation." He said proudly. Chief smiled.

"Great. Anderson, stick around with the Drugs and Gang unit until they narrow down the guy so you can get your name on the arrest record. Montez, stay on their case and watch." They all nodded and Anderson left while Gabriella and Troy lingered. "I have to say Montez, you are really impressing me." Chief said with a huge smirk. Gabriella gave him a huge smile.

"Thanks Chief." She said proudly as he looked at Troy.

"I don't know what you're rubbing off on her, but it's good. Are you interested in doing a rotation in anything?" He asked Gabriella as she shrugged.

"I'm perfectly content in what is going on in my professional life. I did submit an application for his homicide unit, but much rather continue my surveillance." She nodded and Chief shook his head.

"What if we get you part time surveillance and part time on homicide cases. There would be a pay increase." Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"I can't…I get enough shit about being privileged-" Troy put his hands up.

"You aren't…you work hard to prove that you're not privileged. I don't care if people think you are getting by because of your father, chief and I. You have busted your ass every single day being here." He finished and Chief nodded.

"Most kids in cop families haven't gotten this far in the time you've been here with us." He said as Gabriella nodded, looking at both of them with a growing smile.

"I'd love to prove how great I will be." She said looking at her boyfriend and Chief. Troy smiled back and gave her a pat on the back excusing himself to head over to his drugs and gang unit. He mentally noted that once this case was over and when he was moved back to this precinct he would propose to her.

* * *

Here's the double post. Shoutout to my loyal reviewers and followers!


	19. Chapter 19

"It's official. On this beautiful June 15th day, I'd like to congratulate the new CPD class." Everyone in the room erupted in cheers and applauses as all the former rookies stood at the front. They all we're officially sworn in police officers and no longer rookies. Gabriella looked down the line smiling at her friends. Jason, Zeke, and Taylor smiled looking down the line as well as they all were spread out. "Alright cops, go be with your families." Everyone filed out creating a big crowd. Gabriella took her hat off, pulled her hair out of the pony tail and walked around looking for her family and boyfriend.

"Gabriella!" She heard a sweet voice call. She turned around and saw her handsome man in his dress clothes, the detectives vest and his badge. She ran up to him screaming with excitement as he caught her embrace. "Babe you did it." He said excited kissing her hair as she looked straight ahead giggling and seeing both of their families. Her dad was dressed in his blues next to her mother who walked up with flowers, his parents and grandpa. Troy let her down, kissing her as she kissed back.

"El, let's take a picture of you both." Lucielle said excited at the two. They posed in their uniforms looking handsome. She knew that was going to be her favorite picture. She walked up to everyone, giving them hugs and kisses. She thank you'd their congratulations and waved over Taylor and her mother.

"Breakfast?" She asked Taylor and she smiled at her.

"Of course. Tradition." Taylor replied cockily hugging Gabriella. Taylor pulled back. "We fucking did it." She said proud as Gabriella nodded.

"Your dad is smiling at you." Gabriella reaffirmed as Taylor nodded proudly.

"He is." She replied putting her arm around her as they all began to walk out and go to breakfast next to headquarters. According to tradition of CPD families, the restaurant next door was made for police officers and for sworn in days only. They got a large table, sat down and exchanged congrats together.

"So how does it feel to not be a rookie anymore?" Jack asked them as they all sat down, having coffee first.

"Feels great to not have that title attached to our name." Gabriella joked and Taylor nodded.

"I agree with that. No more talking down to us." She replied as Troy nodded.

"You two will forever be rookies in my eyes." He joked and Gabriella hit him.

"I actually agree." Her father supplemented when he looked over at Troy proud. "How's your case going?" He asked interested as Troy and her dad would hang around sometimes at his precinct. Her father's office was at the same precinct where Lee Filmore was stationed so Commander Montez would take him out to lunch this past week.

"We're pretty much close to getting where we need to be to set up." He said as her dad looked at him so proud. "Just need some sort of leverage to get the guy." He said sipping his coffee.

"We're so excited for you." Lucielle said as Jack nodded.

"I never had anything so exciting when I was in that unit. Drug busts were a piece of cake back in the day." Jack said as Roberto laughed.

"Those we're the days Bolton." He replied. Gabriella found out that Jack worked briefly with her dad when he was in the gang unit. She just smiled seeing all of her families blended, her father approving of her boyfriend, and Taylor actually laughing and smiling for once. Their breakfast came, everyone got loving notes on their napkins from the chef. Everything was going right and she couldn't contain her excitement. Troy leaned over to her as she was drinking her coffee, looking at the opposite end.

"I booked a few appointments for apartment hunting tonight." Troy said as she smirked facing him.

"I can't wait. Where did you book?" She wondered as he shrugged.

"You'll just have to see." He said winking at her. She internally screamed, looking at her lover with passion.

"10-10 we need all personnel at Franklin Park. 10-39, 10-39." Gabriella and Taylor's radio broke.

"10-20 we need detectives on scene at Franklin Park." Troy's and Roberto's radio broke.

"What's the situation?" Roberto replied on his talkie as dispatch replied immediately.

"Public execution in day light at the park." The dispatcher replied. They all nodded around the table.

"We will wrap up everything around here. You guys all go." Maria said as Taylor's mom nodded at them. Everyone got up, said their goodbyes and left.

"Bolton, with me." Roberto said as they all split up. He nodded joining her father as the girls went back to their squad assignments. Roberto started up the car and hit the lights immediately speeding off. "Well that was a nice breakfast while it lasted." He said laughing.

"I agree." Troy said smiling looking out the window. "Can I ask you a question?" Troy wondered as he nodded. "I um…I'm wondering if I can take your daughter's hand in marriage?" He asked as he watched the man's smile turn into a huge grin.

"I would be honored to have you marry Gabriella." He said smiling as they drove to the scene. "I always wanted her to marry a man like you, and now that she found you-I frankly will not let you go." Troy chuckled.

"Thanks sir." He said relieved that he got her father's blessing.

"You can call me Dad soon enough." He replied smirking. "When are you planning on doing it?" He asked as they turned on Main street seeing a lot of officers on their way.

"As soon as I get this little Rob Martinez prick behind bars." Troy sighed. "That way we can celebrate both of our promotions." He nodded.

"I support that one hundred percent. I'm proud to call you my son-in-law." He said looking over to Troy giving him a huge smile. Troy just laughed thinking about how Gabriella never wanted her dad to find out about them because she was worried about him the most. Now he was the most supportive and a great ally to have in the field. They pulled up to the scene at the little park seeing police tape up and a crowd of distraught people. The two exited the car, walking up surveying the scene.

"What's the age?" Roberto asked as a young officer pulled out his note pad.

"DOA with a bullet through the head. Kid has to be about five or six." They lifted the sheet revealing a little boy. Troy's stomach flipped seeing a young child dead like this on the streets. Chief looked away, looking around the area. Roberto looked away just as Chief did.

"Bolton is this a specific gang territory?" He asked as the officer shrugged and Troy looked around.

"It's definitely unchartered territory, but this space is turf up for grabs…this seems gang related to do this disgusting thing to a child." He said seeing more officers assist with crowd control. He noticed Gabriella doing interviews, her visibly upset. Troy looked around and saw the G-lord's gang sign on a garage door. He walked up to it, pulling his gloves on and wiping the residue. It was still drying meaning this was a hit. He stood up slowly, feeling like now was the time to get that fucker Martinez behind bars.

"What do you have over there Bolton?" He heard Filmore walking up. He turned around revealing the gang sign.

"It's go time Lee." He said as Lee looked at the gang sign and then back to the child covered in tarp. He nodded slowly, rage burning in his eyes. Troy looked away disgusted as they began to go over account witnesses and prepare for the battle that was going to go down tonight.

"Did you see anything unsual?" Gabriella asked as the kids shook their head.

"We we're just playing in the backyard waiting for the bus when we heard a gun shot and tires screeching. Happens all the time…just not in sun light." One boy said. Gabriella nodded, writing this down.

"I did see a white jeep though…no one can afford that shit around here." Another boy mentioned as she nodded again writing it up. She turned around seeing Troy walk up to her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as she shook her head.

"It's awful…I never want to see anything like that again." She said shuddering. He nodded, pulling his note pad out.

"I know…I know. Did you get anything?" She nodded, flipping through her notes.

"Most people didn't hear anything until they heard a single gun shot and tires screeching. These boys told me they saw a white jeep and that's unusual for their neighborhood." Troy nodded writing this down.

"I think it's Martinez…we're going to move in on him tonight." He said quietly as her eyes went wide.

"Tonight?" She asked him worried as he nodded looking around. "Isn't it too soon?" She wondered as he shook his head.

"This was the piece we needed to get him behind bars." He said confidently as her eyes still searched his. "I got this…" He said knowing the plan was to go undercover and grab him. Gabriella nodded slowly. "I'll see you at the office before I go off." He said seriously as he walked away. Gabriella stood there, watching her love walk away. The intensity in his eyes were prevelant , but the fear in her stomach got her. Today was supposed to be an amazing day and now it was slowly turning to a bad one. She looked back at the tarp and sighed, looking around for what to do.

* * *

When it was night time at the office now and she was done with her first shift as a regular officer. She sat, frowning in Chief's office along with a few officers getting intel on the bust for tonight. Taylor walked up getting a coffee for her as her nerves were rattled. Gabriella got a text that pulled her from her thoughts.

'_Meet me in the garage.'_

She flew off the desk and sprinted to the garage looking around for her boyfriend. She collided into him seeing him ready to go. She instantly gave him a hug and a big kiss.

"Why aren't you in tactical gear?" She wondered as he sighed.

"I'm going in without anything…I have a plan." He said as she looked at him disgusted.

"You need to have something on." She said as he nodded pulling a bit of his shirt revealing a vest. She nodded hugging him as he held her tight, running his hands through his hair.

"I love you baby." He said as she let go, looking up to him.

"I love you so much more." She said as he kissed her.

"I have to go." He said ready. "I'll pick you up when I get back." He said as she nodded, watching him walk off.

Rob sat in his vehicle, starting the engine putting the car in reverse when he saw Troy sitting in his car.

"Aye man what the fuck." He said reaching for his gun when Troy had his gun already up to his head.

"Drive to your headquarters." He growled as Roberto agreed.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked as Troy cocked the gun.

"I'm the only one asking questions." He replied cold as the man nodded. "I want my fucking drugs. I got shafted by one of your guys and I'm not afraid to kill you too." He said making up a fake story. He could tell he was nervous now.

"Man all this because of one of my guys? Who the fuck-" Troy pressed the gun up against his neck, pointing up to his head.

"Do you know you can't survive a gunshot wound to the head like this?" He asked feeling the guys temperature spike low. He moved the gun to the middle of his head. "But you could possibly survive this. So spare me the small talk and drive me to your headquarters so I could get my shit." He nodded, keeping his mouth shut and driving to the location where Troy was all familiar with. Troy had many cops stationed there waiting, and when they would arrive they would arrest him and twenty other guys that we're in that warehouse. When they pulled up Troy scoffed. "This better be legit." Troy said annoyed as the man nodded. Troy smirked because they we're exactly where they we're supposed to be. He got out of the car slowly, gun still against his head when the lights all went on. Troy quickly spun him to lay him on the floor and cuff him. Many cops flew out of their locations invading the warehouse and taking him into custody.

It was over for Rob Martinez and just the beginning for Troy Bolton.

* * *

Troy walked into Molly's with huge cheers erupting and the crowd going wild. He shook hands, gave hugs and was given a few shots. He walked up seeing Gabriella approach him with a huge smile. She ran up to him just as she did in the morning but this time placing a huge kiss on him as he held her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Everyone in the room cat called but they didn't care. They both we're unstoppable and powerful.

"I love you." She replied kissing him hard.

"I love you more." He said putting her down and holding her hand as they walked to the bar. Chad and Taylor we're sitting at a table talking as Troy wrapped his arm around her kissing her neck. "I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for tonight." He said with a huge grin and she pressed her lower back into his groin.

"Same here." She said huskily as he just dipped his head kissing her shoulder. They ordered drinks and walked over to Taylor and Chad when Taylor threw a drink in his face. She grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder as Chad was dripping.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here." Troy asked cautiously as Taylor was fuming.

"He's a fucking pig." She stormed out as Gabriella attempted to chase her as Troy stayed with Chad.

"What happened Chad?" He asked confused with the whole encounter as Chad tried drying himself off.

"Taylor made a move on me…I told her that I wasn't interested in her like that and that I'm engaged to Emmy…We we're getting a little close and I acknowledge I was flirting with her but-"

"That's your first mistake Chad…" Troy said painfully as Chad groaned dropping his head.

"I know." He said. "I know." He repeated in regret. Troy saw Gabriella walk back shrugging.

"She flicked me off and said she would call me tomorrow." Gabriella said looking at her boyfriend. "Did you want to celebrate elsewhere?" She asked winking as Chad objected.

"Can I have my boyfriend for a little?" Chad whined as Troy laughed looking at Gabriella roll her eyes playfully.

"We can stay here for a little bit more." Troy said as Gabriella nodded, drinking her drink with Troy having his arms wrapped around her.

The two we're out of breath, on their backs and full of passion. Troy looked over at her radiating in post orgasmic bliss when he opened his mouth only to shut it. Gabriella turned to face him dreamily.

"I've said it a million times before but I truly am really happy." She said as he nodded, looking at her close her eyes slowly with a beautiful soft grin plastered on her face.

"Gabriella…" He said knowing it was time. She nodded opening her eyes slowly. "Will you marry me?" He asked as she looked at him, her eyes slowly growing wide.

"What?" She asked as he tried to reach over to grab the ring but she stopped him. "Wait…I-" She was lost for words. He looked at her concerned that she was going to say no but she put a lip to his finger. "Yes, I will marry you…but can you propose to me on a knee instead of post sex?" She wondered as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Of fucking course." He said attacking her lips as she squealed kissing him furiously. She instantly regretted it.

"Wait…Troy." She asked feeling his lips press against her neck. "I take that back. Yes I will marry you..." She said looking in his eyes.

"You want to see the ring don't you?" He asked as she nodded giggling. He reached over laughing and grabbed the box, opening it for her to see a beautiful band and stone. He slipped it on her hand and she almost cried seeing her left hand occupied by a ring that symbolized something powerful. He kissed her deeply as she kissed back, ruffling her hands through his hair. She pulled her hands away seeing the ring front and center making her heart swoon.

"I love you so much." She said as he nodded kissing her.

"I love you more." He said smirking down at her. "Ready for round 3?" He asked as she nodded.

"Duh." She replied as his lips attached to hers.

* * *

Sorry for lack of updates!


	20. Chapter 20

She woke up slowly, turning to see him slip his white undershirt on as he was only dressed in blue boxers and black socks. She yawned and stretched, flipping over to snuggle with the blankets opening one eye and looking at the engagement ring on her finger smiling. Troy looked over seeing her gaze at the ring. He smirked walking over and crawling into bed with her kissing her forehead. Her brown eyes shot over to his beautiful blue ones.

"Morning fiancée." He husked, kissing her lips. She kissed back as he pulled her closer to him.

"Fiancé." She whimpered. "I'm sore." She said stretching again. He frowned grabbing her hands.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked resting his forehead against hers. She giggled.

"No. Not at all. But I've never had so much sex in my life within three hours." She noted and he smirked.

"I can't help it, we were celebrating." He kissed her again. "Now, on your official proposal I will make reservations tonight at seven." She smiled.

"Can't wait." She smiled kissing him again.

"Maybe I'll see you at my ceremony?" He wondered and she shrugged.

"Depends what's going on with my assignment. I'll text you though." She said as he finished getting dressed, him leaving in an excited hurry. Gabriella heard the door shut and she fell back on the pillows screaming in excitement. She was engaged to the man of her dreams.

The entire time Gabriella dressed today, she kept one eye on her ring. She couldn't stop staring at it and the significance of it. She slyly covered it up, excited to only show Taylor and Ariel. After parade she walked up to the board seeing Chad, Taylor and Gabriella doing community service ride along together. Gabriella searched for them but only found Taylor walking to the car.

"Taylor!" Gabriella cheered, running over to her. "I hav-"

"I know, I get it. I over reacted last night." Gabriella's grin fell as she opened her mouth to correct herself. "I just…I really thought he wanted to be with me. I've been falling for him since we started and it sucks. It sucks seeing you so in love with Troy and I never find anyone." Gabriella nodded slowly, keeping her hand out of Taylor's vision.

"I know babe." She said as she huffed seeing Chad come to them.

"And now we have to deal with him all day." She said rolling her eyes.

"You guys need to talk…" She encouraged as he walked up.

"Ready." Chad said as Taylor walked away, rolling her eyes. He just stared at Gabriella.

"You guys need to talk today." Chad nodded as Gabriella followed. They met Taylor at the car and started up and headed out. The car ride was silent as Gabriella chose the back seat strategically. They were supposed to be doing community service but were assigned for reports of suspicious activity around a warehouse, a park and a baseball field. They reached the warehouse first looking around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Chad looked at Taylor as he parked the squad car, Gabriella looking around outside feeling awkward tension.

"Did you mean everything you said?" He asked her as Taylor shot him a look crossing her arms. Gabriella felt awkward, pulling her phone out.

'_Uh-oh, the talk is happening'_

Troy getting ready for his swearing in ceremony, smiled to himself as he adjusted his tie before responding to Gabriella's SOS text.

**Just ignore them and do your job. I love you**

Gabriella felt a smile creep on her face, excited for what was in store for both of them tonight. Hours of sex, a great dinner, and celebrating the rock on her finger. She paused looking up to join the conversation.

"I just…I think we should talk this out like mature adults. I didn't mean to lead you on, I love Emmy with my whole heart." He said honestly as Taylor looked like she was going to cry. Gabriella felt her heart sink, looking out the window.

"I'm going to chill outside and get some fresh air." She said slipping her phone in her pocket and opening the door. Taylor sighed.

"I just think we should let it go." She said honestly, looking at a man she saw herself with for the rest of her life. He frowned.

"I want to get to the bottom of this. You're a good friend to me Taylor." She let a tear roll out.

Gabriella sighed as she rested against the car, pulling her phone out again rereading his message. She smiled, resuming her thoughts about how much more alone time she'd have with him tonight. Maybe she should get some lingerie. She began to type a reply to Troy when she looked up and saw a man walking around the side of a building dressed in maintenance gear. She raised an eyebrow looking at building noting how it was vacant wondering why someone was reporting to work. She turned to the door and hit it gently.

"Hey, I'm going to check it out." She said smiling at Chad. He shook his head.

"No, we all have to go in-"

"I'm not going in, I'm just going to check it out." She said urging him to finish their conversation. Chad looked at Taylor as he opened the car door.

"We'll finish this later." He said facing her as she quickly got mad.

"You know what no. We're going to finish this now in two seconds." She demanded. "Gabriella start your search, we'll be there in a second." She said as Chad left the car door open turning to face her.

Gabriella shrugged, placing a hand on her holster incase anything happened. She noticed the doors were open, maybe allowing people to not squat here. She sucked her breath in, walking carefully, crouched. For some reason her adrenaline was on high, looking around the warehouse. She looked back at the car seeing Taylor rant her life to him as she hopped up on a carrier entrance and looked around. Everything seemed well so she was ready to jump down when she heard a door. Her back facing the light, and her front facing the warehouse. She raised an eyebrow again when grabbed her radio.

"Guys requesting back u-" when a gun began to fire. She tried ducking but she was struck in the chest, screaming and hitting the floor in a second. The pain was unbearable, she gasped for air crying. She screamed in shock, reaching over to grab her radio grunting when the person who shot her chuckled then left the warehouse, shutting a door.

"I'm going to say this once to you, don't talk to me like I'm your side hoe. Don't try to make me laugh because you feel like feeling better about yourself. I deserve better and by you doing this to me, it brought me back down. You gave me hope that you would leave Emmy and be with me. But you just used me as a work wife to have fun. I'm done." She huffed when Chad looked up seeing Gabriella out of sight.

"Damnit El." He said getting out of the car hearing her radio ask for back-up when he heard gun shots. He ducked quickly when Taylor sat up looking out of the window in fear. Chad drew his gun as the radio confirmed his worst fear.

"HELP ME I'VE BEEN SHOT." She screamed as Chad took off running screaming as Taylor fumbled out of the car trying to get on her feet when she fell and hit the pavement. She felt tears build up as she shot up, started screaming and running up to her.

Gabriella gasped again screaming for help. She moved her arm down, touching blood, screaming in pain. She cried a little more, feeling blood trickle everywhere. She heard screaming from Chad and Taylor as they ran up. She grunted, feeling sweat drip down her face. She heard her name.

"230 what is your situation?" The radio called.

"230 where's your location?" Zeke called frantically.

"Taylor!" She yelled, failing to yell louder feeling every bit of energy draining from her. "Taylor!" She screamed again. Chad running as fast as he could to the pained voice, found her on the floor crying. Gabriella began shaking in fear, and gasped feeling a jolt of pain.

"Oh my god." Chad screamed running to her side. "Taylor cover me!" He shouted as Gabriella grabbed his arm quickly squeezing as tight as she could. He looked down into her eyes wide in fear as he had to control his breathing.

"Don't let me die." She said hoarse, her throat dry. Taylor saw a massive pool of blood and her bleeding body everywhere. Taking a sharp intake of her breath, she grabbed her radio.

"We need paramedics and back up at the abandon warehouse on western and thirty first. Cop shot, need immediate assistance." She said as her gun was drawn surveying the scene looking for another possible shooter. "Possible active shooter still around."

"10-4 230." The dispatch responded. "Cop down, I repeat cop down at Western Warehouse. We need all personnel." Dispatch shouted frantic.

"Gabriella, it's okay. We're here." Taylor soothed. Gabriella shook crying as Chad took his gear off, taking his uniform shirt and using it as a compress to stop the bleeding. She flinched and screamed as he pressed down. She started crying looking down.

"I'm going to die." She sobbed. Taylor bit her lip, wiping the sweat away looking around gun drawn. Chad continued his compress as Gabriella cried. "Oh my god." She said as Taylor dropped the gun facing her.

"It's going to be okay babe." Taylor said kindly as Chad snapped at her.

"RESUME COVERAGE." He growled. "Do you want to end up on the floor?" He shouted as Gabriella's breathing began to go shallow.

"I heard him leave." Gabriella said as Taylor growled at him dropping to her best friend's side.

"No you're not. I promise you, you're not going to die." Taylor grabbed her hand. "Helps on the way." She assured holding her own tears back. "You need to stay calm and focus on your breathing." Gabriella clenched her teeth shaking in shock. Chad felt a change in her temperature as her body began to go icy, she looked down seeing her chest, getting dizzy. Taylor squeezed her hand tighter praying.

Troy stood at the head of the podium, his nerves shaken but not knowing why. He spoke in front of the public often and was never afraid of it. He cleared his throat.

"I would just like to thank all of you possible for this opportunity. You know how bad I've wanted this and without you guys it would make it hard to even be the officer I am now." Troy said looking around the room. They all applauded him, some officers leaving in a hurry. "I can't wait to fully serve you and continue to drug bust." Troy shook a few hands with people, stepping down the podium upset that Gabriella missed his meeting. Chief walked up to him shaking his hand.

"Congratulations Troy." Chief told him. "Were extremely proud of you." The man smiled.

"Anytime sir. I'm glad to finally begin my role." Troy fixed his new hat, saluting the man as he walked away. Troy grinned ear to ear walking to his office hearing officers running. He looked up and wondered what was going on.

"Helps almost there 230" The radio said. Chad responded back.

"Hurry, we're losing her." Chad shouted. Gabriella was breathing heavily, but more relaxed. She lied there, still bleeding and holding onto Taylor. Chad held a strong compression on her chest, not releasing the initial pressure. She closed her eyes. "El, you need to keep your eyes open." Her eyes fluttered back open. Taylor stroked her hand.

"Can you..." she trailed off closing her eyes. "Can you tell him that I love him." She said softly as she closed her eyes sighing, tears falling from her eyes. "I love him." She closed her eyes sighing again.

"Gabriella, you're not going to die." He reassured as he looked down seeing her hand still holding his arm. He looked at the jewelry on her left finger. "Are you fucking kidding me." He said knowing damn straight that the jewelry wasn't on her yesterday at the bar. He looked at her with her eyes closed and shallow breathing. "Brie wake up! You are not dying you can't die!" He shouted and she didn't move. Chad cried dropping his head. The paramedics ran in with a gurney. "Wake up!" He shouted when she woke up gasping for air, grabbing onto his arm tightly.

"Chad you need to keep the compress." Sharpay screamed at him as he nodded, everyone getting Gabriella on the gurney. They all took off running to the vehicle as Taylor remained on her knees surrounded in blood. She looked down at her hands shaking.

"What happened?!" Jason shouted looking at the blood everywhere. Taylor still stared at her hands shaking.

"We let her in alone and we found her shot." Zeke looked at her being rolled in the ambulance. Jason dropped to his knees holding Taylor's hands from shaking. She looked up at him, tears falling rapidly.

"She's going to be okay Taylor." He said calmly.

Sharpay removed her items from her body, even taking her ring off. He looked down, seeing her eyes closed, curly hair hanging off the gurney, in her officer suit. He started crying, hoping she'd live. She hooked her up to a machine looking up and getting a police officer lead in front of the ambulance.

"Prepare the hospital for the OR. She has a weak pulse, but still breathing." Sharpay said into her radio as she looked at her heart rate on the screen. "Keep that compression, it's saving her life." Sharpay said seeing Chad nod. "Come on El." She said looking down at the pale body under her and then at her ring. "You can't leave him now." She said trying to stabilize.

"Hey Lee, what's going on?" Troy asked curiously as he began to gather his belongings to head out.

"There was a call for a down officer that required all personnel to attend. I would ask for Officer Roberts." Troy nodded scrolling through his work phone contacts finding Roberts name. He dialed.

"Alright, the shell casings are over there. Get the squad to take a picture then send those bastards over to forensics." He felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out seeing Troy's name. He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Roberts. What's the situation on this down officer?" He asked him opening his hand book and grabbing his keys to assess the scene. He looked out the window seeing Chief walking down the hallway as if he saw a ghost. Troy started to feel panic rise in his body when he heard the words he never wanted to hear.

"Officer Gabriella Montez." He replied and Troy immediately felt his entire world flip over. Troy couldn't tell, but he swore a flash bomb went off and everything went slow. He dropped his phone, seeing Lee look at him curiously. Troy looked at the door as Lee picked up the phone talking to Roberts. In slow motion, Lee put his arm around Troy and dragged him with to the car. Troy was sick to his stomach as they bolted down the hallway to the parking garage. He looked over and saw Chief speaking to him and opening the door. He couldn't hear anything.

"Oh god oh god." Troy said unconsciously wanting to throw up.

Chad, Taylor, and Jason were all in the waiting room along with many other rookie cops and some older ones. To say everyone loved her was an understatement. She was rushed into emergency surgery, worried that they might not see her again.

Chad was pacing. That was his sister, he promised Troy he'd protect her no matter what. And now it was his fault that she was in the hospital. He heard pounding foot steps that brought him out of his thoughts. He saw Troy. _Oh god. _

"Where is she?!" He croaked. Taylor looked up at him. She closed her eyes continuing to pray.

"She's still in surgery right now." Taylor spoke up seeing Chief and Detective Filmore walk up behind him. Troy fell to his knees inconsolable and erratic. He looked at Chad, his shirt covered in blood…her blood.

"What the fuck happened?!" Troy asked as Chad tried picking him up to put him in a chair as he was weak.

"She was just walking around the building seeing something and she requested back up when she got shot." Taylor told him. He heard Taylor say the sentence over and over again, now getting angered by the situation. He pushed Chad off him as he was standing now.

"Where did she get shot?" He asked feeling sick, sitting down on his own.

"Chest." Chad told him getting choked up, his voice cracking. "Troy I'm sorry." He said tears in his eyes. Troy felt his stomach drop as the tears we're pouring.

"You fucking did this to her?" He asked pushing him again. Chief and Filmore stepped in to make sure this wouldn't get out of hand.

"It was an accident Troy-" He repeated as Troy formed a fist to hit Chad, but then distracted when he saw nurses across the hall sprinting with extra bags of blood.

That's when it really hit him. He dropped to his knees, dropping his head into his hands sobbing. Taylor walked over, consoling him as Chad gathered himself together and left the waiting room. He cried and she rubbed his back as Chief and Filmore walked around trying to get more answers. The news broke all over the television and Chief dropped his head. It wasn't more than five minutes when they heard a door fly open for the second time. They all looked up as Troy wiped his tears as the door revealed a man dressed in blues with a crying woman behind him. Taylor's head shot up and she stood up quickly as the man stopped in front of her.

"After all we've been through…" The man spoke at a loss of words. "After your father was shot down, and we basically adopted you…this is how you pay us back." He said looking at Troy then at her. "You should be ashamed of calling yourself a police officer because your father would be disgusted in you." He finished cold as the woman behind her let out a sob. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she opened her mouth.

"Mr. Montez I'am-"

"Mr Montez, we need you." A nurse came running out as Troy stood up following him.

"Sorry, I'm on my way." He rushed as the woman stood behind him gripping her rosary and a tissue. Troy, hoping for information accidentally ended up in between the nurse and her father.

"She needs blood and he's an only match." She said as Troy nodded placing a hand on his dad's shoulder. He turned around as Mr. Montez left, him facing her mom now. She let out a sob as she launched herself into his chest.

"I'm going to lose my baby girl aren't I?" She cried as Troy rubbed her back, Taylor grabbing her coat and walking away. Troy closed his eyes as he tried relaxing her mother.

* * *

A few hours went by and some of the cops filled out, some in. Troy remained there feeling all the guilt in the world as his parents joined him, dragging him out of the waiting room and to the cafeteria. Taylor gave him the ring right before she left.

"How are you doing sweetie?" His mom asked him, as he looked up clenching his jaw to hold the tears back.

"I um…last night I proposed to her." He said looking at his parents as Jack gave him a grim smile. "How do I go from the happiest night of my life…to this?" He asked with his tears pouring down as his mother grabbed his hand.

"You just pray she will be okay, and then when she wakes up you keep your head up." Troy nodded wiping his tears. "Then you will marry her, have a lot of babies, and grow old together." She assured as he nodded looking at his father. They stood up, walked back to the waiting room where he pulled the ring out of his pocket Taylor gave him. He closed his eyes. Why couldn't right now be simpler as this morning? Interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a door, a doctor finally emerged. Troy shot up along with everyone.

"Miss Montez suffered a major blood loss. The bullet grazed her heart and exited her back, but we finally found the location of the bleed and reduced the pressure. We're giving her a blood transfusion right now." Troy sighed thanking God that she was alive. That's all he needed. "She's still hooked up to the machines since we just took her out of surgery. I'll allow you to see her for a couple of minutes. "Troy nodded looking at her family as Mr. Montez looked at Troy.

"You've been waiting longer than us. Go." He said as the doctor looked at them all. He frowned.

"It's extremely likely that she will not make it through the night. I need you to realize how serious her condition's in, she still isn't responding to major tests." He said as they all nodded, walking over to the room. The doctor allowed Troy first. He walked in, seeing her lie in bed, hooked up to all the machines. Her breathing tube was still hooked up to her mouth. Troy felt his heart ache, seeing his fiancée shot. Out of all the people in the world, she had to have gotten shot. Life was going perfectly well and was distraught at the fact that this traumatic event occurred. He sat there, grabbing her hand and looking in her lifeless face. He felt a sob overcome his body.

"I'm so sorry baby." He said to her, kissing her hand. He looked at her pale body that was drained of blood. He observed how painless her face looked. He kissed her hand again holding it closer to his face. "Don't leave me." He said feeling a gentle hand on his back pat him as he looked up seeing her father on the opposite side as they all cried.

* * *

Holy cow guys I left you all hanging and I'm so sorry! I just started my masters program and completely forgot to update my story! I hope you enjoy!

*btw there are 10 more chapters left omg.

-Nic


	21. Chapter 21

"Earlier today the police officer that was shot down is still in critical condition. Newly sworn in Gabriella Montez was surveying the scene of an abandoned warehouse when she was struck in the chest, the bullet exiting her body." The reporter said as the footage cut to Chief.

"It's with great sadness that one of our own is in critical condition because of an intentional attack. The perpetrator is still at large and if anyone has any information, there is a reward."

"Officer Montez comes from a long line of police officers. Her father is Commander Roberto Montez in charge of the 4th precinct. He was there along with other high ranking officers looking into this attack. If you have any information on this gruesome attack, officials encourage you to call the police station. Live from St. Mary's Hospital, I am Amy Perez ABC 7 News."

Troy just stared at Gabriella, hearing her machines and seeing her lifeless body. Taylor was on the other side sitting by her bedside watching the news, a bible in hand as Gabriella's in the other. Taylor was crying softly as she prayed for her friend. Just 8 hours ago she was shot to death and now she was told she wasn't going to make it through the night.

"Hey Brie." She said expecting her to look up. "Please don't leave me like Daddy did." Troy looked at her cold since she was responsible for the shooting of Gabriella. He didn't speak a word to her.

_Gabriella and Taylor were walking home from school together when a cop car pulled up to them. They both stopped seeing her mother run out of the car. _

"_Taylor sweetie." She said frantic with tears running down her face. Gabriella stood there afraid of what was happening._

"_Mom what's wrong?" She said with worry in her voice. _

"_Daddy was hurt at work today. I need you two to come with me." She said reaching a hand out to Gabriella. She nodded and they walked to the car together. The whole ride to the hospital Taylor was squeezing her mother and Gabriella's hand. When they arrived at the hospital they were met with grim news that her father had passed away. Taylor walked into the room and held her father's hand in the final moments of his life. Gabriella stood there looking over her shoulder seeing her father run down the hallway scooping her up. _

"_Oh Mija mija mija." He said squeezing her tight, kissing her cheek sobbing. "I love you and will never leave you." The 8-year-old nodded as she looked over at her friend silently crying in the hallway. _

"I just need you to wake up please." She said wiping her tears. "I just need to hear your voice…I'm so sorry." She observed Gabriella one more time seeing her the way she was. She was still pale in the face, wires connected all over her body. Taylor heard one loud beep and then one long beep. Troy stared in terror looking at the machines fail.

"What's wrong!?" He panicked, hearing the sound of flat line. Nurses and Doctors ran in with a few carts.

"Her heart rate is going flat." A nurse shouted as Taylor stood up and Troy stood there numb watching her body. "You need to leave." Another one said as they were being pushed out of the room. A few nurses walked them to the waiting room informing them that she is stable and that they we're going to replace a few of her tubes and dressing. They walked into the waiting room wiping their tears. Taylor's mom walked up and soothed her.

"Baby you need to go home." Taylor shook her head. Troy just stood there crossing his arms, looking down at his feet. His parents brought him a change of clothes earlier and she did code while he was changing. He couldn't be away from her room, so being this far was giving him anxiety. Chief walked up to him as he looked away.

"I know this is taking a toll on you…we all spoke and agreed to give you some time off." Troy nodded still looking down. "She's going to pull through this Troy. You know it." He assured as Troy nodded rapidly, a few tears falling from his face. Chief gave him a hug as the nurse called back for them. He walked back to her room sitting down and taking her hand again. He just stared at her closed eyes with a tube down her mouth. He looked down hearing a soft knock. He looked up and saw his love's look a like.

"Hi mijo." She said as he nodded, looking at her place a food container on his lap. He smiled at her as she sighed looking at her daughter. She walked up to her and stroked her hair, pushing aside loose curls that framed her face. "My beautiful girl." She said smiling, kissing her forehead. Troy looked away again, fighting tears that always built up during soft intimate moments. Maria made her way, putting her stuff down and pulling the chair up opposite of Troy.

"She called me this morning and told me you proposed." She said cracking a smile. "And here I am, thinking you would tell me over Roberto." She giggled as Troy finally cracked a genuine smile for the first time since this morning.

"I should have asked you both." He said, reaching out to brush her hair off her face as she laid there. She nodded.

"Well I'm glad you asked him for your blessing. We've been praying for a man like you to come into her life." She said as his throat closed up.

"I prayed for someone like her to be in my life. She's the woman of my dreams…I-I can't live without her." He said feeling the tears return as Maria stood up and walked over to him, bringing him to her chest as he cried. She soothed him enough to get him to stop crying.

"Mijo, you need to get some sleep. I'll wake you up if anything changes okay?" She informed him as she gave him a blanket and ushered him to the opposite side of the room. Maria scooted up, held her cold daughter's hand and began to say the rosary. Troy just stared at Gabriella, him closing his eyes and finally getting the rest he needed. It was 2 am and he had a long day.

* * *

Two days later, Troy was standing over her bed stretching her legs out. He stared at her body still connected to all the wires. If Troy could do anything just to hear her speak again, he would give anything for it. He went through a long three days with her being in the hospital not responding. After she coded for the second time two nights ago, they were told she wasn't going to wake up so he devoted all his time to being in the hospital in case she did slip. Doctors were asking him and her parents if they would like to put her on a do not resuscitate list if she coded the next time. There was a knock on the door.

"Troy." Chief, his wife, and three daughters were standing in the door way. He smiled at them, forcing it.

"Chief." He said as they walked in giving him hugs.

"We made you something to eat since I know you haven't been home in a few days." His wife said handing him over a dish. He gave a warm smile to the blonde haired woman.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate this." He said honestly looking at her.

"Well I wanted to see if you were ready for our debriefing meeting." He said looking at him sternly.

"I can't leave her." He said honestly. Chief's wife touched his shoulder.

"We're here to take over for the hour you're gone." She said smiling.

"We'll give her a bath, clean her up, and make sure she's taken care of while you're gone." His eldest daughter said. Troy took a deep breath looking at her. Chief finally got him out of the hospital, down to the precinct with all the white shirts in on the meeting. Troy sat down next to Chief, seeing Taylor and Chad sitting across from them. Jason and Zeke were sitting on the other end of the table.

"Today we are here with the evidence and testimonies of the officers that arrived on scene." A white shirt spoke as Taylor looked depressed, as Chad looked stunned still. Zeke and Jason were more calm, but Troy had the intent to kill written all over his face.

"Gabriella Montez was shot at 900 hours on the morning of June 18th. She was riding along with year one officer Taylor McKessie and three year veteran Chad Danforth. The two were exchanging in conversation when first year officer Montez walked over and looked at the warehouse. At 859 hours, Montez's radio rang out for back up and at 900 hours she was requesting assistance for being shot." He paused as Troy just stared at the two disgusted.

"Officer Montez lost a lot of blood but was taken to a nearby hospital." He said finishing and looking up, taking his glasses off. "First of all, what the fuck we're you two doing in that car while and officer was checking the scene out?" The oldest man asked annoyed.

"You never let an officer explore by themselves." A man in his mid-forties supplemented. "Did she say she was going to go in?" He asked as Chad flashed back to Gabriella giving him an encouraging smile as she turned around and walked up.

"Yes sir. I instructed her to wait." Chad said as the officer just stared at him.

"And she refused so you just sat there continuing your little tea party with Officer McKessie?" The oldest asked. Chad felt that sting.

"Yes." He replied and Taylor sighed.

"It's honestly all my fault. I had an issue with Officer Danforth…I was taking it up with him because he was being hard on me-"

"So you're telling us that we have to open an investigation on your issues and the one at hand?"

"No, sir. I just being a recent rookie and being assigned petty rookie jobs by him…I took offense to that." The officer rolled his eyes. Troy knew the bullshit of the story because he knew they were talking about a possible budding love affair, but he kept his mouth shut. He sighed rubbing his temples eager to get back to the hospital.

"Alright, I've had enough." Chief responded as he looked at them annoyed. "I'm putting you on suspension without pay. Why the hell did you let an officer go into an unknown stable building alone? And not just an officer, you're best fucking friend." He shouted slamming his hands on the table. They didn't flinch.

"Alright, you're all dismissed." The one officer said sighing. Troy stood up eagerly to leave as Chad caught up to stop him.

"Troy I need to tell you how sorry I am." He said as Troy looked away.

"Sorry man, I have a dying fiancée in the hospital I have to hold vigil next to." He said pushing Chad out of his way, walking down the hall. His phone pocket buzzed rapidly, his heart racing seeing Maria Montez on the screen. He didn't want to answer the call. He fucking knew it, he shouldn't have even left.

"H-Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Gabriella's up." She said with a smile. Troy looked at Chief who nodded, driving him straight to the hospital.

* * *

She was in her bed looking at the wall with tired eyes. She looked at all the flowers, balloons and cards in her room. She took a deep breath, cringing in all the pain she was in. She pressed the button, taking as much strength to lift her arm an inch to do so. There was a knock on the door and she looked over seeing Troy. He rushed over to her bedside grabbing her hand, kissing it and crying. She looked at his dropped head and how he was crying. She stared at him, breathing slowly. He lifted his head, making eye contact with her as she stared deep into his eyes looking lifeless. She looked tired, but she was awake. A nurse walked in, and she looked at Gabriella.

"You pressed the button?" She asked. Gabriella nodded gently whimpering as she closed her eyes. He looked at the nurse. "It seems your medication is a little low on the painkillers. Ill refill them right now." She nodded walking out. Troy looked back at her.

"I'm so sorry." He said to her. She closed her eyes, breathing shallowly. She nodded, opening her eyes again and staring at him again. He kissed her hand again as he sighed not letting go. "I promise I will find the guy who did this to you and kill him." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I love you." She said staring at him and he smiled. The first words from her in three days to him were words he thought he'd never hear from her again. He sighed deeply thanking god over and over again.

"I love you." He repeated kissing her hand again and bringing it to his face gently.

"It hurts." She said bringing her other hand to gently graze her chest. He nodded seeing the nurse come back in with her new medicine. Gabriella watched her intently and when she left she looked over to Troy as he stroked her cheek. She was staring at him with an intense eye lock, when she started to close her eyes. She fought, opening them up quickly as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"Don't fight it. You need to let your body rest." He said as she shook her head, him wondering if she was afraid to fall asleep. He gave her an encouraging smile as she continued to stare, her eyes closing slowly as she gently and easily fell back asleep again. Troy sighed taking his jacket off and rubbing his eyes. He leaned over to kiss her forehead sighing. This was going to be a long recovery.

Maria and Roberto were outside with the doctor and Chief as he explained in detail her aftercare. Troy didn't care, he just wanted to be with Gabriella. He walked in with a cup of coffee seeing her open her eyes slowly as a little smile crept on her face as he smiled at her. He got close to her bed as she closed her eyes taking a deep slow breath.

"How are you?" He asked as she opened her eyes looking into his tired defeated ones.

"I feel like the hulk punched me in the chest." She said hoarse smiling at him noticing tears build up in his eyes. She frowned reaching to wipe his tears.

"God, I just love you. I don't know how I was going to live without you." She was now forming tears in her eyes as she took a deep sigh, staring into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as quiet as a mouse. He nodded looking at her vitals then back at her. "Tell me what I missed in the past three days." She said as he looked like he was busted. She nodded. "The nurse told me I was down for so long due to the shock and loss of blood." He sighed. When she woke up again Troy told her she was asleep for a few hours. He probably should have told her the truth, but didn't want to freak her out and overwhelm her.

"I just want to protect you right now, and-" He stopped seeing her close her eyes, then open them slowly again. "To start the healing process." She nodded in agreeance with him. He sighed grabbing her hand. "The Sox swept the Yankees, I officially got promoted, and I let your little rose plant by the sink die." He admitted honestly as she let out a genuine, but quiet, laugh. He laughed observing her nose crinkle and her eyes disappear in the wrinkles from laughing. He couldn't help it but let a few more tears go, thankful to hear her laugh again. She stopped laughing taking another deep breath.

"Hey, is it bad ass that you're with a girl who got shot?" She winked at him as he laughed again bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"Well, I don't think that something to gloat about, but I'll take it." Troy's phone buzzed as he read a text message from his new partner Charlie Winston. He too was actively pursuing the job that Troy wanted badly. The departments believed the two would be a great fit, pairing them together.

_I have some information on the shooting if you're all ears about it._

Troy swallowed the lump in this throat looking back at Gabriella who was looking outside.

"How are they doing?" She asked him honestly as he sighed.

"They were so levelheaded and kept me calm." He said to her as she nodded.

"And what about Taylor…Chad?" She asked as Troy looked away. She frowned reaching for his hand. "Are they okay?" She wondered and she sighed feeling his lips press on her hand again.

"I haven't really talked to them El." He said as she nodded, understanding that he was visibly uncomfortable and she didn't want to push it any further. He leaned up and kissed her. The first real kiss in a few days. She smiled looking at him.

"I love you." She said as he smiled and didn't cry.

"I love you more." He said as she sighed contently closing her eyes.

* * *

Hello my loves! Hope you enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

"I know this is hard but you can do it." Troy encouraged as she was sweating profusely. She winced taking another deep breath as she began trying to sit up.

"You have to use those core muscles!" Her doctor pushed as she let out all her breath taking another deep breath as she reached all the way forward as everyone clapped. She rolled her eyes out of breath as they brought the hospital bed up.

"I'm never going to be laying that flat for a long time." She said uncomfortably. "Never." She repeated as a few people laughed. Her doctor sighed scrubbing his hands in the sink as he walked up.

"Alright Gabriella. It's time to do an unveiling on your surgery incision." He said as she nodded looking at Troy who gave her an encouraging smile. She noticed he was getting better and turning his demeanor around, but she could tell he was still sulking. Troy immediately grabbed her hand as the doctor undressed her front. Gabriella had her eyes closed as Troy stared at the bandage where the incision was.

"Alright let's check your progress." He said as she nodded, opening her eyes and looking down as the white bandage was slowly rolled off. Her breathing became rapid as she was ready to be met with the image of four days ago. Her eyes zoned in on the surgical scar and bullet wound on her chest. Her tears instantly turned on staring at it as she squeezed Troy's hand.

"It's healing just the way I would expect it would." He said proudly as Troy looked at the doctor quickly.

"Is she going to have a scar?" He asked for her. The doctor bobbed his head.

"It's highly likely but if we treat it with oils and proper care it should look very faint." He replied as Troy nodded looking over to Gabriella still staring at it. She looked up to him blinking a tear, it rolling down her face.

"It's okay…it's a reminder that I won." She said softly giving him a smile, a tear rolling down the other side of her face. He clenched his jaw, looking away as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said as she nodded, looking down at them clean the area around her scar.

"I'd say by the looks of this and you sitting up already, we should have you walking by the end of the week." Her doctor mentioned and she smiled looking at Troy.

"I feel like I could do it today." She said as Troy mentally rolled his eyes knowing she was going to push this. Her doctor chuckled.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Miss Montez." He said patting her on the shoulder, nodding at Troy and then walking out.

Taylor sat outside her room debating when it would be a good time to come in. She woke up yesterday and when she got the phone call she rushed right over. She stopped at intensive care units doors and turned around. She wondered if Gabriella did want to see her, after all it was Taylor's fault. She looked at the doctor leaving, the noise inside quieting down.

"I have to go to a briefing but I'll be right back!" Troy said in the room. Taylor sucked in all her air and darted off to not be seen. Troy left the room and walked down the hall. She heard the voice of Chad in the distance alerting her to just give up and leave. She walked down a different hallway.

Gabriella was getting comfortable after the doctor left seeing Chad standing outside her window on the phone. She blinked again, happy to finally see him as he turned and saw her staring at him. He hung up quickly, knocking on the door as she smiled waving at him.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you?" She said as he chuckled, pulling the chair up and handing her flowers he was holding in his hand.

"I um…needed some time to process it all." He said as she nodded, swallowing a thick lump in her throat as she looked into his tired eyes. She figured he was having a hard time sleeping.

"How are you?" She asked concerned as he clenched his jaw.

"I fucked up Gabriella." He said honestly, tears building up in his eyes. She shook her head reaching for his hand.

"I went in alone. I put myself in this situation." She said as he nodded, looking at her look into his eyes concerned. The warmth from her holding his hand gave him enough courage.

"I understand that because you are stubborn." He said as she giggled softly, knowing he was going to say more. "But if I never over-stepped my boundaries with Taylor…that talk would have never happened and it could have been either one of us three in this position." She nodded understanding his guilt. "I also messed up with Troy big time." Gabriella nodded.

"He will be fine. You just need to talk to him." She offered and Chad shook his head.

"The last words he said to me were 'Sorry man, I having a dying fiancee' in the hospital that I have to hold bedside vigil next to'." Gabriella nodded still holding his hand.

"Chad, you saved my life. He can be mad at you all he wants, but I know that you kept me from dying out there. Things could have and should have went better but we know that as police officers. He loves you and you are still his boyfriend for all I know." They laughed together. "He just needs time to process all this. His world was flipped in a day too, Chad. A day that was supposed to be the best day of his life." She reasoned and Chad nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

Troy stood there, his back against the wall listening to Gabriella talk so gracefully to him. He forgot to grab his jacket and came back to find Chad there. He sighed, thinking about how he put all the blame on Chad, when she was thanking him. He threw his head back so annoyed in how he was handling his inner conflict and how she was so positive as she laid in a hospital bed, gunshot wound to the chest. He heard them finish up, him leaving so that Chad wouldn't see him.

* * *

Gabriella looked over and saw Maria sleeping gently next to her bed. She looked and saw Lucielle reading a magazine as she was on the opposite side. Gabriella sighed annoyed, getting used to sitting up all the time. She has been awake for five days now and doing much better than the doctors expected her to be. She just wanted to go home and start her life back again. She looked down to her left hand that was missing her beautiful engagement ring that she couldn't stop looking at the day she got shot. She grunted annoyed as Lucielle looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" She wondered as Gabriella nodded.

"Just annoyed…I want to get out of here." She said as Lucielle just cracked her a smile looking back down to the magazine. Gabriella frowned. "Lucielle…" She called as she popped her head-up. "How is he?" She asked honestly.

"He won't talk much about it." She sighed as Gabriella nodded.

"He needs to talk to someone…" She said as Lucielle nodded.

"His dad tried. We contacted someone in the department and he refuses. He says he's okay but we all know that he's just bottling it in." Gabriella nodded sighing.

"It's just…that fire, the passion in his eyes. It's gone, so gone." She said as Lucielle sighed nodding. "Is he still not talking to Chad?" She wondered as Lucielle shrugged.

"I wish I had an idea." She said shutting her magazine shut noticing Gabriella's concerened face. "Right now, we have to focus on you getting out of here. I know you love Troy and he's a big part of this process but I want you to focus all your energy into healing and leaving here." She said cupping her face. Gabriella nodded giving her a small smile.

* * *

Troy paced outside his best friend's apartment for five minutes debating on what he needed to do. He finally groaned, walked up to the door and rang the buzzer of Chad's apartment hearing a sweet soft voice.

"Hello?" Emmy questioned as Troy dropped his head sighing, already regretting coming over.

"Hey Em, it's Troy." He said as there was silence from the speaker. The buzzer immediately went off and he opened the door, walking up the stairs and turning to the left to see Chad's door. He knocked and almost immediately Emmy opened it hugging Troy.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said excited as Troy smirked, her letting go.

"Likewise." He said looking to the kitchen seeing Chad stand there so confused. "Hey." Troy breathed and Chad nodded, looking at him.

"Hey man." He replied as Emmy looked at them.

"I'm going to take a little walk." She said smiling, running up and kissing Chad's cheek before she left. Chad put his hands in his pocket.

"Do you want something to drink?" He wondered, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. He nodded, walking over with him and sitting down.

"So uh…I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Troy admitted fumbling with the bottle. "I just…I took frustrations out on you that wasn't your fault." He said as Chad nodded. "I know her and I know the chances she takes so it's completely incorrect to blame you for something she did on her own. In fact, I need to be thanking you." He said looking at Chad warm up. "I talked to Sharpay and the doctor and they said if she wasn't compressed the way she was, she would have died in that warehouse…" He said trailing off feeling choked up. "What kind of dick am I going to be to hate someone that saved the love of my life?" He asked as Chad nodded.

"You're not a dick, just hurting." He said as Troy laughed.

"God, Chad I suck." He said wiping a tear as Chad laughed with him.

"I suck too, don't worry buddy." Chad replied as he sighed. "But Jack called me and wanted to see if we talked…he wanted to know how you were doing." Troy dropped his head sighing.

"I just feel disoriented. Like I proposed to her, got my promotion and was supposed to start my life right then and there…and now it's like it stopped. My life stopped." He said rubbing his temples. "I keep reliving the moment I heard…it's like I went from the highest of highs and now I'm living the lowest of lows." Chad agreed.

"I think you need to get out of this mindset that she's going to die. She's fully awake and okay." Chad said for starters. "She has an army of people supporting her, she knows how much you support her." Troy nodded. "But you need to get into that precinct and start working." He said as Chad took a sip. "That precinct is going to heal you like no other." He said as Troy nodded giving him a smile. "I think I just saw a spark of fire in your eyes." He said as Troy stood up hugging him.

"I should have talked to you sooner." He said and Chad laughed.

"Yeah, you should have." He said smiling as Troy nodded.

"I have to go and turn this around." He said pulling the ring out of his pocket. "We have to go to how things we're before." He said grinning a huge grin. Chad smiled nodding.

"Go get hitched bro." He said joking as Troy laughed, running out of the apartment.

"So you won't be running yet, but this is a fantastic start." The nurse said to Gabriella as they held her hands, her walking down the hallway. She wasn't going to lie, she was sweating her ass off, but she was walking again. Her doctor walked past and stopped.

"Wow, Gabriella. You are doing an unreal job." He said shocked as Gabriella just smirked as her Mom walked ahead of her holding her camera.

"I feel great." She said as they kept walking, at a reduced pace, but not so slow. She looked down at her feet hearing someone run. She looked up, seeing Troy run and stop smiling.

"Babe." He said proud. "Look at you go." He said walking up and Gabriella smiled seeing him look significantly better. He walked up to her and stopped her from walking. "I know this is probably the worst place to do this but-" He said getting on one knee as the nursing staff gasped. "I know I didn't get on a knee the first time, but now it just feels right. I love you and am so proud of how hard you've worked. Something so terrible would keep most people down but you are rising above it. It's time for us to take the next step together so we can move past it and start our lives." He said as she nodded crying. "Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me?" He said as she nodded, him standing up kissing her and holding her. Everyone in the hallway cheered as he pulled back putting the ring on.

"Oh thank god, I missed this ring." She said giggling looking at it as he smiled kissing her again. Everyone clapped again and when she looked into his eyes, she saw the burning fiery passion again.


	23. Chapter 23

"Discharge papers?" Gabriella said in shock seeing the doctor hand them over. She looked around the room seeing everyone smiling at her. "I really get to go home?" She asked as he nodded at her.

"You are stronger, healthier and recovering quicker than I expected." Her doctor said smiling. "I'd say one month rehabbing and then in two you'd be ready for the force." Gabriella smiled so wide. She bit her lip looking down at the paper's as tears built up.

"God, I'm just so excited." She said wiping a tear as Troy gave her an encouraging smile. He also was so excited to see the papers too. His girl was coming home and that's all he could ask for. Lucielle smiled stepping out and grabbing her duffel bag.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she lifted the bag. Gabriella looked at her quickly and then around the room.

"You knew?" She asked as they all nodded.

"We wanted you to be surprised." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and blushed. She all stood up out of her bed giving everyone hugs. She went to the bathroom to change as everyone began to clean-up the room that they spent a week and a half in. They told them when she woke up that she would be in the hospital for three to four weeks. She showed no signs of progress when she woke up, and then all of a sudden she blossomed and excelled. She opened the bathroom door seeing Troy only.

"So ready to sleep in our bed." Gabriella commented as he nodded.

"It's been pretty lonely there." He supplied as she walked up into his arms, getting a huge comfortable hug from Troy. He kissed the top of her head as she looked around the room before they exited. She looked up at him.

"To the next chapter…" She said as he nodded.

"We got this." He said as they walked out into the hallway holding hands. She immediately was greeted by police officers lining the hallway of the hospital wing. She looked around in awe seeing fellow officers smiling at her. She almost burst into tears, smiling at her work family.

"Attention!" A sergeant said as the officers all saluted. She did start crying at this point, as everyone looked at her. She looked at Troy who was grinning from ear to ear. "Officer Montez is leaving the building." He finally called as she walked down with her family and Troy. She smiled, waving at officers, some hugging her. She was so thankful that her love had arranged this. She heard bag pipes when they neared the exit, seeing a huge crowd of people outside the hospital. She was met by the Mayor, her dad, chief and other white collared officers.

* * *

She was so thrilled that she was able to be home and out of the hospital alive. That's all she could have ever asked for.

Troy rubbed his temples sitting at his desk going over the paperwork that his new partner sent over. He couldn't figure out the motive behind her planned shooting as this wasn't an accident. A male knocked on the door walking in. Charlie was an awesome partner. He had short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a super muscular build. Troy used to hang out with him at the bars and he would always have girls draped all over him. The two got promoted at the same time, them sharing an office and cases.

Troy was only focused on one case though, and that was Gabriella's shooter.

"Forget about what I just gave you. You need to come with me." He said in a hurry as Troy nodded, standing up and walking to a debriefing room. He was met with Roberto, Chief and Lee sitting there.

"Good afternoon everyone." Troy said as he looked at the white board with pictures of Gabriella, Troy and Chad. "What do you have here?" He asked as Charlie sighed adjusting his coat and handing over papers to Troy first, hesitating with handing them out to the others.

"What is it?" Captain Montez asked looking over the files as Captain Montez gazed his tired eyes on the paper. Troy shot his head up reading over the evidence from the burner phone. "What, tell me!" Her father said standing up as Troy looked at Charlie sigh looking at the men in the room.

"Captain, we think you or Gabriella were the intended target of the shooting." He finally said as the oldest Montez nodded, sitting down and getting a grip on what was happening. Troy looked at her father, the man who was always trying to get her to get off the streets and into headquarters, defeated.

"What do you mean?" He asked upset. Charlie sighed.

"The person who did this has inside information…they hacked the computers that showed that a Montez was out on patrol. There was never a suspicious person's call from our operations..." Troy looked at him and Charlie looked back at him sober. He sat there stunned.

"Why do you think this was an inside job?" He wondered as Charlie nodded.

"I looked into her files and the man that stalked Gabriella was a hired man to kill her, again a Montez." Charlie opened the folder and Troy looked on surprised.

"Wait, are you telling me that this has been in the works for some months now?" Troy asked surprised as the guy nodded.

"Just wait, the car that plowed into you at that protest wasn't an accident…it was intentional. We nabbed the guy and arrested him because we believed he was trying to cause specific harm but when I did some digging into it, he was hired by the same phone number and wire that the man had…a Montez was assigned to that car." Troy was shocked, he remembered switching with her when they almost broke up.

"What do you need from me?" Roberto asked looking around at everyone. Troy looked at Charlie before doing anything.

"We need a list off all the people you've ever arrested and how many went to trials." Troy said looking at him as he nodded, the color drained from his face. Charlie pat him on the back. "The same for Gabriella…we need both arrest records to see if we can connect someone." Charlie gave him a forced smile.

"Thanks for doing this man." He said as Charlie patted him on the back.

"If we have a cop killer, we have to seriously get going before he strikes again." Charlie said confidently. Troy nodded seeing Roberto already leaving to head to files. He needed to go home and see his fiancée.

* * *

Gabriella walked around the living room touching her flowers, seeing the cards and looking out the window. She sighed, feeling this ominous cloud over her. Sharpay left the bathroom walking in to find her touching the flowers.

"Hi." She said as Gabriella looked up. "How are you doing?" She asked as Gabriella shrugged.

"Getting used to life I guess…things just feel different." She said as Sharpay ahhed, looking at her ring.

"Maybe some wedding planning might help get your mind off things?" She suggested and Gabriella laughed, walking over to the kitchen to make some tea. Gabriella really hadn't thought of planning any of her wedding yet.

"I don't know…" She admitted shyly. Sharpay sat up in her chair.

"Well all I know is that you should book your venue or date so that it makes things easier." She said with a smile. Gabriella looked over to the blonde. She was only home for a day, looking down and frowning. She wasn't expecting to have this talk with just Sharpay. "Do you miss Taylor?" She asked as Gabriella looked up from her tea.

"How di-"

"I just know…I also know she hasn't seen you yet. It's probably killing you inside." She said as Gabriella looked back down.

"I don't get why she's avoiding me." Gabriella said, tossing her long brown hair to the side. "Is she afraid of me?" She wondered sadly. Sharpay frowned.

"I'm not one to really spill some drama but your dad said some harsh things to her in the waiting room." Gabriella frowned looking down. "She also is avoiding Chad and Troy. I guess Chad visited you at the same time she was going to." She nodded figuring it was going to take Taylor sometime. They heard the door open and Gabriella looked right at the doorway seeing Troy. She smiled seeing his smile grow locking eyes with her. He walked over and kissed her sweetly as Sharpay smiled raising a hand to her chest.

"So no wedding planning?" She asked as Gabriella just wrapped her arms around his waist as he looked at Sharpay confused.

"What?" He asked as Gabriella snuggled into his chest laughing. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just getting used to things around here and she suggested to start planning our wedding." Troy ahhed, still holding Gabriella not caring Sharpay was watching. He craved her every touch since she wasn't at the precinct and while she was in the hospital.

"Well do you want to start planning our wedding?" He asked as Gabriella let go of him, walking over to the kitchen as he internally sighed feeling the absence of her touch. She shrugged.

"I was really enjoying our life before I got shot so…no. Not really." She said looking down as Troy felt a sucker punch to his stomach. Sharpay looked over to a concerned Troy as he felt the same vibe.

"Are you not enjoying life right now?" Sharpay asked cautiously as Troy remained in the doorway, careful to not approach her the wrong way. Gabriella looked down biting her lip that was quivering, hugging her arms and still looking down.

"There's this cloud hanging above me…a dark cloud that keeps raining." She said crying as Troy started to cry too. He stared at his broken fiancée standing in the kitchen crying. "I want a restart…I want to start that day over and pretend this all didn't happen…I was so so happy and now I'm just-" She paused wiping her tears away. "Living because I'm breathing…" She said distant as Troy walked over, scooping her up in a hug as Sharpay stood up walking into the kitchen. Gabriella cried in Troy's chest feeling him rest his head ontop of hers.

"I'm living because of you." Troy said as she started to stop crying. "I know things were so happy before this all happened but I promise you we can get back there…just have to let these clouds break up so we can get a sunny day." He said as Gabriella laughed through her tears.

"That was so cheesy." She said as he chuckled, wiping her tears away. Sharpay gave her a hug when Troy released her.

"I have a great therapist the precinct recommended me…It helped me get rid of the clouds too." Sharpay said as Gabriella looked up to Troy as he smiled.

"Let's do it." He said as Gabriella thanked Sharpay taking the number down.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope everyone is doing well these days. I hope my story gives you something to get your mind off of things.

Much love,  
Nic


End file.
